


Tomorrow's Yesterday

by Chera (Chera212)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hate Speech, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Quantum Bang 2020, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 71,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chera212/pseuds/Chera
Summary: Derek is given the opportunity to correct past events that left the future of Beacon Hills in peril. He takes it.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My sincere thanks goes to PhoenixRising253. This would have been a way different story without her Alpha/Beta reads. She pointed out all the things that made no sense, and helped me flesh-out the story. She also wrangled my mangled punctuation. 
> 
> My most heartfelt gratitude goes to Twigen, who created the beautiful artwork for this story. Her talent is amazing and she gave the characters I imagined while writing, life. You can check out her creations and all the other stories and art for this year’s Quantum Bang, on the Quantum Bang website.

Art note: You can see Twigen's beautiful artwork for this story [here](http://quantumbang.org/artist-showcase-twigen-for-tomorrows-yesterday/).

February 2012

La Iglesia, Mexico 

Derek sat back against the crumbling wall, pulling in ragged breaths. Around him, the sound of gunfire reported loudly. The berserkers and Kate weren't going down and the hunters weren't giving up. Stiles and the others had gone inside the church to save Scott and Kira. Derek was stunned for a moment at Stiles’ reluctance to leave him. 

Braeden sat down hard beside him, her ammo-less gun hanging useless in her hand. He'd told her to save herself, but the headstrong woman refused to leave him. 

He was in so much pain that every breath was excruciating. The berserker had inflicted fatal damage and with no healing ability, he felt every bit of agony. He'd never realized how much he’d depended on his werewolf healing.

He could feel himself growing weaker. Swallowing was almost impossible, but the blood kept welling up in the back of his throat. He didn't want to die this way; indirectly at the hands of the woman who'd taken everything from him, leaving her to terrorize his friends, his family; his pack. Once again he'd failed his pack.

He struggled for another breath, turned his head towards Braeden, and offered her a slight grin as he felt his eyes fall shut.

*******

A moment in time 

Unknown Location

The sound of Derek's name strangely echoed as his eyes fluttered open. He sat up slightly anticipating pain and was shocked to find none. He looked around, realizing that he was no longer in the middle of a demolished city; he was lying on a bed of soft grass on the ground. 

The sound of a throat clearing drew his attention behind him. He sat up fully and turned to see a dark-haired man standing several feet away. He was dressed in a blue buttoned-down shirt, grey slacks, and oddly enough, a pair of lime green Nike's.

Derek climbed to his feet and asked suspiciously, "Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you!"

The man arched a brow and replied, "So many questions, yet not once a polite greeting. There is so much anger and distrust running through you, yet you have no clue who I am."

Derek arched his own brow said, "And you haven't answered my questions."

The man chuckled lowly and replied, "So like the wolf; never backing down. As for whom I am, I have had many names. Most have been forgotten or relegated to myth. But you can call me Howard." he said with a smirk.

"As to where you are, you are at a crossroads if you will. You are being given an opportunity. The choice you make in this moment may change everything as you know it. Or it may change nothing. But the choice is yours alone to make." Howard continued.

Derek stared at Howard wondering just how much blood loss it took to hallucinate. 

Howard shook his head and gestured behind Derek saying, "Let's have a seat and discuss things like educated men, not feral animals." 

Glancing behind him, Derek saw two chairs that weren't there before. He approached the chairs and sat down, while Howard did the same. Before Derek could demand answers again, Howard began speaking.

"Many millennia ago wolves were merged with man. The reasons no longer matter as it was based on arrogance and anger on both parts. The result is what's important. Lycaon and his sons were the first. 

“The sons had children, and so on down through the ages until we come to you.

“All werewolves can trace their lines back to the individual sons. At the time they were turned into wolves, Lycaon and his sons sought a way to turn back to men. The druids taught them the skill to shift, but they discovered that they were drawn to their wolf form with the pull of the full moon. Over time they discovered how to control the full transformation to the wolf. It evolved into what you call the shift today while retaining the ability to shift fully into wolves.

"Through the years, the lines of Lycaon have lost the ability to shift to the full wolf. Your line has been the only one to retain it. Do you know why?"

Derek shook his head, not sure if that was a rhetorical question or not.

"You can trace your heritage back to Oenotrus, Lycaon's youngest son, who made his way to Italy. His descendants, who carried the curse, eventually made their way to the New World. And finally came to what is now California, particularly the area of Beacon Hills. They were drawn there by the power of the beacon. They guarded it, with the aid of their emissaries, ensuring that nothing harmed the vessel of power. And the power of the beacon allowed them to retain the ability to take full wolf form.

“But the beacon has been harmed, and the power that used to flow from it, by way of Telluric Currents, has become stagnant. Too much darkness has filled the conduit and doesn't allow it to flow properly. It will eventually poison the land to the point that nothing can be sustained there.

"The guardians of the beacon have neglected their responsibilities over the last several years. Your mother was influenced by the druid she chose as an emissary. She protected the territory but the beacon was allowed to languish. Laura chose to run and abandon her territory, leaving a vulnerable pack member behind. She neglected her responsibility completely. Peter..." Howard trailed off. 

Derek shook his head, "Peter is selfish, manipulative, and vengeful. He never considered what responsibility he had to the territory. He was all about revenge."

"Yes." Howard agreed. "So you understand the issues with your family. And your own choices haven't been stellar."

Derek replied, "And that goes back to not being trained to be Alpha. Mom picked one successor and never considered what might happen. That was a major oversight on her part."

"And would you do things differently if given the chance? Would you see to the security of the beacon, ensure the territory was protected? Prevent the darkness from threatening all that exists there."

"Why me? That's a huge responsibility for anyone. And you said I made poor choices. Why not allow Peter to redeem himself, or Cora? Or even Malia?"

"Because at this time you are the best choice and you're in the perfect position for this offer to be made." Howard informed him.

Derek cleared his throat and said, "So what is this choice I have to make?"

"You can choose to go back to where you were, evolve into a werewolf with the ability to shift into a full wolf. And carry on as you will. And the darkness of the poisoned beacon will spread. And the destruction it leaves behind will be unimaginable.

"Or you can return to the past and correct the mistakes that were made that led us to this point in time. Stabilize the beacon and restore the flow of the magical currents. If you chose to return to the past, you will retain your memories. No sense sending you back just to make the same mistakes again. You will regain the abilities that were lost to the ritual Kate Argent performed on you." Howard explained to him.

Derek's mind was turning all that over. He could go back. Erica and Boyd. He could save them. Be a better Alpha to them. Or not turn them at all, depending on when he went back. His family... he could save them; prevent the fire. He'd have to figure out how to ensure the stability of the beacon, whatever that was. Could he do this? Was he capable? Howard's words of him being the best choice resounded in his head.

His gaze met Howard's and he said, "I choose to go back. Do I get to pick when?" Before his sentence was complete, a blinding light came from Howard, and Derek's eyes squeezed shut in defense.

*******

Sunday, January 9,2011

Arriving in California

Derek felt a hand shaking his shoulder and heard a soft voice say, "Sir, you need to wake up." He opened his eyes and the flight attendant said, "You need to sit up and get buckled in sir, we're landing."

As he sat up and buckled his seat belt, he realized he was on the plane he’d taken from New York to California. He looked across and saw that the sun hadn't set yet, so maybe he could get to Beacon Hills and...and what? What could he do? Laura was already dead. Peter was crazy, well crazier than usual. He'd just have to see when he got there. 

The plane landed and Derek disembarked, by-passing baggage claim as he'd only brought a carry-on. He went directly to rent an SUV and hit the highway to Beacon Hills. He was two hours away from the city. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:15 pm and moonrise was at 9:21 pm tonight. So he pushed the accelerator a little harder.

He began considering his options. The first thing he was going to do was stop Peter. That's number one on the list. Peter's rampage did a lot to cause instability in the area. The hunters and Alpha pack converged due to his actions.

Derek also had an idea of what the beacon was. He was beginning to think it was the Nemeton. Derek wondered if the Nogitsune sitting there for so long was the reason it had declined. Then he had the thought that Deaton was supposed to be in charge of that, wasn't he? He's a druid, why was he unable to see the decline? Or had he and his idea of 'keeping the balance' meant letting what happened, happen? Howard said his mother was influenced by a druid.

He then shook off those thoughts and began planning on how to deal with Peter.

He had idolized Peter as a child, but it wasn't until after Laura's death that he'd realized he'd been manipulated by him his entire life. He knew that Peter wouldn't give up his desire for vengeance, and that wouldn't benefit his task. The only way to proceed would be to end Peter. His heart ached at the thought of losing another member of his family, but he saw no other option. _But_ he did know it wouldn't be like last time; there would be no fire involved _and_ there would be _no_ coming back for Peter.

He continued his planning and by the time he'd reached the city limits of Beacon Hills, he had a plan.

*******

Derek stood outside the window that he suspected Peter would be coming out of at moonrise. When he’d arrived in Beacon Hills, with an hour to spare, he immediately went to the burned-out house to find the powdered wolfsbane Lydia had used to sedate him for Peter’s resurrection. He had it, along with a pair of rune-covered shackles that had survived the fire.

He planned to bring Peter back to the house and take care of him there. He heard the nurse enter Peter's room, stood back in the shadow of the building near the side of the window, and waited for Peter to climb out. He didn't have long to wait and once Peter's head cleared the window frame, Derek blew the powdered wolfsbane, from his glove covered hand, into Peter’s face and leaped back. The fine purple powder fluffed around Peter's face and Derek saw the flash of Alpha red before Peter's eyes rolled up in his head and he slumped half out the window.

He pulled Peter the rest of the way through the window. As he threw him over his shoulder, the nurse put her head out and said, "You're ruining everything." 

Derek frowned and replied, "You'd have been dead in a week. Consider yourself saved." He then turned and walked to his rented SUV and tossed Peter in the back. He grabbed the shackles and clamped them on Peter's wrists, then got in and drove to the family home.

*******

Pulling up to the house, Derek got out, walked to the rear of the SUV, and opened the hatch. Peter was still unconscious so he pulled him out, threw him over his shoulder, and walked to the pond that was behind the remains of the house. He braced Peter against one of the trees near the pond, and using the chain he’d brought from the house that had been used to restrain young werewolves, he chained the Alpha to the tree and waited. 

He passed the time thinking about all the things he needed to do once he dealt with Peter. He was going to be busy just getting the succession tended to. 

Lost in his thoughts, he was startled when he heard a groan coming from Peter. Derek stood as the werewolf regained consciousness. He watched as Peter realized the situation he was in.

Looking around Peter shook his head and taunted, "You seriously brought me here? What, you're going to make me beg?" Derek stepped out of the shadows of the trees and Peter's eyes flashed red as he struggled against the chain holding him in place. The wolfsbane had weakened him considerably.

Peter spewed threats at Derek until he came fully into the light of the full moon and his identity was revealed. He demanded softly, "Give me one reason why I should let you live, Uncle Peter."

Peter's threats ceased and he stared at Derek in shock, "Derek? What are you doing? I'm the Alpha now. You need to release me and let me tend to the business our former Alpha refused to do."

Derek shook his head and replied with a frown, "That's your answer? That's not a reason. You killed my sister, MY ALPHA, so you could get revenge. That's all you're concerned with and you think I'm going to just release you to do that?"

Peter gave Derek a shrewd look "There will be a place for you. You will be my enforcer, my right hand. I'll start over. Like a vengeful God, I will raze this earth to the ground! I will take out all of them! Not just the wolves, but the Wendigos, the Banshees, every shapeshifter. I will obliterate the weak and I will remake the supernatural of Beacon Hills in my image. 

“I will raise an army and take back our rights from the hunters, the right to survive. And we will make them all pay for what they've done. I will scorch the earth and leave it dripping in their blood!"

Derek gazed towards the east and saw the first tinges of pink lighten the sky. He turned to face Peter, snorting in derision. "You believe that you will lead this pack into glory? That you will right the wrongs inflicted on our family? That you will eradicate the hunters?

"You will see us decimated! There will be NO Hale Pack with you leading it," Derek roared out in anger.

"I have figured out a lot of things sitting here waiting for you to wake up. Tell me, Peter, did you work with Kate Argent to trap our family? Did you make a deal with the devil, to kill my mother and become Alpha, in exchange for letting her kill the rest of us?"

Derek inhaled harshly and asked, "Did you know what was happening between us and use that to get her cooperation? Is that why you are so focused on revenge? Not because she killed our entire family, but because she went back on your deal and trapped you as well?"

Derek had thought about Peter's motivations in the past, on his drive from the airport. And a lot of things didn't add up. Peter was willingly working with Kate Argent to teach her control and to kill Scott. He heard about that from Chris Argent, who got it from his sister. 

Why Peter was the only one inside the house to survive? And why were her claws the only thing left of his mother? Had she been fighting with someone? He'd begun piecing things together and it formed a very ugly picture.

Peter paled at Derek's accusations. His heart raced and he pulled against the shackles and chain. Derek watched his silent struggle and said as he walked over to his uncle, "Your silence and your heart tell me more about your guilt than your voice ever could." 

Derek leaned into Peter's space, towering over him he declared, "You have been judged by the pack and have been found lacking." Derek slashed with a clawed hand and tore out Peter's throat. The Alpha gazed up at him with disbelief and as blood flowed from his severed jugular, the red bled from his eyes. With a gurgling gasp, Peter's eyes turned their natural blue, and then his gaze fell vacant. Derek heard his heart take one last fluttery beat before it stilled completely.

At the same moment Peter's heart stopped, the alpha power slammed into Derek. He'd felt this before but it was more intense than he remembered. He forced it down, reciting the mantra his mother had taught him years ago, "Alpha, Beta, Omega." He repeated it until he felt more in control and then sat on the ground and stared at his uncle's body, tears streaming down his face. Even though he knew there was no other way, it still hurt to lose another part of his family. 


	2. Chapter 2

January 10, 2011

Beacon Hills, California

Derek dusted off his hands and replaced the shovel he'd gotten from the shed behind the house. He was surprised it was still there after all this time.

He'd buried Peter beside the pond, where so many Alphas had held their ascension ceremonies, as tradition dictated with the wolfsbane infused rope spiraling over him. Peter might not rest in peace, but he was certain he wouldn't be coming back again.

He got into his rental and drove into town to rent a room to clean up before making an appearance at the Sheriff's Station. He knew he wouldn't have the same issues as before because he hadn't moved Laura's body. He'd decided on the drive from the airport that that had been what drew attention to him the last time. He would also have to project surprise when he was informed of Peter missing from the Long Term Care Unit.

After showering and changing clothes, he grabbed his keys and jacket and headed off to the Sheriff's Station.

*******

Derek pulled up at the Sheriff’s Station and watched as a tow truck pulled Laura's car into the impound yard. He would eventually get it out, but right now the SUV was better suited to his needs.

He went into the building and spoke to the deputy manning the front desk and she'd said the Sheriff would be right with him.

Noah Stilinski came out of his office, trailed by his son who was arguing about having to go home to do homework. He watched as Noah turned and said, "You did something I have told you several times NOT to do! You endangered yourself and Scott being at a crime scene. You are grounded. Do not pass go, do not collect $200, and no helping me look for remains. Go home, Stiles." The man turned and walked away before the young man could say anything else.

Derek stood as the Sheriff approached him. "How can I help you son?" Noah asked as he shook his hand.

Derek replied, "My name is Derek Hale and I want to report my sister, Laura, missing."

He heard Stiles choke as he made his way out of the building. 

Noah squinted at him and said, "I remember you. You're Talia's boy. I’m sorry about what happened to your family. Your parents were much respected in the community and their loss was greatly felt."

Derek lowered his head, and nodded saying, "Thank you, sir, it’s just me, Laura and Uncle Peter left now."

Noah gave a nod and said, "Well let's go into my office and see about some paperwork. When did you last see your sister?"

The two entered the office and Derek sat down, explaining that he'd last seen Laura on the twenty-eighth when she left New York. He explained that he'd talked to her last on the sixth and her phone was now going straight to voicemail. They had a deal that she would call every day she was away, and she didn't miss a day until the seventh. He got on a plane the morning of the ninth.

"Do you know why she came out here?" Noah asked him.

"She didn't explain, just that it had something to do with our Uncle Peter. She said she'd tell me more when she found out," Derek said.

"So you believe she's missing? Have you checked the hospital, to see if she's been there?" Noah asked, making notes on his report.

"No sir," Derek admitted. "But you have her car in the impound yard."

Noah's head snapped up and he rose from his chair, "Well let's go check it out."

When they got outside, a deputy was going through the car. He had a pile of Laura's things and was currently going through her bag.

"Sheriff," the deputy said as he noticed the Sheriff and Derek’s arrival, "We have identification here that shows Laura Hale as the owner."

Noah nodded, "Yes, we figured that it was her car since this is her brother here reporting her missing," indicating Derek beside him.

The deputy nodded at Derek, replying "I haven't found anything that indicates foul play, but we still have to dust for prints."

"OK Haigh, get on that and let me know when you’ve finished your report,” Noah ordered.

Noah walked Derek back to the front of the building and explained that they didn't have anything to lead to a crime, but they would keep looking. Derek asked when he could claim her car. Noah told him that he'd be called once they finished processing it.

Derek nodded and left the Sheriff's Station. He'd made the report and they should be completing the search by late this evening or early tomorrow and then they would discover it was Laura. He had the rest of the afternoon free; he was going to get some rest, while he still could. There would be a lot to do in the coming days.

*******

After getting back to his hotel, Derek ordered room service and changed into a pair of sweats. By the time his food arrived, he was feeling wiped out. As he sat eating his steak he considered what he needed to do. He would make simple arrangements for Laura’s burial in the family plot. She would get the proper burial she should have had before.

He would need to rent a temporary apartment while he had a new pack-house built. He also needed to have the old house demolished and figure out what to do with the tunnels. While they offered a secure space for out of control shifts, his family had been trapped in those tunnels. And he sure didn't want a recurrence of Crazy Kate hanging out there.

With a solid plan for the next day, Derek finished his dinner and got ready for bed. Turning off the lights he climbed into bed and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A few hours later, Derek was awakened by his cell going off. He rolled over and grabbed the phone, answering it without even checking the caller ID. The Sheriff asked him to come down to the Sheriff's Station, as he believed they found Laura. After telling the Sheriff he'd be there as soon as possible he got up, dressed, and headed out, trying to mentally prepare himself for seeing his sister's dead body, again.

Derek positively identified Laura at the coroner's office, and then went back to the sheriff's office to answer some more questions. The sheriff informed him that the preliminary autopsy on the body placed her time of death on Jan 6, so he was probably the last person to talk to her. He asked Derek a few more questions and then assured him that Laura's body would be sent to the mortuary as soon as the coroner was finished with the autopsy. Once that was finished, he returned to the hotel to try and get a few more hours of sleep. 

*******

Derek tossed and turned, not getting any real sleep before his alarm went off. He got up, showered, dressed, and hit the nearest coffee shop for a large coffee, before going to the funeral home to make all the arrangements. 

He informed the funeral director that he wanted his sister buried in the family plot in the preserve. He arranged for a simple pine casket and transportation to be handled through them.

The director informed him that they would be able to transport her to the preserve as soon as she was ready. Derek thanked the man and left to run his other errands.

Climbing into the SUV, he sat there thinking about how it felt like it did the first time he went through this. The pain at her loss felt as fresh now as it did then. He leaned back and let the sorrow flow through him, using it to build his determination to see this through and move forward. Slapping the steering wheel, he then started the car and headed off to the Realtor that had the loft.

As he passed the high school, he remembered the family vault. He needed to get in there and pull those bearer bonds out before that nightmare began as well.

He also gave Malia a passing thought but decided he'd deal with her once he was more settled. The Desert Wolf was still unaware of her at the moment, so she was safer where she was. 

Pulling into the realtor's office he went in and two hours later, he had a contract for a year's rental and keys to a warehouse with a loft apartment. It wasn't the same huge warehouse he’d had in the past, but he didn't need that as his plans were different. The realtor was arranging for the electric, gas, and water to be turned on.

Glancing at the clock on the dash, he realized it had been hours since he last ate, so he stopped in at the diner and took a table. He grabbed a menu and browsed the selections, and as he spied the curly fries, a slight grin crossed his face. He remembered the many times that Stiles proclaimed curly fries were a gift from the gods, but only for him, Sheriff Dad's weren't allowed. 

He was looking forward to different interactions with Stiles. He knew he was rather harsh with the guy when they first met, even downright bullying, and despite that Stiles always had his back. It wasn't until later that they began developing a friendship. That was one of the things he was determined to change. Because Stiles was the kind of friend that everyone needed.

The waitress interrupted his musings and took his order. As he waited for his food, he called the Sheriff and let him know about the plans for Laura, as he asked to be notified. When asked, the Sheriff said they didn't have any leads on who killed his sister, but he promised he wouldn't stop investigating.

Once he finished his call, his food arrived and he spent the next twenty minutes enjoying his lunch. As he ate, he had a sudden thought to contact Satomi. She may be able to help him with a few things. 

Finishing his lunch, he headed to the Ito Pack meeting place.

*******

Derek made his way through the forest, headed to Lookout Point. The forest it was located in was roughly twenty-five minutes from Beacon Hills. It was not connected in any way to the Hale Territory. He knew this was the meeting place for the Ito Pack. He didn't have to wait long before a werewolf appeared flashing his golden eyes and asking, "What are you doing here?"

Derek flashed his own red eyes replying, "I'm here to request a meeting with Alpha Ito. I'm Derek Hale, Alpha of the Hale pack."

The Beta looked at him closely, saying, "It's been a long time Derek, it's good to see you."

Derek looked him over, noting the dark curly brown hair and blue eyes, his offset nose gave him away, "Bobby? Bobby Hansen?" He was staring at one of the non-family members of the Hale pack. The Beta nodded and reached out to shake Derek's hand. 

Derek took the offered hand and as he shook it the Beta explained, "Yeah after the fire and so many pack bonds snapping, Alpha Satomi took us in. We would have gone with you and Laura, but she'd taken you and left by the time most of us could recover to get to her. I guess I don't have to ask where she is."

Derek shook his head, "It's a long, complicated story."

"Well come on, I'll take you to Alpha Satomi," Bobby said and led the way deeper into the forest.

They walked for several minutes following nothing more than deer trails when they broke into a clearing. A two-story sprawling house with a pagoda-style roof set nestled in the trees. Several young children were running around, who stopped and stared at the two as they crossed to the front porch. The door opened before they climbed the steps and Satomi Ito met them at the top of the steps.

"Alpha, I have brought a visitor. I believe you may know him," Bobby spoke respectfully.

Satomi tilted her head saying, "Yes it's been a few years, but the resemblance is there. Come in Derek Hale and let’s have some tea, or you can have a soft drink and I'll have tea."

Derek grinned as he climbed the steps "Of course Alpha Satomi."

Derek followed the older woman into the house, wondering how such an elder Alpha kept her hair as dark as it was. She was shorter than him, but she carried herself with the strength of an Alpha. 

She settled him at a kitchen island while she prepared their drinks. When she handed him his she said, "I take it that Laura is no longer with us?"

Derek took a drink of his soft drink and sat it down, "No, she's dead. Her body was found early this morning. She's being buried as soon as I prepare a space in the family plot.”

Satomi shook her head; her sadness reflected in her brown eyes, "I am so sorry for your loss. You have been through so much at such a young age. Was it hunters?"

"No, it was Peter. He managed to come out of the coma, feral and I guess he attacked her when she came out here. I tracked him from the house and put him down," the partial lie spinning easily from his lips. He wasn't certain it was luck, his ability to control his heart, or Howard's help that prevented the old Alpha from picking up on it.

"So you are a new Alpha that is going to need a pack. I believe that some of the former Hale pack would be willing to join you. And I must contact Cora. She came to us a few weeks after Laura took you away. She stayed here for a few days but kept saying she had to hide. So I made arrangements for her to go to a pack in Brazil when we had no way to contact Laura. Alpha Aronis has his pack in the mountains outside Brasilia. From what I understand she has been attending school in the city, and she is doing very well." 

Derek didn't have to feign shock. "I didn't know she survived. I thought..." He never knew that Cora had come to Satomi for aid.

"Yes, you are not alone in the world," Satomi assured him. "Now what are your current plans?"

Derek finished his drink slowly and placed the glass on the counter. "I'm going to bury Laura, and then I'll return to New York and pack up our apartments. I'll ship everything back here to a building I've rented. Long term plans are to build a stable pack, rebuild a house on my family's property, and tend to the territory as it should have been."

Satomi nodded, "Sounds like a solid beginning. I will speak with the members of my pack and see who is interested. I do suggest that you not return to New York alone. A lone Alpha is almost a challenge. I will see if someone will be willing to accompany you. If you don't find it as an intrusion, I would like to join you in burying Laura. It is a tradition that neighboring Alphas are present at the burial of a deceased Alpha as a sign of respect."

Derek responded, "Of course I will let you know once I make the final arrangements. Thank you for your assistance with Cora and with the aid to our extended pack, it is greatly appreciated. I wish Laura had considered approaching you."

"I wish she had as well. Things could have been different for all of you."

“I need to be on my way. It's been a rough twenty-four hours and I still have a grave to dig," Derek said, standing up.

Satomi escorted Derek to the door and after exchanging numbers, promised to be in contact with him about an escort to New York.

"You have a good afternoon and I'll speak to you soon," Derek said as he walked out on the porch.

"You as well. Robert, please escort Alpha Hale back to the Lookout.”

Bobby stepped over and nodded respectfully, "Yes Alpha." Then turning he said, "If you'll follow me, Alpha Hale." 

Derek followed the Beta back through the forest, talking back and forth of what they'd been doing the last few years. Once they reached the lookout Bobby said, "If you're going to reform the Hale pack, Danni and I would be pleased to join you."

Derek was speechless. While he appreciated Alpha Satomi's offer to speak to his former pack-mates, he didn't believe they'd join him after Laura's abandonment. 

He shook off the thoughts and said, "I'd be glad to have the both of you. But let's discuss that once I'm settled back here. I still have a trip to make back east to close up things there. But I'll get in contact with you through Alpha Satomi." 

Bobby agreed and after a slap on the shoulder, he said goodbye and turned back into the forest. 

Derek walked to his SUV, feeling a little accomplished for it having only been 24 hours. 

*******

Derek looked up to see several people walking through the preserve. He'd finished the rough grave for Laura the evening before, and was waiting for the funeral director to arrive with her body.

Satomi was leading several people towards the house where Derek was waiting. He'd called her when he heard from the funeral director and told her Laura was to be buried the next day and she promised to be there.

There were several werewolves that Derek recognized as being non-family members of the Hale pack. Satomi greeted him and introduced the others, and when he was introduced to Bobby's wife, Danni she hugged him around her overly pregnant belly. The others merely nodded in acknowledgment at the introductions. 

The wait for the hearse was short and when the director asked where to drive to, Bobby walked up and said they'd carry Laura to the gravesite, as it was a private matter. The funeral director shook his head as he pulled open the door and slid the coffin out on the rails.

Two other wolves joined Bobby and Derek in lifting the coffin and carrying it to the gravesite. Derek had laid two nylon straps across the hole, to divert from the fact they could lower the coffin without aid. 

Once Laura was lowered into the grave, the funeral director left and when the wolves were certain of his departure, Derek placed the wolfsbane infused rope in the coffin with his sister. 

He said a few words and then thanked everyone for coming and began filling the grave. The Ito pack left Derek in peace to bury his sister. In the silence of the preserve, Derek once more laid his sister to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

January 12, 2011

Beacon Hills, California

Once he finished burying Laura, Derek went to his hotel room, showered, and then drove to the Sheriff’s Station. He went in and asked to speak to Sheriff Stilinski.

The deputy called the Sheriff, letting him know that he was there.

Sheriff Stilinski came out and leaned against the counter, telling the deputy to get the paperwork on Laura's car. He then turned to Derek and said, "Are you going back to New York now?"

Derek watched as the deputy organized the papers, and then handed them to him for his signature. As he signed them, he replied to Noah, "I'm going to go back and close up our apartments and then I'm going to relocate here. Uncle Peter is all the family I have, so I want to be close."

Noah nodded and replied, "Let me know when you have an address so we can keep you updated on the investigation. I promise that I won't stop looking until I find her killer."

Derek finished the paperwork and slid it back to the deputy and turned to Noah saying, "Thank you, sir, I appreciate it. I have rented a building with an apartment that I'm going to be moving into. I can give you the address now, but I won't be taking up residence for at least another week or two."

Noah nodded and instructed the deputy to update the contact info for the Laura Hale case. Once that was done, the two shook hands, and Derek went to the impound yard and spoke with the deputy in charge and made arrangements to come back and get Laura's car.

He planned to store it at the old house in the detached garage. So after the arrangements were made, he drove back to the hotel, left the SUV there, and walked back to the Sheriff's Station and picked up the Camaro.

The interior smelled like a combination of dust and cleaning supplies. As he drove to the preserve, he lowered the windows to allow some of the smell to escape. By the time he reached the house, the embedded scent of his sister filled the car. He pulled up to the garage and just sat in front and soaked up her scent. All the issues from the last two years before coming back had erased it from his mind. Now he immersed himself in it, committing it to memory, giving in to his grief.

He didn't know how long he sat there before he realized he needed to put the car into the garage, so he got out and approached the door. The padlock on the door twisted off easily enough and he pushed the door open. Sitting in the garage were his Mother's Mercedes and Peter's Jaguar.

He looked over the vehicles and shook his head. How was it these weren't taken care of after the fire and how was it he'd never even checked the last time? Looking around the garage, he found the box mounted on the wall that contained the keys for both. He'd have to have maintenance done on them, but that was for another day. 

Seeing he had enough room, he pulled the Camaro into the garage and shut the door. He'd have to get another lock on it before he left. With that done, Derek took off running through the preserve surrendering to his wolf, letting the rhythm of the run soothe his weary soul. He eventually made his way to the hotel and decided a nap was in order.

Right after he climbed into bed, he got a text from Satomi saying that Bobby and another werewolf, Alex Bishop, had agreed to accompany him to New York. With that settled, he drifted off to sleep.

*******

Derek was pulled from his nap by the ringing of his phone. He reached over and saw it was from the Sheriff's Department. He sat up and answered. He listened to the sheriff apologize for bothering him, but could he come down to the station, as they had a situation they needed to discuss with him.

Derek agreed and got up, dressed then drove to the station to see what was going on. When he got there he was offered coffee and Danish and then told to sit in the interrogation room. This had an ominous feeling he didn’t like at all. The Sheriff and a man he didn't know entered the room and took seats across from Derek.

"Derek the reason we called you down here is that the hospital has reported Peter Hale missing. This is Mr. Thompson, the administrator from Beacon Hills Memorial, and he was the one to report his disappearance," Noah explained.

Derek glanced between both men and then focused on the Sheriff and asked, "Am I being accused of something?"

Noah shook his head and said, "No son, we just wanted to let you know and see if you knew anything about it?"

Derek nodded, and made a show of looking around and said, "And we're in an interrogation room why?"

Noah rolled his eyes and said, "Oh for god sakes, the conference room was painted yesterday and still stinks, I figured this would be better."

Derek relaxed and said, "No I haven't seen my Uncle Peter. I was planning to stop by the hospital before I went back to New York tomorrow. He's the reason Laura came out here, and last I was told his condition hadn't changed, so I assumed he was still bedridden and uncommunicative."

Mr. Thompson nodded, saying, "Yes, according to his chart, his mental condition hasn't changed in six years. He's made progress as far as physical healing, but he's still comatose. His disappearance wasn't noticed until his regular nurse didn't show up last night."

Derek and Noah exchanged glances and Noah said, "You mean to tell me the man has been missing since last night and you're just now reporting it?”

Mr. Thompson glared at the sheriff and replied, "We did a full search of the hospital and all annexes before we called you. We had to ensure he wasn't just misplaced."

Derek would have been horrified if he didn't know where Peter was. "Misplaced," he echoed.

Mr. Thompson nodded, "Yes, unfortunately, we occasionally misplace a patient for a few minutes while they are in transport for one test or another, or if there is a reason for them to be moved from their room. It usually resolves itself, but it does sometimes happen."

Noah cleared his throat and said, "And you're certain he hasn't been 'misplaced”?"

Derek could almost hear the quotes around the word misplaced in the Sheriff’s tone.

Mr. Thompson replied saying, "Yes, Sheriff, we have done a thorough search."

Noah rubbed a hand across his face and said, "Well how about this, I'll send a couple of deputies over, and they can give it an official search, and ask a few questions."

Mr. Thompson sighed and said, "Fine. I'm just ensuring that Mr. Hale is aware, that you are aware that Mr. Hale is missing."

Derek arched a brow and said, "What you mean is you want to make sure I don't sue your hospital for his disappearance."

Mr. Thompson sighed again and said, "That too."

Derek stood and said, "I'm done. You aren't even certain he's missing. After my last two days, I would appreciate it if you'd let me know when you figure out that he is missing, and not just misplaced. Sheriff, have a good evening."

Noah stood and said, "I'll keep you notified Derek, have a good evening."

Derek got to the SUV, left the parking lot, and made it to the first red light before the laughter burst out of him. Misplaced. It should have been terrible, but it was hysterical seeing the man try to justify misplacing a patient. He got control of his laughter and focused on driving. 

Well, this was going to put a screw in his plans; then again maybe not. There would be an investigation into Peter's disappearance, and Derek had an alibi. And it's not like you could hide taking a comatose man from the hospital. The question of the nurse’s location remained. She was at the hospital when he took Peter, and he knew she didn't end up in the trunk of her car.

Turning into the hotel parking lot, he parked the SUV and went up to his room. He had a few plans to make for his return to New York. 

*******

Derek had made all the arrangements for the trip to New York. He'd verified the names with Satomi and had tickets waiting for them in Sacramento. He also made arrangements to have a rental car waiting at the airport in New York.

He had a list of things to do once he got to New York. He needed to pack up the apartments, meet with the family attorney to get everything transferred over to him and go visit his grandparents’ house and vault in North Carolina. He was going to be busy getting everything situated and shipped back to California. 

He wasn’t sure if anything was coming from his Grandparent’s place, as Laura had never dealt with it that he knew of.

Ordering room service and watching a movie, he settled in for the evening just relaxing and trying to acclimate to being back in time. This new chance allowed him to make things better for himself and the people of Beacon Hills. 

Going to bed early, he had no trouble sleeping through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

January 13, 2011

New York, New York

Derek looked around at Laura's apartment and almost cried. He'd never come back the last time, so he hadn't had to deal with this. He'd had the attorney pack it up and put it into storage. He'd done the same with his apartment as well. But now he was going to have to deal with it.

He, Bobby and Alex had arrived in New York after a five-and-a-half-hour flight. All three of them were edgy from inactivity and the crush of people on the packed plane. They talked a little on the flight, Derek getting to know Alex, but there was a lot they couldn't discuss. Alex and his parents had also been non-family members of the pack, but Derek vaguely remembered him, as he'd been away at school those last few years. To be honest there were few of the non-family pack members he did remember.

They disembarked and since their luggage consisted of carry-on bags, they bypassed the baggage claim part of the experience. They'd picked up the rental and were out of the airport in under an hour.

Derek navigated the streets and got them to Laura's apartment in just under forty-five minutes. There was more room in her apartment than his, so they would be staying there. 

After a long run in Central Park, where they blended in with the other runners, they'd ordered take out and watched a ballgame for the rest of the evening.

Organizing sleeping arrangements, after calls were made to Beacon Hills, the three werewolves collapsed into bed. It was obvious that werewolves didn't fly well.

*******

After waking the next morning and having breakfast, Derek began sorting through Laura's desk. He found the address for the family attorney and called him. When he informed him of Laura's death, he was able to get an appointment that morning.

The three wolves loaded up in the SUV and went to the attorney's office. They didn't have to wait long, as Dawson Cumberland waved them into his office after only a few minutes. 

Derek watched as the man settled into his chair. His blue eyes glanced over the Alpha and Derek noticed a small twitch at the corners of his bearded mouth. Dawson gestured for all of them to be seated and he began pulling out folders. Derek watched as his dark head was bent over his work, trying to determine if the person before him was man or wolf. He couldn't draw a scent from him, so he assumed he was human. 

Dawson pulled Laura's file, as he explained that his firm had been serving the Hale Pack for almost one-hundred years, so it was no problem to make the transition from one Alpha to the next.

He informed Derek that he'd received a copy of the death certificate, and when the original came in it would be placed in Laura's file. He added that Laura's checking account balance would be transferred to his account, and the portfolio of the assets of his family, including the life insurance benefits, would be transferred into his name as he was the beneficiary. 

He informed Derek that he would handle the transfer of all Hale property in California and North Carolina, as it was all his. He also informed him of his financial responsibilities to the Preserve. 

He explained to him about the Hale Foundation, which was financed by a percentage of the yearly earnings of the portfolio. Dawson also informed him that he would continue to handle the foundation matters unless Derek had an objection. Derek agreed with his plan and Dawson then brought up the responsibility for Peter's care.

Derek looked at him and said, "Peter's dead, so we need to finalize his assets as well."

Dawson glanced at him as asked, "Is there a death certificate?"

Derek frowned and replied, "You said you received a copy of Laura's death certificate. It's his cause of death."

Dawson sighed and said, "I can draw up the paperwork now and finalize it once a death certificate is issued. Does anyone know he's dead?"

Derek shook his head and replied, "No, they think he's missing as he disappeared from the hospital."

Dawson shook his head and said, "Alright, I'll take care of it,"

Dawson slid the finished paperwork over to Derek, he read and initialed where he needed and signed at the bottom. Dawson took back the papers and made copies of the paperwork. He gave the copies to Derek and put the originals in a new file with a temporary label with his name on it.

He then pulled out a file with Peter's name on it and began going through it.

"We consolidated Peter's holdings after the fire when Laura took over. All his assets were put into high yield mutual fund and 25% of the interest is used to pay for his care in Beacon Hills. The remaining interest is returned to the fund. We had Laura as the beneficiary. With her death you automatically become beneficiary.

"The 25% goes into a bank account in Beacon Hills, which automatically pays the hospital each month. We will need to take Laura off that account and add you to it. I will have the bank pay the final balance on the hospital bill and then put a temporary stop on the payments until they find him or he is declared dead.

"Once he is declared dead, the assets will become yours as you will be the beneficiary," Dawson explained.

Derek asked, "How much money is in Peter's fund?"

Dawson pulled a page out of the stack in front of him and handed it to Derek saying, "As of December 31, 2010, there is $4.3 million in the Peter Hale Portfolio. The balance on the account for his care is $134,000 and some change. Peter enhanced the assets left to him by your great grandparents significantly before the fire. I believe he also worked with the assets of your parents and grandparents."

Derek swallowed and asked, "And how much are the assets I just signed papers for."

The attorney cleared his throat and said, "The Hale Portfolio, as it stands at this moment, contains $10.8 million in investments."

Derek paled and muttered, "Fuck me." He'd never seen any of that since he'd never made it back to handle it.

"Do you have an inventory for the family vault in Beacon Hills?" Derek croaked.

Dawson pulled out yet another file and pulled out a page, sliding it over to Derek asking, "Is there something, in particular, you're looking for."

Derek scanned the page muttering "Bearer bonds."

The attorney replied, "I believe the bearer bonds are item #12, $117 million in bearer bonds."

Alex let out a choked noise, the first sound to come from either of the Betas since they arrived. Derek glanced at him and then frowned as he was trying to total up the three amounts.

"With the addition of the bearer bonds, the total amount of the assets is $132 million, that you have limited access to," the attorney explained.

Bobby let out a gasp at that statement. Derek huffed in amusement. He knew the family had money, he just didn't know they had this kind of money. 

"I need to get those bonds out of the vault. What do you suggest I do with them?” He asked the attorney.

The man frowned and said, "I asked Talia about that when she took over, and she told me her father said to always leave them as they are. The threat of hunters having the ability to hack your accounts is real. Access to ready funds that can be used anonymously is important. So, if you can't leave them there, move them to a safe place that you have easy access to."

"Okay I can understand that reasoning,” Derek said. "I also need access to the North Carolina vault and the house as well," Derek told the attorney.

Dawson pulled out a small box and a file of papers, handing both to Derek, and saying, "Those are the keys to the entire North Carolina compound. No one has been in that vault, that I'm aware of, since the last time your grandfather went in. He made a complete inventory that was supposed to be updated after his death, but Laura never took the time."

"I'm going to visit before I head back to Beacon Hills. I'll note any changes to the inventory and send it to you. I need to set up an account for the rebuilding of the Hale House.” 

The attorney took some notes and said, "We can set up a high yield interest account for that. I can sell a few shares of stock and open an account in the same bank that handles Peter's care. How much do you wish to deposit initially?" Dawson asked.

Derek sighed, "Put $500,000.00 in the account. If needed we can add more later?"

"Yes, I'm more than willing to assist in the pack-house being rebuilt," Dawson assured him.

"I can have the account set up by end of business today, and have your account packages couriered over to you for it and access to Peter's account in Beacon Hills," he continued.

“I’m at Laura's, so they'll need to be sent there. I'm packing up our apartments and shipping everything to Beacon Hills," Derek said.

Dawson grimaced and said, "Mr. Hale why don't you let me arrange to have both apartments packed and the contents shipped. You mentioned going to the North Carolina Compound. Take some time to go through the vault and the house. Spend the full moon there; relax. The company we use will have both apartments packed and on its way in a week."

Derek shared looks with Alex and Bobby, who both shrugged as if to say it was his call. He turned back to the attorney and said, "That sounds like a great idea. I'll pack a few more things from my place and leave the rest to your crew." He'd made the same arrangements last time by phone. He didn't see him getting through packing up all of Laura's things.

"I will make arrangements for them to meet you at Laura's tomorrow morning. They'll need keys and door codes for both apartments but they can take care of everything," Dawson explained.

"Now do you have a residence while the house in the preserve is being built?" the attorney asked, putting all the papers back into their folders.

"Yes, I rented a building that has an apartment, in the warehouse district. That's where I planned to ship our things."

"I'll need the address so I have current information for you," Dawson said, sliding a pad towards him.

Derek wrote out the address and his phone number and then slid the pad back.

Dawson looked it over and said, "I think that takes care of everything." Handing him a card he continued, "If you think of anything else you need, just give me a call. My office, home, and cell numbers are listed so don’t hesitate to call any time."

Derek took the card, stood up gathering his files and the box, and said, "Thank you for all your help, Mr. Cumberland."

"You're more than welcome, Alpha Hale," Dawson said.

Derek left the office, Bobby and Alex followed him; into the elevator, through the lobby, and out the doors without saying a word. They walked down the street to the parking garage and got into the SUV. Derek started the vehicle and then said, "Crap, I forgot to get him to validate the parking ticket."

Bobby let out a noise that sounded like a croak, while Alex started laughing. When Bobby was finally able to speak without sounding like a frog he said, "I don't think you'll have any problem paying for the parking."

Derek shot him a glare and replied sullenly, "Yeah, I guess not."

*******

Derek woke early, preparing for the arrival of the packing/moving crew. He'd packed a few things from his apartment and some personal things of Laura's. 

After the morning at the attorney's office, the werewolves decided to do a walking tour of New York. Derek showed them all the sites, including the World Trade Center 9-11 Memorial, Rockefeller Center, and the Empire State building. They went by Derek's apartment, and then came back to Laura's.

They had a good time overall and were slowly building friendships. Derek realized early on that these two were probably some that Satomi was setting up to join him. He was trying to let go of his distrust of anyone not family, but it was a work in progress.

Bobby had been around more as he was growing up, as his father worked with Derek’s father in the preserve. But Alex had been a peripheral member. The blond-haired, blue-eyed Beta had been away at college in the years leading up to the fire. So Derek was working on getting to know him better.

The two werewolves woke up shortly after he did and they were working around each other making breakfast, straightening up the apartment, and getting ready to leave. They had plans to fly to Charlotte, North Carolina and be at the Hale Compound by evening for the full moon. 

Getting the movers situated when they arrived; the werewolves made their flight to Charlotte and arrived at the Compound by 5 pm, in more than enough time for moonrise.

The keys opened the lock on the iron gate and Derek drove through. He drove past the trail that led to the metal buildings that hid the vault and turned down the dirt road that led through the trees. Following the road back into the woods, they finally came to the clearing where Derek's grandparents’ house sat.

The werewolves exited the car, feeling edgy from being cooped up this close to moonrise. Not even bothering with their bags, all three took off at a run through the woods. Derek howled his joy as he shifted, the other two joining in.

The three werewolves spent the entire night running, hunting, and mock fighting with each other; bonding as friends. They ran in the moonlight until they were exhausted, then went back to the house, piled on the loungers sitting on the back porch, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

January 16, 2011

The Hale Compound, North Carolina 

After their moon run the three wolves greeted the morning with a camaraderie that close friends often do. They entered the house and both Betas were supportive of Derek as he faced the memories of his grandparents in their abandoned home. 

The house was dusty after being left for six years and needed to be aired out. They went around opening windows. All the furniture had been draped in dust sheets, but the air was stale. Derek checked his phone to see how far they were from the nearest town. He had visited the compound once when he was younger, as his grandparents always came to Beacon Hills to visit. The nearest town was ten miles away so they drove there and rented a motel room and showered. They found a place for breakfast and after stuffing themselves on a breakfast buffet, grabbed a few groceries, and headed back to the compound.

The air was clearer in the house and the three wolves began exploring. First thing was to find the generator and get it going. Once the house had lights, the true exploration began.

Derek walked into his grandfather's study and sat down at the desk, moving the cover and looking through the drawers. He found bills and receipts but nothing of any importance, just mundane life. He saw his grandfather's journal in the top drawer, but he let it be; some things were private, even to a species that couldn't hide much from others.

He met up with Alex in the library and saw him looking closely at the books. "Anything interesting?" he asked curiously.

Alex turned, saying, "There are some pretty rare books here. Some of them look like they go back to the founding of the Hale Pack. Genealogies, journals, and the like; all the information you could want if you were researching your distant past. There are some obscure texts on different topics; druids being a main topic and also various bestiaries. And this one is very interesting," Alex reached up and pulled down a thin book with a fleur-de-lis on the spine. 

"This seems to be about the Argent Hunter Clan. Handwritten. Now, what's the former Alpha of a werewolf pack doing with this in his library?" Alex asked arching a brow.

Derek took the book and opened it. Then he shook his head as he thumbed through it. It was written in French, which he didn't understand. Handing the book back to Alex he said, "I don't know, and my French is non-existent. We'll take it back with us though. It might be useful."

Derek was looking over the other books when Bobby called out, "Derek, you might want to look at this."

Derek and Alex went to see what Bobby found. He was standing in front of the bay window with the window seat raised, revealing storage space. Bobby pointed to it and said, "Take a look."

Derek walked over and looking in saw the storage space contained a military rifle and three clips of ammo. Derek reached in and pulled the rifle out. He exchanged glances with the two Betas and went back to his grandfather’s study. Laying the rifle on the desk, he opened the drawer and found the journal that he'd passed over. He’d intended to leave it alone, but there might be an explanation for the gun in it.

Opening the journal, he went to the last entries. His grandfather wrote of his increased vigilance of protecting the compound. There had been sightings of hunters in the area from the members of other packs that were nearby. He wrote of his disagreement with his daughter on how she handled hunter incursions. He believed that they needed to stand their ground. He also wrote of his belief that the days of defending against the hunters with tooth and claw were over. It was time to match them in weaponry if they stood a chance of survival.

The last entry was the day they'd left for Beacon Hills for the wolf moon. He told of how he hoped to convince Talia that Peter was right, that the pack was in a perilous position. But that was the only thing Peter was right about. He wrote about how he believed that Talia was the perfect Alpha for the times, but she needed to be more suspicious of those who claimed balance.

Derek laid the journal on the desk and stared at the gun. His grandfather probably cussed when the house was attacked. If he'd had his rifle he could have taken out a few of them, perhaps bought the family time, the what if's and could haves were going to drive Derek crazy.

He was curious as to what was in the vault now. He got up and told Alex and Bobby they were going to the vault, and went out to the SUV and got in.

*******

Derek drove them back towards the front of the compound where the sheet metal buildings were located off the road, deep in the trees. He got out and sighed. There were seven metal buildings of various sizes and he had no idea which one hid the vault entrance. 

With no other option, Derek walked to the closest building and unlocked the padlock. He continued the process of elimination; unlocking buildings until he found the one that hid the vault entrance. He knew he'd found it when he saw the triskele on the back wall that stood out in bas-relief. 

He pushed the symbol and the wall popped open, exposing the hole in the floor. Using the flashlight on his phone, he climbed down the ladder and walked over to stand before the vault door. He slid his claws into the mechanism that allowed the door to open and gave a satisfied grin when he heard the lock click. Walking into the vault he found the switch that turned on the generator giving power to the lights.

He looked around thinking that every Hale vault had a basic design and that it was good they did. You only had to learn once how to navigate them.

He saw shelves were lining the walls of the vault; some with books, others with jars, and cases. As the three wolves began to explore the vault, Derek began looking through the cases. Some contained ground mistletoe; others had wolfsbane in various states. He found one that contained six vials of yellow fluid. There was a folded sheet of paper tucked into the lid and he pulled it out.

He read the page that described the vials as liquefied _Aconitum Vulparia_ or yellow wolfsbane, which was the strongest known and the rarest; it could also be used to counteract bite rejection. The only cure was to burn it from the wound.

He sat down hard on the floor. _Counteract bite rejection_ stuck in his mind. This could have been used to save Paige. He shook in his rage. All this time there was a cure for bite rejection. He sat there wondering why no one ever mentioned this. He wondered if his mother knew; if Peter knew. 

His thoughts were spiraling out of control. Who knew and didn't tell, why didn't... "Derek!" jolted him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Bobby kneeling in front of him.

"Derek, are you alright? What happened?" Bobby asked rapid-fire as he held him by the shoulders.

Derek shook his head and climbed to his feet, saying, "I'm fine. Just found something unexpected." He replaced the page and closed the case then looked at the others. They each had a species written on a label on the front. Fifteen cases contained vials; some having three or four vials others having up to ten. There was a single sheet of paper tucked into the lids of every case. He turned to Bobby and said, "These go with us if nothing else does."

Bobby nodded his agreement and said, "We found some other things that you need to look at." 

Derek followed him to the back of the vault and stacked on the floor were crates of guns and ammo. Alex turned from inspecting a crate of ammo and said, "Looks like Grandpa Hale was preparing for war."

Derek huffed and let a smile spread across his face. He knew what was possibly coming, now that he was Alpha again. Deucalion would come whether Scott McCall was bitten or not. Looking around at the different guns and the wolfsbane behind him, a plan was beginning to form. He could see what his grandfather had planned and he agreed with it. What was it Chris Argent said, 'You always bring claws to a gunfight?' Maybe it's time the wolves bring guns to the gunfight. And he knew Kate was going to show up. Nodding he made a decision. 

"Close those crates. We're going to leave everything here. I need to call Dawson. We're going to need a truck," Derek announces.

Bobby tilted his head and said, "You planning on going to war as well?"

Derek shook his head, "Remind me to show you Grandpa Seb's journal. He was preparing for war. He was preparing to make a stand here, but when he went to Beacon Hills to join us for the wolf moon, he left his guns here, to appease my mom. He wrote that he was going to try to convince her. If he'd taken even one of these guns, he might have been able to save them all. It might not have been, but we'll never know. I'm not going to make that mistake. It's time the Hale Pack joins the twenty-first century."

Alex stared open-mouthed at Derek’s statement and then said, "You do know that Satomi fights with a sword right? So I can't see how bringing wolves to equal footing with the hunters would be any different."

That decision made, the three continued to explore the vault. They found a lot of interesting stuff. They even found a safe with an electronic keypad. Derek thought for a while and then punched the four digits of his grandmother’s birthday. The lock clicked and the light turned green. He flipped the handle and the safe opened. There were several small bags and a briefcase in the safe. Derek pulled the briefcase out and popped the latch, as Bobby whistled lowly. Derek turned to see him pouring loose diamonds from the bag he held. 

Derek huffed and resigned himself to there being more wealth in the briefcase. He opened it and there was a note that said, ‘Peter found the bearer bonds, the lawman has the code.' 

Derek sighed and said. "I guess the bearer bonds used to be here, but they moved them. Not sure about the lawman thing though. Okay, put all this back in the safe. We're going to leave that here. Just like Dawson said, anonymous funding."

Bobby poured the diamonds back in the bag, laid the bag in the safe, and Derek laid the briefcase on top. He closed the safe and turned the handle and the light flashed red then went out.

Derek pulled out his phone and checked the time. They'd been looking through both the house and the vault for five hours and it was past time for a break.

"Let's go find something to eat. I need to call Dawson and let him know that there were some things not on the inventory and see how we can go about getting the guns back home," Derek said as he walked back towards the entrance.

Bobby and Alex both agreed, following him. He gestured them through the door and they climbed the ladder. Derek turned back and scanned the vault. He thought with a smile, Peter had to get it somewhere. Gramps was just saner about it.

He switched off the generator, killing the lights and left the vault, closing the door behind him and made his way to the exit. His companions were waiting outside the building for him and he locked it up before they got in the car and drove to the house.

While Alex and Bobby made up sandwiches, Derek grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He went into the study to make his call to Dawson.

*******

Derek pulled out the card Dawson gave him and made the call. Sitting at his Grandfather's desk he waited for the answer.

"Good afternoon. Cumberland and Associates. This is Michelle, how may I direct your call?" a female voice answered the phone.

"Hello Michelle, this is Derek Hale. I need to speak with Dawson Cumberland please," Derek replied.

"One moment please, Mr. Hale," Michelle replied.

He was put on hold and classical music began playing in his ear. He was waiting seconds before Dawson's voice came through.

"Alpha Hale, how's North Carolina?" Dawson asked.

"It's interesting. I need to update you on the inventory list. There were a few things not on it," Derek replied dryly.

"Alright let me pull that list up and I'll be happy to add to it," Dawson replied, as Derek heard typing in the background.

"I have the list ready, what do we need to add?" 

"The first item is 5 crates of AR-15's 10 per crate," Derek stated.

There was silence on the phone. Not even typing could be heard. Then he heard a throat clearing.

Dawson cleared his throat and said, "Can I call you back? I won't be a minute."

"Sure, I'll be waiting," And Derek disconnected.

Alex came in with a plate that had a huge sandwich, with some chips and a soft drink. He placed it on the desk and arched a brow and opened his mouth when Derek's phone rang. Derek held up a finger to pause Alex and answered the phone.

"This is Derek Hale," he said answering the phone.

"Yes, Alpha Hale, this is Dawson Cumberland. I'm sorry, there was no way I could answer your questions on that line. I am aware of the guns and accessories that the former Alpha Hale purchased. I believe there are clips, ammo, and scopes along with the guns."

Derek sighed, "So what was he doing? Preparing for war or building stock for the arm's trade, because I wasn't aware that my grandfather was so militant."

"He wasn't exactly militant; he was ensuring the protection of his family. He'd heard rumors of packs being attacked. There were several packs in the Blue Ridge Mountains that had been annihilated. He wanted to ensure his pack was safe so I helped him facilitate the purchases and shipping." 

Derek had a feeling that was what he was going to hear. Now he had to see if Dawson would continue to help.

"Are you willing to facilitate the moving of a few crates to California? Because these do me no good here, and I agree with his reasoning and his plan, for obvious reasons." 

"I would be happy to ensure the safety of the future Hale Pack, Alpha Hale," Dawson said solemnly.

The two spent the next five minutes discussing how to get the guns moved across the country, and how to procure Derek a license for the guns. Dawson informed him that the guns were part of his grandfather's estate, and they were legal. They reached an agreement and had a plan.

"Was there anything else you needed answered, Alpha Hale?" Dawson asked.

Derek froze at the wording of that question. It seemed to be a little leading. Like Dawson knew he had a question about something. Then it clicked in his mind. Lawman...man of law...lawyer.

"Yes, actually I do. What is the code?" Derek asked, stepping out on the proverbial limb.

"07748" 

"And what does that code go to?" Derek asked cautiously. This call had already surprised him; he wasn't sure if he was ready for more surprises.

"There is safe in the basement, behind the freezer," Dawson said. "He wanted to ensure that only the successor could get to what was in the safe. I don't have an inventory for that."

Shaking his head Derek said, "I guess I'll see what's so important. Let me know when you have all the arrangements made."

"Of course Alpha Hale, have a good afternoon," the attorney said before he disconnected.

Derek placed his phone on the desk and glanced over to see Alex sitting on the small sofa, eating a sandwich of his own. 

"If I find out the safe in the basement contains the deed to California, I'm going to be pissed," Derek took a big bite of his sandwich, as Alex almost choked on his laughing.

*******

Once they finished lunch, the three wolves went down to the basement of the house. You could hear the generator running outside, and the lights lit up every corner. Walking over to the freezer, Derek grabbed it on either side and effortlessly slid it forward, giving him enough space to get behind it.

The safe was built into the wall and had a numeric keypad on the door. Derek punched in the code, and the audible click was heard and the door popped open. 

Opening it completely, Derek saw two leather folios and a few boxes that looked to be ring and bracelet boxes. He pushed the boxes to the side and pulled out the folios. Their removal revealed a recessed area in the bottom that contained a leather pouch. Handing the folios to Bobby, Derek pulled the pouch out and took it over to the laundry folding table. 

When Alex looked over his shoulder and whispered, "It's big enough for a deed." Derek growled lowly and unzipped the pouch. He reached in and pulled out a hand full of papers. He leaned against the table and began flipping through them. There was the deed to this property and house, the deed to the house and land in the preserve. There were also deeds to several properties in Beacon Hills and Fairview, California. All the deeds to the properties the Hales owned. It wasn't exactly California, but it was a lot of Beacon County.

There were also lease agreements for each of the properties, and the contract for the donation of the land to Beacon Hills School District, with the condition that the vault would remain accessible to the Hale family in perpetuity.

Derek glanced up at Alex and said, "It's not the deed to California, just the properties we own. But I'm wondering why they are here and not at the attorney's office. I would think that he would be handling this.”

He laid the deeds on the table and pulled the rest of the papers out. He began thumbing through them and saw they were more bearer bonds. There were 25 pages with different amounts, set up with different banks and organizations.

Putting those back in the pouch, he handed it to Alex and said, "That goes back in the safe. Grab those boxes out of the safe too, please."

Alex took the pouch and did as he was asked. 

Taking the folios from Bobby, Derek laid them on the table and opened one. Inside were the bill of sale and the manifest for the guns that were in the vault. The manifest listed the guns, ammo, clips, and scopes. There was another bill of sale for a reloader press kit. He wasn't sure where that was. He closed that one and put it with the deeds, and opened the other.

Inside were typed instructions on how to distill wolfsbane. As he read he realized that the process took several weeks and a lot of wolfsbane. There were specific directions for preparing wolfsbane for use in bullets as well. He paled when he read the results of each method of delivery. When he got to the last page, he saw a handwritten note. 

_I hope this aids you in your endeavor and you never feel the bite of a bane bullet. Alexander Argent_

Derek slumped back against the table. His grandfather had worked with an Argent. What is it with this family that the Argent family is always involved? Three generations have done this.

He looked up from the paper and saw the concerned looks coming from Bobby and Alex. He simply handed Bobby the papers and walked away. He walked past the washer and saw in the back corner a cloth-covered item. He walked over and pulled the cloth off and it was the reloader. It looked as if it had never been used, or had been meticulously cleaned. 

Shaking his head, he turned back to Bobby and Alex and said, "My grandfather was either crazy or he was planning to use wolfsbane on hunters. My god, he was going to give them back what they've given to us over the years."

Bobby cleared his throat and said, "Did you read all of this, where it gives descriptions of the results. If this is true, it will harm them almost as badly as it does us. Derek this could change the way werewolves deal with hunters. We can protect ourselves and our packs better. This..."

"This can't get out. Can you imagine what will happen if other packs find out? They'll accuse me of turning on them, of taking sides with the hunters. I will admit there are a couple of hunters that I'd love to use it on, but I can't let anyone think I'd ever use this on other wolves," Derek stated authoritatively, while in the back of his mind he had already made the bullets that would eliminate Deucalion, Ennis, and Kali. But that was something he was going to keep to himself as long as he could.

Bobby exchanged a look with Alex. "That you would take that stance shows your determination to protect your pack. I... I need to make a phone call," he said as he pulled out his phone and went back upstairs.

Derek turned to Alex who had a small grin on his face. "Do you know you're sexy as hell when you pull the Alpha Card?"

That statement caused Derek to flush from his ears to his neck in embarrassment. Alex walked over to him and said, "That's adorable, and I had to go and promise Satomi I wouldn't stalk you," as he patted Derek on the arm. He stepped away as Bobby returned. Bobby noticed the blushing and rolled his eyes and told Alex to stop flirting.

Bobby stood in front of Derek and said, "On behalf of my wife and Mate Danni, I request entrance for her and I into the Hale Pack, if you'll have us. This also includes the pup in the oven." He then lowered his head, exposing his neck in submission.

Derek was stunned. He knew it was possible, but he didn't imagine it would happen this soon. He glanced at Alex who had a proud grin on his face. Turning back to Bobby, he rested his clawed hand on the exposed neck, as he'd seen his mother do in the past, and replied, "I grant you entry into the Hale Pack, may we offer protection and succor to each other all of our days." He then pulled his hand back and watched as Bobby lifted his head.

The werewolf grinned, saying, "Just like Talia did it. I can't wait to tell Danni. Thank you for accepting us Alpha."

"You're welcome." and I hope we all don't regret this, he thought. 

Alex started laughing, "Man you're a natural. It's in your blood. And you have the firepower to back up your edicts."

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Let’s go, I need to call Dawson about this. Looks like I'm moving the reloader press as well. " 

Derek put the deeds inside the folio with the gun papers, handing it to Bobby and gathered up the boxes. He opened each box as he put it in the safe. It was as he suspected, his grandmother's jewelry; her rings, necklaces, and bracelets. There was one necklace with a medium-sized triskele on a masculine chain. It had been his grandfather’s. That he kept. He closed the safe, slid the freezer back into place and the three of them went upstairs to make their phone calls.

*******

They made their calls, Bobby to Danni and Derek to Dawson. The attorney said it should be no problem to move the reloader as well. When Derek asked about the paperwork, he was informed that Dawson had copies of the bill of sale on the guns and accessories, but the deeds should be in his office. Derek assured him when he reached Beacon Hills that he would FedEx the paperwork to him.

He also told Derek that he'd obtained him a temporary Federal Firearms License so there would be no problem with him having the guns. By the time he got home, he would be temporarily registered as a gun dealer in the State of California, with the final licenses issued in 60 days after processing and background checks. He was being added to the Hale Foundation license that had been obtained when his grandfather purchased the guns. All the paperwork would be sent to his home address.

Dawson also gave him the information for the people who were going to transport the guns and said they should arrive on Tuesday.

Derek thanked the attorney and ended the call. He turned to Bobby and Alex and said, "I've had enough! Let's close the house up and go back to the motel. I want a rare steak and a hot shower." Both wolves agreed and they began shutting down the house. Once finished they headed back towards the gate to leave.

They took turns showering and once ready, located a steakhouse and spent the next two hours enjoying rare steak and good wine.

Once they finished their meal, they went back to the hotel. Derek settled on the bed and made a phone call to Beacon Hills. 

Throughout the trip, he kept up the pretense of a concerned nephew. He called the sheriff every other day to see if there had been any news, so far they hadn't found anything. 

Once he ended the call he looked over to Bobby and said, "They found Peter's nurse. She moved to Sacramento. When they brought her in for questioning she told them everything. That Peter was a werewolf, who killed Laura and that Laura turned into a real wolf. She also said that I took him out through the window, that I probably killed him, and that I was probably a werewolf too."

Bobby and Alex stared at him dumbfounded. Bobby shook his head as if clearing his thoughts and asked, "And what did the Sheriff say?"

"That she's been remanded to Eichen House for a 72-hour evaluation, and that she probably killed Peter and is setting herself up for an insanity plea," Derek replied with a grin.

“Do you have any idea how that's going to play out?" Bobby asked.

"Not a freaking clue. But however it does we'll get through it."

Leaning back against the headboard Derek began reading his grandfather's journal. He started at the beginning and read almost half before he lost his focus. Putting the book on the bedside table he announced he was going to bed. He turned off the light, climbed under the covers, and was asleep in seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

January 16, 2011

Hale Compound, North Carolina

Derek looked around the house and was satisfied with their progress. They had everything in one place that was going on the truck to be delivered to Beacon Hills. He had crates of guns and accessories stacked in the living room. He'd boxed up some of the wolfsbane, in particular the yellow, and that was going as well. While going through the vault, he found carefully bagged seed for the different varieties of the plant and he was considering a greenhouse out in the preserve. 

He'd gone through the Library and Study and pulled all of his grandfather's journals, boxing them up. There were over one-hundred of the leather-bound books, holding a wealth of wisdom from a former Alpha. If anything he would get an in-depth view of a successful Alpha and maybe learn a few things.

He'd explored upstairs, and in his grandparents’ bedroom, he found another crate of guns. There were 15 Sig Sauer.45 caliber handguns with the matching ammo crate in the closet. 

Derek wandered from room to room upstairs, remembering the time they'd visited. Running in the hallway chasing Cora, being chased by Laura, and finding places to hide when both sisters were chasing him. The time he'd spent here had been fun and carefree, none of the coming horrors even imagined.

Walking to the end of the hall he opened the door that led to the last bedroom. It was the room he and his sisters had shared. Walking in, he stopped and stared. The large bed had been removed and there was a desk with a computer set up and printer.

He sat at the desk and looked through it, finding nothing more than the usual contents. He took the PC downstairs, then went back for the guns and ammo from his grandparent's bedroom and put them in the ever-growing stack of things going back.

*******

Once they finished going through the house, the werewolves had lunch then ventured out to the garage. Derek wasn't surprised to see his grandparents’ cars in the garage. But he was surprised when Bobby grabbed a set of keys off the rack and got into the Escalade and it started. 

He and the Beta exchanged a look and Derek nodded. It looked like they were going to be driving back to Beacon Hills.

Derek pulled out his phone and made a call to Dawson to ask about insurance on the car and he was informed that all the cars the Hale Pack owned were insured under one policy and it had been kept current. So the Escalade was insured. All Derek had to do was get it inspected and tagged. Derek informed him that he was leaving his grandmother's car there for the time being but he was taking the Escalade. Dawson assured him he'd email him a copy of the insurance card for the vehicle. 

There was nothing else exciting about the garage; no new surprises or intriguing items. The three werewolves walked around the property, enjoying the break from exploring the house. They talked out plans for their return trip home as they walked along. They found where his grandfather had practiced with the guns. A bullet-riddled weathered piece of plywood with the tacks still in it that he'd used to hang the targets, the paper long gone, was laying on the ground where it had fallen over.

Walking back to the house they made plans for the next day and decided an early night was a good idea. They closed up the house once more and drove back into town, had dinner, and watched television. Bobby called Danni, and Alex called Satomi to check in and let her know that everything was going fine. 

Before they went to bed, Derek got a text from Dawson that the movers had finished packing up the apartments and the truck was on its way. ETA for the truck to arrive at the loft was four days. Derek texted him back, then settled down to sleep. He was ready to go home; he had things to do and a house to build for his growing pack.

*******

They'd arrived at the house early the next morning and Derek found the registration and title in the study and took the car to get it legal.

The truck arrived to load up things that were going back to Beacon Hills, so they watched that process. Once everything was loaded, they arranged to meet up with the drivers on the outskirts of Charlotte, after they returned the rental. 

They had decided the night before to follow the truck back to Beacon Hills for added safety. The drivers agreed to drive straight through to cut down on time on the road. They also agreed with the extra pay Derek offered them.

Closing up the house once more, ensuring that access to the vault was locked up, Derek closed the iron gate to the North Carolina compound. He knew he'd be back sometime, but he needed to put this behind him for the moment. He got into the rental and led the way to the airport to turn it in.

Once that was accomplished, they met up with the truck carrying the guns and began the trip back home.


	7. Chapter 7

January 20, 2011

Beacon Hills, California

The silver Escalade pulled up to the warehouse around 6 am, with the moving truck pulling up beside them. Derek reached back and shook Alex awake, telling him they were home. The three werewolves got out of the vehicle and stretched. They had been in that car for forty-two hours and needed a run. 

The trip had been tedious for the werewolves, driving and talking and only stopping to gas up and eat. They would switch out drivers and sleep in shifts, so they made it with no problems.

The drivers of the truck had done the same and Derek figured they would take their time on the return trip. He knew they were being paid very well for their services.

Derek opened up the dock door of the warehouse and they began unloading the truck. Once everything was offloaded, Derek gave the drivers the extra money he'd promised and they left.

Derek went up to the loft apartment on the fifth floor. The realtor had come through and the utilities were turned on. He looked around the empty apartment. He was going to have to clean before he brought his furniture up, but right now he wanted to run.

He walked back down and offered to drive Alex and Bobby to the Lookout. They both said they would prefer to stretch their legs, so they grabbed their bags and after goodbyes were made, the two werewolves headed towards their homes.

Derek locked up the warehouse and headed towards the old house. He ran through the preserve feeling his muscles stretch after the long hours of driving. He ran to the house and stopped, breathing deeply. He had missed his workouts. Walking around the house, he couldn't detect any new scents in the area. Everything was just as he'd left it. He'd been gone almost a week, but nothing had changed.

He thought about the plans he needed to make in regards to the house and the tunnels. He'd have to find a contractor to handle that. But it wasn't happening today. 

He walked through the preserve, headed back to the warehouse. He'd run the stiffness out and now all he wanted was a shower and bed. The truck from New York was supposed to arrive tomorrow, so he needed to be rested for that. He decided one more night in a hotel would work.

Once he got to the warehouse, he climbed into the Escalade. The drive to the Marriott was short and check-in was even quicker. After a long shower, he collapsed on the bed and fell into an exhausted sleep.

*******

Derek woke to the sound of the alarm on his phone. He turned it off and then got out of bed. He'd slept soundly for six hours and felt more like himself. After getting cleaned up he grabbed his phone and called Dawson to let him know they'd arrived and everything was good. 

He then called the Sheriff and updated him on his return and asked if there was any news on Peter. The Sheriff informed him that the nurse was still telling the same story and that they were looking at her being committed. 

They hadn't decided how they were going to proceed at this point, as there wasn't a body to prove her guilt. He said he'd let Derek know when there were any developments.

Derek hung up the phone and sat back on the bed. He needed to think about this. And he needed to talk it out with someone. He decided he'd talk to Satomi and ask her opinion.

He called her and asked if he could come to speak with her. She agreed and said she'd have Alex meet him at the lookout. He dressed and headed out. 

Alex was waiting for him to arrive and they walked to the Ito pack house. Before they got to the house Alex reached out and grabbed Derek's arm to stop him.

Derek turned to face the werewolf and Alex spoke, “I request entrance into the Hale Pack if you'll have me." He bowed his head, offering his neck to the alpha.

Derek wasn't surprised; he'd expected it after the week they'd spent together. He reached out and laid a clawed hand on Alex's neck and replied as he did with Bobby, "I grant you entry into the Hale Pack, may we offer protection and succor to each other all our days." 

He removed his hand and Alex met his eyes, grinned, and said, "Thank you, Alpha. Now let's go, Satomi is waiting."

The two wolves met Satomi at the top of the steps and after Derek greeted her he asked if they could speak privately.

She led him to her office, and once inside sat behind her large desk. Derek began explaining his dilemma and asked her opinion.

Satomi sat there staring at Derek. She was eyeing him as if she was reading his mind and he knew that wasn't possible. She sighed and pulled out a small tin, opened it, and offered him a mint. When he took one she took one herself and placed it in her mouth, then gave her opinion.

"This would be an opportune time to bring the Sheriff into our world. Your Grandfather had the ear of the Sheriff of his time; it made dealing with issues much easier. Of course, call your attorney before you do this, so he is aware of the situation and can help you if needed."

Derek nodded in agreement and replied. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll call Dawson tonight and then go to the Sheriff tomorrow. Thank you for your advice Alpha Satomi. And I have another request to make. It seems there is a Nogitsune buried in the roots of the Nemeton located in Hale Territory. My grandfather mentioned in his journal that he felt it was affecting the land the last time he was here. I need to find a way to destroy it."

Satomi gasped, "She buried it in a Nemeton? I'll kill her myself! I will contact some people and see how best to dispose of it."

"Thank you for everything Alpha Satomi, I truly appreciate it.” 

He stood to leave and the older woman stood as well saying, "Just Satomi, Derek. I believe we are well on our way to being allies. I am aware that you have taken three of my Betas into your pack. You have them with my blessing, but I would advise you to meet with Dannielle as soon as possible to accept her as well. She is most anxious, and that is not good for the pup."

Derek grinned replying, "I'll do that. She strikes me as being the type to come to me if I don't get to her first." 

"Yes, she is."

The two Alphas left the room and Satomi escorted Derek to the door. As they stepped out on the porch Satomi said, "If you go around the house, you will see a path that will lead you to the highway. We don't share this path with many, but I feel I can trust you with it."

"Thank you for your trust Satomi, it is not misplaced," he replied. 

Derek walked down the steps and was joined by Alex. The blond werewolf grinned and said, "Let's go Alpha, I promised Danni that I'd talk you into going out to their house tonight."

The two werewolves walked around the house and headed towards the highway to make their way to Derek's car and the hotel. The evening was spent in fun, laughter, and plans for the future. 


	8. Chapter 8

January 21, 2011

The Hale House

Derek and Bobby stood beside Peter's grave in the early morning chill. Alex and Danni were at the warehouse, cleaning up the loft apartment for the arrival of Derek's belongings. When the two werewolves had left, Danni was sitting cross-legged on the floor telling Alex what he needed to do. 

Derek sighed and glanced at Bobby, saying "Are we ready for this?"

"You called Dawson right?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, he said he'd catch a flight. He's probably here in California already."

"Then we're ready."

Derek pulled out his phone and dialed the Sheriff's Station and asked to speak to the sheriff. When the man came on the line Derek told him he was out at the old house, and back behind it there was something that looked like a grave. The sheriff told him to stay there and he would be right out.

Derek turned and walked back to the house. Knowing this was going to be intense, no matter how it went, he went to the garage and opened it up and got into Laura's car. He was still missing his sister. He wondered who the last person to talk to her was. The sheriff never found her phone, but Derek had an idea about that. He opened the center console and used a claw to wedge the plastic liner out. There sat Laura's phone. He tried to turn it on, but the battery was dead. Putting the liner back, he closed the console then got out of the car.

He looked over at the other two cars in the garage and wondered what he was going to do with them. The sound of sirens reached him and he exited the garage and walked to the front of the burned-out house.

Noah and the deputy got out of their cars and met Derek. He led them past the house, back to the pond, and showed him the grave.

Noah turned to the deputy and said, "Haigh, get the shovel, let's see what's here."

While the deputy did as he was told, Noah began asking Derek what they were doing out there. Derek explained that they had come out to pick up the Camaro since he had stored it there while he was gone. He and Bobby were walking around talking about where he planned to build and they came out to the pond and found that.

The deputy returned with the shovel and Noah told him to start digging. The deputy dug and when he hit Peter he said, "I've got something."

Noah turned to Derek and said, "Son why don't you go back to the house and let us do this. You don't need to see this."

Derek nodded, and he and Bobby went back to the house. About twenty minutes later, the deputy came past looking a little green, while Noah followed, talking on his radio. He told the dispatcher to send the coroner.

Noah stepped up next to Derek and said, "I can't be sure of a positive identification, but there is a body. And with the degree of decomposition, I would say that it's been there for about ten days, but that’s just an estimate. So it could possibly be Peter."

Derek dropped his head and Bobby laid a hand on his shoulder. Looking back up to Noah, Derek asked, "So what's the process now?"

Noah explained that the coroner would do an autopsy and make a positive ID and then they would release the body for burial. As for the investigation, it was looking like the nurse did it.

Derek nodded, "If you don't need me for anything else, I'd like to go home."

Noah gave his shoulder a supportive squeeze and said, "No you don't need to be here, if I need anything I'll call you. I'm so very sorry son"

Derek nodded and walked towards the garage. He got in the Camaro, while Bobby drove the Escalade and they went back to the warehouse.

*******

Noah sat at his desk going over the coroner's report. He'd put a rush on it, but it still took seven hours to get it in. The cause of death was exsanguination, due to the victim having his throat ripped out. The coroner did positively ID the body as Peter Hale. He picked up Laura Hale's file and read the cause of death and it was the same. Her body had been cut in half post mortem.

Leaning back in his chair he thought about what the crazy nurse said and he was baffled. He couldn't believe he was considering her story had some merit. But it did, and she said that Derek Hale pulled Peter from the window. He needed some answers, now.

He picked up the phone and told Tara to get Derek Hale up here now. Comparing the reports, he saw that Laura had bite marks on her arms and legs, indicative of a canine type attack, possibly a wolf. But the matching throat wounds pointed to something bigger than a wolf. There hadn't been wild wolves in California in sixty years.

He was still puzzling over the reports when Tara called and said Mr. Hale and his lawyer were here. He told Tara to send them in.

*******

Derek had called Dawson after they left the preserve and let him know that the sheriff would probably have questions. Dawson informed him that he was on his way to Beacon Hills and should arrive within the hour.

Dawson was at the warehouse, going over some paperwork when the call came from the Sheriff’s Station. He put away his papers and grabbing his suit jacket, followed Derek to the Escalade, and rode with him to their meeting.

They went in and Derek spoke to the deputy informing her they had been called in. They were immediately escorted to the Sheriff’s office.

Derek and Dawson entered the office and sat down. Noah arched a brow as the introductions were made and asked, "Do you believe you need a lawyer Mr. Hale?"

Before Derek could answer Dawson said, "In the last two weeks two members of the Hale family have been murdered, Sheriff. When Derek called this morning to tell me that Peter had been found, I flew out here. It was inevitable that he would be questioned, after the accusations of Jennifer Rawlings. As I represent not just Derek, but the entire Hale Family, it's my duty to be here."

Noah nodded and replied, "OK then. And how is it you know the suspect’s name? That isn’t common knowledge."

“I know her name because I’ve had to authorize her paycheck every two weeks. She is not a hospital employee, but a private care nurse,” Dawson informed.

Noah began explaining the similarities between Laura and Peter's injuries. He didn't get graphic since he wasn't sure the lawyer wouldn't have a tizzy. Then he explained how some of the accusations of the nurse began to seem plausible.

But he believed that Peter did kill Laura and Derek killed Peter since Derek was in New York when Laura died. He just couldn't make sense about the animal bites on Laura and there weren't any on Peter.

Derek and Dawson exchanged a look and Derek said, "Because I didn't bite Peter."

Noah sat back in his chair and said, "Excuse me?"

Derek exchanged another glance with Dawson, who nodded, then turned back to the Sheriff saying, “Nurse Rawlins is not entirely crazy. There is a measure of truth in her statement. Yes, I took Peter from the hospital. That Peter killed Laura is the truth. That I killed Peter is also the truth. But I don’t believe for a minute that she ever saw Laura as a wolf. Peter would have killed her if she had. Sheriff, my family were Lycanthropes, except for a few that were born human. Lycanthropy has gone back generations through the Hale Family.”

Noah shook his head and said, "Son, an insanity plea isn't going to work in this. This feels more premeditated to me."

Derek sighed and let his face shift. His teeth lengthened, claws came from his fingers, his brow ridge expanded and his eyes glowed red. He refrained from roaring.

*******

Noah sat back in his chair to get as far away from the monst...wait. Those red eyes. He remembered seeing eyes like that before...what was his name? Ellis... Ennis? He was trying to see a friend at the hospital who died. He was a huge man and his eyes glared red. He'd put it down to a trick of lighting, but he was seeing the same eyes staring at him now.

Did that mean that Ellis...Ennis... whatever his name was, was a werewolf too? And the friend he said was family...was that his pack? Do they even have packs like real wolves? What the hell?

*******

Derek watched as the Sheriff processed what he was seeing, then reverted to normal. He shared a look with Dawson and just waited.

When Noah regained his composure he said, "Alright, say I believe that werewolves exist. How do I explain Laura and Peter’s deaths? And how do I explain werewolves to a judge?"

Dawson cleared his throat and replied, "You don't. You can't begin to compare the acts of werewolf culture to human culture. In werewolf packs, challenges to the Alpha are accepted, sometimes even encouraged if the Alpha is weak or a poor leader.

“According to werewolf tradition, Peter, who considered Laura a poor Alpha because she abandoned him, was justified in killing her. By the same right, Derek was justified in killing Peter because he was not a good leader since he was crazy. "

"Sheriff, my uncle had spent six years suffering in his coma," Derek explained. "He had devised a plan to kill all those involved in the fire that killed our family and then planned to build an army of werewolves. I'm not certain what he was thinking beyond that. He was raving about scorching the earth and beginning anew. He would have been a danger to anyone he came across."

"He also used his human nurse to begin his plan, and as a rule, werewolves do not involve humans in their pack business," Dawson added.

Noah looked skeptical and said, "You're human and obviously involved in pack business."

Dawson arched a brow and replied, "Am I?" He then flashed his gold eyes.

Derek's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Seriously?"

"Of course Alpha Hale. We've been serving the Hale Pack for one-hundred years." 

Derek sat back, stunned. He'd never scented anything from Dawson. A whiff of scent brushed his nose and he glared at the werewolf. Dawson had been repressing his scent!

"Be that as it may, I have two high profile cases and a nurse as a person of interest, being confined for being loony tunes and how do we explain this?" Noah shouted.

Dawson shook his head, "You don't. You let them go unsolved. The nurse can be transferred to a facility that deals with the supernatural and sent on her way. There is no evidence to hold her. And no one will believe her story if she chooses to repeat it, which she probably will not. "

"They have places that deal with that type of thing? Never mind. And he gets away with murdering...the murderer," Noah trailed off.

"Yes, you see now werewolf justice is no worse than human justice, except that ours is swift. Our offenders don't languish in prisons for years," Dawson explained.

"I don't agree with this, but I can't take it before a judge because the evidence shows an animal attack and what am I going to say, 'He's a werewolf?' They would be sending me to Eichen House along with the nurse," Noah stated.

"I have seen eyes like yours before, years ago. Before I was sheriff, a guy came to the hospital causing a fuss. He was a huge man and his eyes glowed red. I thought it was just the light," Noah reminisced.

Noah sat up and said, "How many murders in this County have been caused by werewolves? I'm going to have to go through all the cold cases."

"Were there any other questions you had for my client, Sheriff?" Dawson asked.

"No, I have to try to figure out how to spin this; werewolves and loony tune nurses. Werewolves… don't let my son know he'll be seeing werewolves everywhere."

Dawson stood and said, "Then we will leave you to it Sheriff, and if you need any advice on how to handle both of those I would be happy to assist you." He then handed the man his card.

Noah stared at the card and shook his head, "I might take you up on that."

Derek stood as well and said, "Have a good evening Sheriff." 

He got a muttered reply of "You too." as he walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

January 22, 2011

Beacon Hills, California

Derek received a phone call from the mortuary about Peter. Out of spite, he gave them Dawson's number and told them he was handling the arrangements. Twenty minutes later there was a text from Dawson saying he was downstairs.

Derek had moved into the loft the night before, after getting back from the sheriff's office. The truck had arrived and Derek had asked Bobby and Alex for some help, and between the three werewolves and the driver, they got everything unloaded. His bed was set up in the upstairs area and the rest of his furniture was scattered across the fifth floor, but he was moved in.

He went downstairs and made his way through the boxes and furniture from Laura's apartment, and the North Carolina compound, to open the door. 

Dawson arched a brow and said, "Really Derek, the funeral director said, you said, I was handling the arrangements? I had to tell him I was unsure of your wishes and hang up.” 

Derek arched a brow and said, "Don't I pay you to handle those things?"

Dawson rolled his eyes as he pushed past Derek and entered the warehouse. He'd given up the attorney persona when they left the sheriff's office. He wasn't behind a desk.

"Sulking because I didn't tell you my heritage isn't the mature alpha attitude."

"I'm not sulking," Derek said sulkily.

"Yes, you are."

"Just answer this. Why didn't you tell me? Why hide?"

"That's simple really, you're not my Alpha," Dawson admitted.

"Who is?"

Dawson sighed and said, "My Alpha died six years ago and the successor made it clear she had all the pack she wanted. I assumed you were of the same mind and did not wish to go through that humiliation again."

"Motherfucker," Derek swore.

"Now that the ugliness is out, what are your plans for Peter?"

“The same as Laura and it will just be the pack. I’ll go out and dig the grave after breakfast. All he has to do is deliver him to the preserve.”

“And what are your plans for the future of the Hale Pack?” Dawson questioned.

"I'm going to rebuild the pack and take care of the territory as my predecessors have before me."

"Then you are going to need more than what you have now for funds. I will see about liquidating more stock. I'll be returning to New York tomorrow."

Derek turned to the dark-haired werewolf and asked, "Do you want to join the Hale Pack?"

Dawson's left eye twitched and he swallowed. "I request entry into the Hale pack, if you'll have me." He lowered his head, exposing his neck to Derek.

Derek could kill his sister if she weren't already dead. Dawson must have requested inclusion and she'd rejected him.

Reaching over and placing his clawed hand against his neck Derek recited the traditional words. “I grant you entry into the Hale Pack and may we offer protection and succor to each other all of our days." He then squeezed Dawson's neck slightly, letting the claws graze the skin before he pulled his hand back. He wanted the werewolf to know he was wanted.

"Thank you, Alpha," Dawson said as he raised his head, meeting Derek's eyes.

"Now I have to go see which office building we own in this podunk town that has an office available. Then I must find an apartment," Dawson proclaimed as he walked towards the door.

"Are you moving your practice?" Derek asked.

"It's either move or have you purchase a Gulfstream. You haven't been Alpha a month yet, and I've had to solve more of your issues than I ever did Talia. You are going to be a mess...Alpha," Dawson said as he stalked out the door, snapping it shut behind him.

Derek frowned at the door, thinking that Dawson and Stiles never needed to meet. That much drama just wouldn't be safe.

*******

After Dawson left, Derek returned to his loft, had coffee and breakfast, then pulled his shoes on and ran out to the Hale House to dig the grave for Peter beside Laura. He found it rather ironic that they were buried next to each other, where before they weren’t.

Returning to the warehouse, Derek began to look through the things on the first floor. He found the crates with the guns and located the crate with his grandfather's Sig Sauers. 

He thought about the time Braeden had taught him to shoot. He remembered the sex afterward too. And it was sex, nothing more and it left him feeling satisfied but empty. He wanted something a little more real. Shaking off those thoughts he tried to remember her instructions. He pulled the clip out and checked the chamber, making sure it was empty. 

Then he raised the gun and aimed at a spot on the wall. He remembered her saying, just squeeze the trigger. He did that and heard the click. He needed to practice, and get some earplugs.

Putting the clip back in the gun and making sure the safety was on, he found the crate that had the ammo for the Sig in it. He grabbed a box and went back up to the loft.

He put the gun on the counter and picked up his phone. He called Bobby and asked if he and Danni were busy. When the Beta said no, he asked if they wanted to come over and help move furniture, Bobby agreed and said he'd pick up Alex as well. He called Dawson to see if he wanted to join them and he said that he could do what he needed to at the loft as well as his hotel room, so he'd be there soon.

Derek looked around the loft and thought back to how it was the last time. He may have been in a different building, but the layout was much the same. But this was a completely different situation. He had a lot more furniture and Beta's who weren't teenagers trying to prove a point. He'd made progress he thought.

Bringing himself back to the job at hand, Derek grabbed his luggage and carried it up to his bedroom. There was a lot of moving to do.

*******

The pack had spent most of the day, after laying Peter to rest, getting the loft apartment organized and spending time together as a pack. They were waiting for the new moon to build the pack bonds, as was tradition.

Danni had sat in Derek's overstuffed chair, shouting out instructions and arguing with Dawson about furniture placement. Dawson was all about feng shui; Danni was not. They had a great time. The small, dark-haired woman had no problem standing up to the taller, older werewolf, her brown eyes flashing in merriment.

Bobby went with Derek back to the Hale House, to take a few practice shots with the handguns. Alex refused to carry one of the Sigs. He said he would aim at one person and hit someone else. The Alpha and his Beta went through a box of ammo and had become passable with their shooting. The earplugs were almost useless though.

After their target practice, they stopped by the store to do some shopping for groceries. They were arguing over types of beef when Derek caught a familiar scent.

Turning, he saw Chris Argent glaring at him. Derek arched a brow at the hunter, then turned and went back to his discussion. The two carried on their shopping, knowing they were being shadowed by the hunter.

Once they left the store and were loading the Escalade, the man approached them.

Before he could offer the threat Derek knew was coming, he said, "Do you always stalk your prey, Argent? Or is that only reserved for members of the Hale family?"

Chris looked shocked for a split second, then his expression turned to anger, "I have no idea what you're talking about. But I'm giving you warning that we won't tolerate a rogue Omega running around attacking innocents. It may be best for you to find your way out of Beacon Hills."

Derek snorted and said, "You obviously haven't done your homework, I'm neither Omega nor leaving. I rented a place until I can rebuild on my family land. There will be a Hale living in Hale Territory from now on. So get over yourself, you're not nearly as intimidating as you think you are." 

He turned and got into the SUV, and pulled away, leaving fuming Chris Argent standing in the parking lot. 


	10. Chapter 10

January 23, 2011

Beacon Hills, California

Dawson found an office in one of the buildings owned by the Hale Family, and he was in the process of moving in. He'd flown back to New York earlier that morning to arrange for his office and apartment to be packed up and shipped and to arrange for his secretary to find other employment. 

Bobby was keeping up with Derek as a bodyguard, after the run-in with Argent, and Danni was miserable and letting everyone know it. As she grew closer to her due date, the more emotional she got. Derek tried to avoid her as much as possible, as she had a habit of snapping at him over the slightest thing, then crying hysterically after she did. He could handle the snapping; it was the crying he couldn't deal with.

Alex was busy helping Derek organize the fourth floor. Alex had studied Construction Management in college and apprenticed during summer breaks. Once he graduated, he started his own small business, doing renovations and partial new builds, so Derek hired him and his crew of three from the Ito Pack to work on the warehouse.

When Derek rented the warehouse, he wasn't aware it was owned by the Hale Family. When Dawson discovered it, he rolled his eyes and called Derek an idiot. Dawson dealt with the issue and now Derek was free to make changes in the interior of the building. They were in the process of turning the open area on the fourth floor into individual bedrooms with ensuite baths. There was going to be a large bedroom for Cora, then several smaller bedrooms for individual packmates, if needed. There was also going to be a communal kitchen and a den. It was just a matter of getting interior walls up then plumbing, electrical, and gas installed.

Once the new house was completed in the preserve, Derek and Cora would move in there and if a family of the pack or others wanted to stay in the warehouse, it would be available. It was also possible that it could be rented out as a communal living property.

Derek, when not working on the fourth floor, was organizing the first floor. All of Laura's things were still packed up and they were being neatly stacked in the far corner until Cora got there to see if she wanted any of it, then the rest would be sold or donated. 

The weapons were being kept in the crates for the moment, but Derek had plans for a temporary armory. Once he got it organized, he planned to bring the cars in from the preserve and store them there. 

Satomi had let him know that Cora had been notified and was on her way to Beacon Hills. They weren't aware of when she would arrive and Derek offered to go get her, but Satomi suggested he let Cora come on her own.

He wanted to begin demolition and construction on the new Hale House, but Dawson said to wait until he returned so he could deal with the contractors. This way he wouldn't get taken to the cleaners. The Beta ruled the Hale's finances with an iron fist. 

Derek had asked him once about his other clients and he gave him a small smile and said, "We have served the Hale Pack for one-hundred years, exclusively." Derek stopped worrying after that. 

The pack was gelling nicely, of course, there were a few snags, but that always happens with any group of people, but overall they were getting along great. They would be even better once there were active pack bonds. The new moon was coming up fast, so it wouldn't be much longer.

*******

January 26, 2011 (New Moon)

The Preserve

The pack was headed out to the preserve for the new moon. They were anticipating forming the pack bonds. Derek was nervous as well as excited. It had been so long since he felt the bonds of a pack. The bonds he had with his first Betas had been nothing like he had with his family, but he was optimistic about tonight. 

They were in three cars and they arrived at the house together. Derek got out and looked up at the skeleton of the old house. It was scheduled for demolition next week. He and Dawson had already come out and gone over what needed to be done, and Dawson hired a contractor based on Alex’s recommendation. The house would be demolished and the tunnel entrance filled in to prevent anyone from entering.

Derek led the group out to the pond, to the opposite side of where Peter had once been buried. Once Bobby, Danni, Alex, and Dawson were situated, he cleared his throat then began speaking.

"We're gathered tonight to begin our journey as a Pack, as a family. We're here on Hale Land, which has seen many join and many leave the Hale Pack. On this night, the beginning of the lunar cycle, we begin our path as one, with many parts."

He turned to Bobby and asked, "Robert Hansen, will you accept me as Alpha, will you offer loyalty as I offer it to you? Will you offer protection as I offer it to you? Will you offer companionship as I offer it to you? Will you join us as part of the one?" 

Bobby's simple reply carried on the slight breeze, "Yes, Alpha, I will." He then bowed his head and exposed his neck to Derek. 

Derek bared his fangs, leaned in, and bit down on the back of his neck, breaking the skin leaving the imprint of his teeth. 

The instant his teeth broke the skin, Derek felt the bond snap into place. The instant they came out he felt the tension drain from Bobby and a sense of completeness fill the Beta. 

He turned to each of them and offered the bond and they accepted. When his teeth left Dawson's neck, the last to accept, the pack bonds were thrumming through him and he felt true belonging for the first time since the day his family died.

All of the members of the Hale Pack shifted to their Beta shift and howled their joy, which echoed throughout the preserve. They ran for the first time as a pack, playing and bouncing through the preserve. 

Danni was not any more comfortable in her shift than she was out of it and when she snapped at any unsuspecting werewolf, it was with sharp teeth. But she didn't whine afterward; she was past caring at this stage of her pregnancy. They ran back to the house, shifted back to their human forms, and drove back to the loft to celebrate. 

If any of the spirits of the Hale Pack had played witness to the pack bonding, they were howling in joy as well.

*******

Derek was working on shifting the guns to their temporary storage place in the warehouse when Alex came over and said, "We've got a visitor. I saw him from upstairs lurking around. It's the vet."

Derek's head snapped towards the door and dropped the crate into place. He told Alex he'd handle it; the guy was harmless. Derek walked outside and approached the druid.

"I heard wolves last night. The new moon gives an auspicious beginning. Welcome home, Derek," Alan Deaton said with a smile.

Derek arched a brow and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I had hoped to meet the new pack and offer any assistance, as I did for your mother," Deaton's smile disappeared.

"You failed at helping my mother, my sister, and my uncle. I fail to see what help you could be to me."

"I gave Talia the best advice I could."

“And it got her killed, just like your advice got my sister killed. If she hadn't come back here, she would still be alive."

"As Hale Alpha, she had a responsibility to the territory, just as you do," Deaton informed authoritatively.

Derek snorted, "I know my responsibilities to the territory. You see I've been to North Carolina. I have my grandfather's journals, which he wrote in extensively. I don't need the assistance of a druid whose only interest is keeping the balance. How did that work when my family died? Was the balance restored as you hoped it'd be?"

"I had nothing to do with that tragedy."

"You did nothing to stop it either."

"You are one to talk, you led them right to the house," Deaton accused.

Derek's brow rose at that admission. He's always wondered if the druid knew about what was happening with Kate.

"And you did nothing to help a sixteen-year-old boy who was being preyed on by a hunter. I'm done. Get off my property. I have no need for you."

"I only came to offer assistance. I will not bother you again," Deaton turned to go back to his car.

"And by the way, I'll have my attorney send you a list of books you borrowed from the Hale Library. Peter was very thorough about keeping track of that. I found his ledger in the safe at the house. We want them back."

Deaton stiffened and then continued to his car. 

Derek turned and found Alex, Bobby, and Dawson staring at him. He sighed and said, "Better call Danni, I'm only telling this once and then we will never speak of it again."

*******

After Danni arrived, the pack gathered in Derek's living area and listened as he explained what had happened to him at the hands of Kate Argent. Of how he was too naive to understand how she was using him to get to the pack. And how he believed he was the cause of the fire. How the deaths of Laura and Peter were related to that. Because if there were no fire, they'd still be alive.

Once he finished he went to the kitchen, unable to face his new pack. He poured a glass of water and stood at the sink as he drank it.

Dawson came in and leaned against the counter, looking down at the floor. The two stood there in silence for a few minutes before Dawson began speaking.

"The day the Hale Alpha died, I felt the bonds snap. I was in my shiny new office over on Birch. I closed the office and went out to the house. Of course, there were fire trucks and ambulances, but the thing I noticed first was the new Alpha glaring at her younger brother, who was almost catatonic. The sheriff was talking to you and Laura and your eyes were fixed on the house, you didn't even blink. You never responded to the sheriff's questions. Laura pulled you away, and the glare never left her eyes.

"I wondered then if there was a connection to you and the fire. Then Laura decided to take you to New York. She said the hunters were going to hunt down the rest of the Hale pack; she wouldn't listen to reason. I requested admittance and she refused me. So she left Beacon Hills and I moved my office to New York because I had a responsibility to the Hale Pack. 

"When the investigator's report came in that it was faulty wiring, I hired a private investigator to look into it. He, of course, started with the investigator who filed the report. It didn't take much to get the man to talk. He said that she paid him $50,000 to say it was an accident. I knew then that she had used the most vulnerable of the pack to get the information she needed. But I never found out her name.

"And judging from the remains, she spread Mountain Ash around all entrances, including the tunnels, to ensure no one escaped. She didn't intend for there to be any survivors, but she didn't count on the school having an assembly. That you and Laura survived was a twist of fate. For Peter and Cora to have survived was a miracle.

"The blame for the Hale Fire, which annihilated a family, rests solely on the shoulders of Kate Argent. She went after the weakest of our pack; she went after a child. There was no way you, as a young werewolf, could have discerned her motives. I'm sure she didn't say 'Hi, I'm Kate Argent' when she introduced herself. And I'm sure she used every trick she had to get you to talk.

"So to end this terrible conversation, you weren't responsible. It was not your fault. And if I have to tell you that every day for the next one-hundred years, I will do that. Do you understand me Alpha? It was not your fault."

Derek looked up from where he'd been staring at the floor. He saw the golden glow of Dawson's eyes and felt the determination through the bond. 

He wasn't sure if he deserved this pack. There was no disgust coming through the pack bond, just love and support.

Derek looked back down and said, "You might have to do that." 

Dawson nodded and replied, "Then I will set an alert on my phone. 8:00 am tell the Alpha it's not his fault and berate him for twenty minutes about being an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot."

"If you're going to carry the guilt for something Kate Argent did, then yes, you're an idiot.”

Alex came in at that point and said, "He's not an idiot, he just hasn't had anyone tell him it's not his fault. We'll get through to him, one way or another. Now come back out here so Danni can hug you. She's found a comfortable position and refuses to move. I was sent to fetch you."

Derek arched a brow, "Fetch me?"

Alex shrugged, "Her words not mine, and you can take it up with her."

Derek shuddered and muttered as he went out the door, "Not even going there."

Derek sat beside Danni and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him as best she could and whispered, "Not your fault, never your fault. You were just a pup." Then the female burst out crying.

Derek sent Bobby a pleading glance. The Beta sighed, sat on the other side of his mate, and whispered, "Come here Danni, you're freaking out the Alpha." 

Derek glared at the beta saying, "I'm not freaked out."

Danni said between sobs "Yes you are!"

Derek just shook his head.


	11. Chapter 11

January 29, 2011

The Warehouse

The pack had made themselves at home in Derek's loft since his confession, surrounding him with support, loyalty, and compassion. They were determined that he realized that he was not at fault for the fire.

After two days of the onslaught through the pack bond, he was beginning to believe them. He was making peace with himself. He didn't get that before. He carried that guilt right up to the time he came back. But he was letting go of it, slowly.

He and Alex spent time working on Cora's room, making sure it'd be ready when she got there. They were at the point that someone needed to go buy the fixtures for the bathroom. Alex and Bobby dragged Derek and Dawson with them, to pick out a tub.

They were looking at the different tub choices when a cold voice came up behind them, "So you are planning on staying."

Dawson stepped between his Alpha and Argent and spoke loudly, "Chris Argent?"

"Yes?" the man answered with a frown.

"I represent the Hale Family and I'm wondering if you are aware there are laws against harassment and stalking in this state?" Dawson asked loudly.

"Are you deaf that you have to shout?" Argent growled.

"No sir, I hear perfectly fine. I just want to ensure that any witnesses around, hear as well," Dawson smirked.

"I will continue to watch him. He's a monster! You have no idea what he's capable of."

"I beg to differ, sir. I know exactly what he's capable of," Dawson replied, flashing his yellow eyes. "Now you have thirty seconds to remove yourself or I'm calling the sheriff."

Chris reached into his jacket and before he could pull his hand out, he felt the press of cold steel against the back of his head and heard the hammer being pulled back. He slowly pulled his empty hand out of his jacket and his confused eyes met Derek's.

Derek arched a brow and said with a smirk, "There is a new Hale Pack, and we don't bring claws to a gunfight." 

Chris wouldn't recognize the irony of that statement, but Derek would forever treasure the look on his face.

The four werewolves watched Argent stomp away and then continued with their shopping. They picked out the tub and arranged for it to be delivered.

They pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the loft. Derek turned in his seat and lowered his brow at Dawson, saying, "What was that about?"

"The sheriff and I had a conversation yesterday. I told him about Argent accosting you at the grocery store. Sheriff Stilinski said he'd have no problem getting a restraining order sworn out if there was another incident. After all, you're the lone surviving family member of two victims of unsolved, violent crimes. You have the right to go shopping without being harassed."

"Wow is that your superpower, shoveling the shit until everyone thinks it smells like lavender?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"You better believe it is, Bob-O. And I get paid by the minute to shovel that shit. It's a very lucrative arrangement," Dawson replied just as sarcastically.

*******

Dawson walked into the Sheriff’s Station and approached the desk. He asked to speak with the Sheriff and was immediately shown to his office. The werewolf wrinkled his nose at the remaining Tofu Parmesan, sitting on the edge of the desk, as he took a seat.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your lunch," he said as he sat.

Noah moved the bowl to the top of the file cabinet and said, "No, I was done with that. What can I help you with today?"

"Chris Argent," Dawson replied. "He is becoming worrisome. He approached us at the hardware store today. This is the second time he has harassed Derek."

"We can get a restraining order, and the next time he approaches, charge him and prosecute, but you know as well as I do it will probably be nothing more than a slap on the wrist."

"Yes, I'm aware. But there is something you need to be aware of. Chris Argent is a member of a family that hunts werewolves. They are supposed to live by a code of conduct that says they only hunt those that pose a threat to the general populace and leave the peaceful packs alone. There are several large hunter clans throughout the world and this code is universal. The Argents seem to follow a code of their own. Because they are the reason there are only two members of the Hale family left."

Noah set back in his chair and said, "Hunters that hunt werewolves.”

"Yes."

"And that is why this joker keeps harassing Hale?"

"Yes."

"How do they get away with it?"

"They have numerous ways. Werewolves don't report them, they bribe law enforcement, and they replace law enforcement with one of their own. It's like all other types of corruption in your occupation," Dawson explained.

Noah sighed saying, "Okay, I can see that. I'll have to keep a closer eye on this."

Dawson stood up and offered his hand, "Thank you, Sheriff. I just wanted you to be aware of the situation since it seems we have a problem brewing. The Hale's have, up until recently, kept these occurrences in- house. But the current Alpha is dragging us into the twenty-first century. I believe his exact words were, 'What are they going to do, tell them werewolves exist?' The hunters are as vested in keeping our secret as we are."

Noah stood and shook the offered hand and replied, "Yeah I can imagine why. We'll get this under control."

"That's all we ask Sheriff, to be treated by the justice system the same as anyone else. Have a good day," Dawson offered as he left the office.

He wondered what Derek would say when he found out he'd let slip about the Argents being responsible for the fire? He shrugged to himself; it's easier to beg forgiveness than to seek permission.

*******

The tub had been delivered the following day and they finished the bathroom. They were admiring their work when Derek's phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it. Satomi was on the other end.

"Derek, I have someone here who is very anxious to see you. I would like to invite you and your pack to a small party I'm having this evening," Satomi said.

"Cora?" he breathed.

"Yes, she arrived an hour ago. But she is not alone. I wanted to give you a heads up. A representative of the Calavera Clan escorted her and two other werewolves up through Mexico. Cora is fine. And you and your pack will be safe. I promise," Satomi explained.

“I trust you Satomi, what time should we be there?" he asked.

"I think six would be good, gives you time to reign in your excitement. We'll see you then Derek," with that Satomi hung up. 

Derek stood stunned holding his phone. Cora was back, he thought. And she came on her own and hadn't been caught by Deucalion. She wasn't almost feral this time. He was almost ready to run over there until a shoulder nudged his. He pulled from his thoughts and said, "Cora's back. We need to go to Satomi's for a party."

Bobby nodded and said, "And?"

It then hit Derek that he had no privacy on his phone. "The Calavera hunters, a representative brought Cora back, but Satomi says it's safe."

Bobby nodded, "Yeah they are ones that strictly follow the code. Satomi helped once with an issue they had. She had a book or something, and let them read it. They weren't so bad. I'll get the Sig's, just in case. And let everyone else know."

Derek arched a brow at the Beta, "You just said they weren't so bad?"

Bobby shrugged, "They're Hunters man, 'nough said."

Derek huffed as Bobby left to go get the handgun and let the others know. Turning back to the bathroom, it was finished just in time. There were still some minor touches needed, but it was ready. He left the room and took the elevator back to his apartment.

He walked over to the kitchen, got a bottle of water, and sat at the island counter. The Calaveras... he remembered them being in Mexico, briefly. Chris Argent showed up with them. A very different Chris Argent. But they were after Kate, not him. But his most prominent memory is them looking for _La Loba_ and he and Peter being questioned. Araya Calavera cutting off Peter's finger. She was as vicious as Kate, but not as homicidal. Oh yes, torture is fine but we do not kill... Yeah, Bobby needs to bring the guns.

Derek went up to his bedroom to get cleaned up. He stared at the face in the mirror. He didn't see the same reflection he did the first time through this period. Before, he wouldn't even look in the mirror because of his guilt. But now he had no trouble. 

With a stable pack, the guilt was easing more every day. Dawson was determined to pound it in his head, with his 8 am calls. He'd gotten two of them so far, and he was willing to admit to himself that they helped. And now Cora was back and he was excited, but also a little apprehensive. 

Shaking off those thoughts before someone barged into his bathroom; Derek took his shower and got dressed. He made it downstairs before any of the others arrived. 


	12. Chapter 12

January 30, 2011

Ito Pack House

The pack arrived at Satomi's, after parking in the lot that Bobby showed him. They walked in from the highway and could hear the laughter before they got to the house. Children were playing in the yard and some squealed when they saw Bobby, Alex, and Danni. The three betas greeted the Ito pups as they made their way to the house.

Satomi was standing at the top of the stairs and Derek froze when he saw who was standing next to her. Cora... she was here. Derek watched as Satomi gave his sister a slight nod and the young female was down the stairs and throwing herself at her brother. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He buried his face in her hair, burning her scent deep in his mind, never to forget. 

She was sobbing in his neck, and he felt his own tears as they fell down his face. It hadn't been as long since he'd seen her last, but he'd missed her all the same. All this rehashing of the fire left him with reopened wounds concerning everything that happened. And leaving Cora behind was one of them.

Derek put his sister down, forced her back by the shoulders, and cupped her face as he said with a croak, "I'm so sorry we left you. So very sorry."

Cora rubbed her face and then sniffled, saying "You should be. I had to hide in that dirty basement for two weeks, and drink that nasty creek water. It was gross."

Derek pulled her close again and laughed through his tears. Of course, she would complain about the basement and creek water, he thought. She hated both with a passion.

He pushed her back again and said, "I promise, I will never leave you behind again. I will look for you Cora. As long as I can walk, I will look for you." 

Cora nodded and replied with a soft "Pinky swear?" Derek lifted his hand and extended his little finger, "Pinky Swear." Cora hooked hers with his and they were once more hugging, not willing to let each other go.

Bobby slapped Derek on the back and said, "Well that's all fine and good there Alpha, but we'd like to say hello to her too. You know Danni's gonna get cranky if we don't find her a place to sit soon."

Derek pulled back from his sister, wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and introduced her to the pack. Once the intros were done, they made their way into Satomi's house to join the party. Bobby ruffled Cora's hair and said, "You're still pretty short there Cor."

Cora arched a patented Hale eyebrow and asked, "Didn't I punch you in the nuts once when you told me that?"

Bobby paled, and then pulled Danni in front of him for protection. The rest of the pack laughed, while Danni offered Cora a fist bump. Derek didn't care if Bobby pissed his sister off in the past, she was home and that was all that mattered.

*******

The party had lasted longer than Derek thought it would and it was after midnight before they got back to the loft. Cora, Dawson, and Derek were the only pack staying there. Since Dawson's things hadn't made it from New York yet, he was staying at the loft with Derek. 

Derek grabbed Cora's bags as Dawson unlocked the door, letting them into the warehouse. Seeing the cars Cora asked, "Are those their cars? You still have them?"

Derek shrugged as he led the way to the elevator, "They were in the garage when I got back. I moved them over here, so they're not just rusting away. And that's Laura's car."

They got on the elevator and took it up to the fourth floor to Cora's room. Dawson hadn't seen it yet so he followed them. "Alpha Satomi told me what happened to Laura and Uncle Peter. She said he went feral when he came out of the coma," Cora said.

They entered the bedroom and Derek sat her bags on the floor, and turned to her and said, "He wasn't exactly feral, but he wasn't right either. He was so full of rage, pain, and vengeance. He told me he was going to eliminate all supernatural creatures and raise an army of werewolves. He said a lot of things that made no sense. If it makes you feel better, like it does me, when I killed Peter, it was a mercy killing." 

He wasn't ready to tell her that Peter had as much to do with the fire as his gullibility did, not yet.

"Derek, why didn't Laura look for me? Why didn't either of you look? Was Uncle Peter not able to tell you where I was?" Cora asked, imploringly.

"What?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't in the house when they set it on fire. Uncle Peter came in and told me he left me a surprise in the treehouse. I went out to see what it was. He'd got me some apple twist. Didn't he tell Laura?" Cora explained.

Derek shared a look with Dawson and turned back to Cora and said, "No, he didn't tell us. He was so badly burned they wouldn't let Laura see him. 

“Then he went into a coma and we left. We thought you were dead. I'm so sorry Cora." Derek pulled her into a hug.

"Why don't we go upstairs and get ready for bed. I know I need my rest if I'm going to badger the truck driver’s tomorrow," Dawson suggested. 

The siblings separated and Cora looked around the room and said, "Nice room, where's the bed?"

Derek pulled his sister from the room and to the elevator saying, "Laura's stuff from New York is downstairs. I figured you could look at it; see if you wanted to use it. And if you decided you wanted something different, we'd go buy it."

"Okay, I'd rather sleep with you tonight anyway. Der… you haven't asked if I wanted to be in your pack. Why?" Cora asked as they got off the elevator.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to be," Derek replied softly

Cora huffed and said, "I want to join your pack, bite me already." and she lowered her head, offering her neck to Derek.

Derek smirked at Dawson, then leaned forward and bit his sister. He felt the bond snap into place and felt the familiar thrum of Cora.

Dawson huffed, "That was not the traditional protocol for obtaining pack membership."

Cora arched a brow and said, "What are you the protocol police?"

Dawson lowered his brow and said, "No, but I am the Trustee of your trust fund until you're 21 years old." and with that, he stalked off to the kitchen.

Cora followed him with her eyes until he disappeared, then turned to Derek, "Where did you find him? He's awesome!"

Derek snorted, "He's the family lawyer."

Cora nodded and said, "Even more awesome."

Derek had a feeling that he wasn't going to like Cora and Dawson spending a lot of time together. He wasn't sure who would be a bad influence on whom.

*******

Derek woke up to an arm thrown over his chest. He looked over and saw that Cora was snuggled up to him, drool running from the corner of her mouth. He smiled slightly as he took in the sight of his baby sister. He didn’t have this last time. She'd come to Beacon Hills expecting one thing and was disappointed with what she got. Derek vowed this time would be different. 

Cora snored and snorted, waking herself up. Derek watched as her eyes fluttered open and her brown eyes met his.

"Morning," Derek said a smile

"Were you staring at me while I was asleep? You know that's creepy right?" Cora said as she climbed out of bed.

Derek's smile dimmed and he said, "Not creepy. Happy."

"Yeah whatever, when's breakfast?" the Beta asked as she stretched.

"Whenever you want to eat. We don't stand on ceremony around here. Everyone fends for themselves," Dawson said as he came out of the bathroom.

He left the room and Cora whispered, "He's kind of grumpy in the morning."

"I heard that," Dawson called back from the kitchen.

Derek shook his head as Cora left the room, saying, "I wanted you to."

He laid there in bed and thought about his day. He had a lot to do. Get Cora furniture, either Laura's or new. Go grocery shopping. Go check on the house site. Lots of plans. He climbed out of bed and started getting ready for his day.

He stretched the kinks out and considered taking a run. That would be good, run out to the preserve, maybe Cora would go with him, he thought.

Quickly dressing, Derek left the bedroom and went into the living room. Cora was doing sit-ups as Dawson ate and read from his phone.

"Cora, you want to go run with me out to the house? I need to check the site," Derek asked as he grabbed a glass and poured some orange juice from the pitcher in front of Dawson.

Cora jumped up and said, "Yeah, let me grab my shoes."

Dawson glanced up at Derek and said, "One day, we are going to have to find out what she saw."

Derek nodded in agreement; though he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Cora never told him what she saw of the fire before.

Cora came back out with her shoes on and said, "Ready."

Dawson put his phone down and said, "Before you two run off, Cora I need to get in contact with the Alpha in South America you stayed with. I need to see if they can get me your school records so we can get you enrolled here."

Cora frowned, "I'm not going to school. I don't need to."

Derek arched a brow at the attitude. 

Dawson folded his arms and said, "Did you graduate already?"

"No."

"Did you go to school while you were down there?" Dawson asked patiently.

"Yes, but I don't want to go back," Cora stated.

Dawson sighed, "In the state of California, it is required by law for all children 18 and under to complete their education, either in public school or an accredited private school. You have the choice of either one, but you will be finishing your education. And perhaps attending college."

Cora turned to Derek and whined, "Derek, you're the Alpha! Tell him I don't have to go to school." 

Derek put his glass on the table and said, "Look. I know you don't want to go, but I want you to think of something. What would Mom say?"

Cora deflated, "She'd say to get an education and don't be ignorant. Because stupidity is going to happen without you being ignorant as well."

"That's right. I did it, Laura did it. So you can do it too. Plus, you'll make friends. We all need friends," Derek said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Now give Dawson the information before he threatens to cut off your trust fund."

Cora glared, "He wouldn't dare."

Dawson smiled sharply and said, "Try me."

*******

The siblings had set a brisk pace running through the preserve. They ran the boundaries of the Hale property before stopping at the house. Walking around the remains of the house, Derek kept a close eye on his sister.

She walked over to the steps and sat down, resting her arms on her knees. She looked up at Derek and asked, "You're tearing it down?"

Derek sat beside her and said, "It gets demolished on Wednesday. The tunnels will be sealed up afterwards. We haven't yet decided where to build the new house. We need to wait until it comes down for the contractor to see the best place to put it. Dawson's been working on the design with the builder. I told him what I wanted, the others gave their ideas, and we let him handle it. We'll get him to go over the current plans, and you can add your ideas too. It's going to be your home as well."

Cora nodded and standing up she said, "I think I'd like that."

Derek stood up and said, "Come on, we have a lot to do today. Let's head back to the loft."

He and Cora had begun running back when Derek felt the vibration of his phone. He slowed to a stop and answered it.

"Mr. Hale, this is Deputy Graeme, with the Beacon County Sheriff’s Department. This is a courtesy call to inform you that Chris Argent was served with a restraining order this morning. The Sheriff wanted to advise you that if he approaches you again, for you to call us immediately."

"Thank you for your call Deputy, I will certainly do that," Derek replied. 

"Have a nice day sir," Graeme said

"Thank you, you too," Derek said before disconnecting the call.

Turning to Cora, he said, "Come on, we need to get back to the loft. I need to let Dawson know about this call."

Taking off running, the siblings made it to the warehouse in less time than it took for them to get out to the house.

When they arrived, Dawson was sitting on the sofa talking to someone in Spanish. When Cora came in Dawson said something to the person, and then handed the phone to Cora saying, "He wants to speak with you."

Dawson got up and dragged Derek to the bedroom, to give Cora some privacy. He told Derek what he'd learned from the Brazilian Alpha and that he was going to have Cora's records faxed to them. He told Derek that it would probably take a few days, but then they could get Cora enrolled.

Derek told the Beta about the call from the Sheriff's Station and Dawson suggested that Derek not go anywhere alone, or unarmed. Derek agreed with him.

Cora came in and handed Dawson his phone and told him thanks for letting her talk to the Alpha, then she said she needed a shower. Derek told her the one downstairs in her room was functional and he watched her leave.

Derek turned to Dawson and said, "We need to upgrade the security on this building. We need to make sure that if any Argents come around they know that we know they're here. Get lights, sirens, cameras, everything. All the doors and windows, on all floors and the roof access, wired. I don't want to be caught unaware." 

"Alright, I'll get with some security contractors and see when they can get out here to do an estimate. You might consider getting one of the other rooms downstairs finished and have Alex move in so there's someone on that floor with Cora. Unless you plan to pile up with her." 

Derek frowned and said, "I think this morning was more about insecurity than anything else. She needed to be sure I'd still be there when she woke up. I have no intention of having a pile bed...she kicks in her sleep, and sometimes she shifts when she does it."

Dawson laughed and said, "And that is why I slept on the sofa. It runs in the family because you kick too. I learned that the first time I stayed at the pack house after a moon run. You were about six I believe and you and Cora were in the basement and your mother had us all go down there after the run. Werewolf healing is a wonderful thing or I’d have scars from you kicking me in your sleep."


	13. Chapter 13

February 2, 2011

Beacon Hill, California

The past several days had been busy for everyone. Derek and Cora had gone through Laura's furniture and Cora had decided to use her sister's bedroom set, and they planned to put the other furniture in the den of the fourth floor. Then they went shopping for linens and clothes and a cell phone for Cora.

Dawson had been busy getting estimates on security systems and getting Cora enrolled in Beacon Hills High. When the truck with his belongings from New York arrived, everyone pitched in unloading it at his office and the apartment he rented. Danni would set up by the truck, out of the way, to direct traffic, while Dawson did placement in both the apartment and office. It worked out great.

Alex agreed to move in on the fourth floor, so they were working on finishing one of the rooms. He'd already taken up residence, sleeping on the sofa where the den was going to be.

Now the entire pack was out at the Old Hale House. The burned-out house was being taken down. They had a place set up for Danni to sit and the others were standing nearby, well away from the house. 

Tears rolled down Cora's face as the large bulldozer pushed over the first wall and when the chimney came down, Derek's eyes were tearing up. It was the last physical reminder of their family, and while the new house would be home, it was hard for the siblings to see their childhood home come down, even if it was a burned-out shell.

They watched as the rubble was loaded into dump trucks and taken to the landfill. It was beginning to grow dark by the time the house had been taken down and the rubble removed. Derek and Dawson talked to the contractor and the man said they would be out the next day to level the site so the building contractor could come out and find the best location for the new house and begin to fill in the tunnel entrance.

It was an emotional day for the entire pack because at one time or another they had all spent time in the old house. While they were going to cherish the memories of times past, they were looking forward to the future.

They all went back to the loft, where Derek called an impromptu pack meeting and set up the pack hierarchy. He named Dawson as second, and Bobby as an enforcer. 

They decided to order take out and watch a movie, before Danni, Bobby and Dawson went to their own homes. 

Derek, Cora, and Alex turned in early for the night since Cora was going to be in school the next day. The only thing that was making that trip bearable for her was that Derek said they could drive Uncle Peter's Jaguar. 

That was the way to make a statement. 

*******

February 3, 2011

Beacon Hills High School

Derek pulled up to the front of the school and parked the Jaguar. He and Cora got out and waited for Dawson to arrive since he had all of Cora's paperwork, and wanted to make sure there were no issues.

He leaned against the car staring back at the student's staring at him. Cora was next to him, making comments about people under her breath that only Derek could hear. He had to hold back laughter at some of her snarky remarks.

Jackson Whittemore strutted up to Derek and said, "Nice ride. It's a classic."

Derek lowered his shades and said gruffly, “Yes, it's a nice ride." Then he pushed his shades up and turned to his sister, dismissing Jackson's presence.

It wasn’t that he disliked the young man; it was more like he had forgotten that he was so annoying. His was another whose fate had changed with Derek’s return. There would be no bite for Jackson, so no Kanima.

Dawson pulled up in the silver Mercedes that had been Talia’s and got out with his file, and said, "Well Ms. Cora are you ready to start at this fine institution?" gesturing for the siblings to follow him.

Derek snorted when Cora muttered under her breath, "Institution is right."

Dawson turned his head as he continued walking, and asked, "What was that?"

Cora fake smiled and replied, "I said my future's so bright." then she dropped the smile, frowning.

"That's what I thought," Dawson shot back.

Derek almost choked holding back his laughter. Cora was not excited, and Dawson was insistent; they'd already argued over it this morning.

Dawson led the way to the building and when he opened the door, he was almost knocked down by a student rushing out. Derek shook his head as he saw Stiles trying to grab Dawson to steady him, apologizing profusely.

Dawson pushed his hands away and said, "It's alright, I'm fine." and stepped out of the way of the flailing teenager.

Once through the door, Cora whispered to Derek, "That will teach him. He should know teenagers are clumsy. He'll be lucky if he escapes with his suit intact."

"I heard that," Dawson responded. Cora stuck her tongue out at the back of his head as they continued down the hall to the office.

Once in the office, Derek let Dawson handle everything, signing papers where he needed to. Shortly later, Cora had a schedule, locker assignment, and homeroom assignment. The counselor said she'd show Cora to her first-period class, so Dawson and Derek left her there, with Derek saying he'd pick her up.

The two exited the building and found Bobby leaning against the Mercedes. Bobby told Derek that Satomi needed to talk to him, so he'd offered to deliver the message. 

Dawson said he'd be at his office, and got in the Mercedes and left. Bobby got in the Jag and rode with Derek to the Ito Pack House. Derek entertained Bobby with the exploits of Dawson and Cora. The Beta said he'd wished he'd seen it. 

They pulled up to the lot, parked the Jag, and walked to the pack house to see what Satomi wanted.

*******

Lunchtime in Beacon Hills High School was chaos. Cora looked around for a seat and found an empty table near the back. She put her tray on the table and sat down to eat.

She had pulled out her chemistry book and was going over the reading assignment the teacher had assigned, when she heard a high pitched voice say, "You're the new girl?"

Cora raised her eyes from her book slowly and looked up to see a strawberry blonde with perfect hair and make-up offering her an insincere smile.

"Yes, I'm new. Is there something you want?" Cora replied, arching a brow.

"Was that your boyfriend who brought you to school?" Lydia asked.

Cora huffed, "No, it was my brother. Look whoever you are, I'm trying to eat what this school calls food, so if you'll excuse me."

Lydia held out her hand, saying "I'm Lydia Martin, and you are?"

Cora looked down at the hand and then looked back up, "Not interested. I don't associate with shallow people."

She turned back to her book, dismissing Lydia much like her brother had done Jackson. When Lydia huffed and went back to her table, Cora's eyes followed her and saw her sitting with the blond jock that tried to talk to Derek and a brunette, who was focused on a guy trying to catch his breath.

A tray landing on the table in front of her drew her attention. The guy that took the seat was the guy that almost knocked over Dawson. She thought she'd give him a chance since he'd entertained her this morning.

"You have to excuse Lydia, she thinks everyone wants to be her friend, especially if they arrive at school in a Jaguar," he announced. Sticking out his hand, he said, "Stiles Stilinski."

Cora nodded as she shook his hand, "Cora Hale."

"Yeah, I know. You’re in my AP History and Chemistry classes, so far," he informed her. He began eating then stopped with his fork in the air.

"Cora Hale...crap I'm sorry. About your sister...and your Uncle...I'm sorry about them being murdered," Stiles said without taking a breath.

"Thanks, I hadn't seen them in a while, but...," she didn't know how to continue that. She was still trying to deal with the fact that her sister had left her. She wasn't as stupid as the adults in her life thought; for all that Derek was older than her. She knew how pack bonds worked. She knew that Laura probably felt her before she left. And that was what had her in such turmoil.

"Oh god, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have even mentioned it. I'll stop talking now," Stiles rushed out.

Cora huffed and said, "It's ok, you're just the first one to say anything about it."

Stiles nodded and continued eating. Cora followed suit, eating, and turning back to her book. A burst of laughter drew both their attention to the table where Lydia was sitting.

Cora caught a whiff of what seemed to be a mixture of longing, frustration, and sadness coming off Stiles, as he turned back to his plate.

Cora jerked her head in Lydia's direction, asking, "Who are they?"

Stiles swallowed his mouthful before speaking, "You met Lydia, and the other girl is Allison Argent. She's dating my best friend Scott, who's sitting beside her. The jock is Jackson Whittemore, who made Lydia turn into a vapid idiot, for appearance's sake. They are _the popular people_."

Cora arched a brow, "He's your best friend but you're not sitting with him?"

Stiles looked over at the group, then turned back to Cora and said, "You know how it is; when it's teenage love everything else takes second place. I gotta go."

Stiles got up, took his tray to the dish dump, and left the cafeteria. Cora looked back over to the so-called popular people and saw Lydia looking back with a little smug smile that Cora wanted to slap off her face. Putting her book in her bag, she stood up, grabbed her tray, took it where it belonged, and left the cafeteria as well. She hated high school.

*******

Derek was sitting in Satomi's kitchen, listening to her ramble about how his mother used to love the tea she made and didn't he want to try it? He was wondering what was going on as she didn't normally do this. The older woman set her tea on the table and sat down across from him.

He arched a brow in silent question and the other alpha huffed and said, "You were supposed to play along."

"With what?" he questioned in dismay.

A wolf entered the kitchen, “She was attempting to distract you so you wouldn't feel my presence. I wasn't certain I could read an Alpha I am not familiar with."

Derek looked between the two, stood and growled lowly, "Why would you want to read me? Satomi, what's going on?"

Bobby came running into the kitchen, responding to his Alpha's upset. He took up a position behind Derek's right shoulder.

Satomi glared at the wolf and said, "I told you it was a stupid idea. It would serve you right if he clawed you. Derek, you have to forgive my brother; he has horrible ideas about what are proper interactions with others. Sit down Kazuo.”

Derek watched the wolf take his seat and he sat as well, with Bobby remaining behind him. Glaring at the wolf Derek asked, "What was that about?"

"I apologize for causing any upset; I simply wished to get a feel for you before I spoke with you. I am Kazuo Ito," the wolf said.

"Derek, Kazuo believes he can deal with the issue at the Nemeton. He has offered to transport the container back to his home in Japan, where he and his group of Sōhei will tend to the Nogitsune," Satomi explained.

"What are Sōhei?" Derek asked. He'd never heard that term before, in either time.

Kazuo explained that Sōhei was the name of the warrior monks that he was associated with. They'd began as Buddhist warrior monks of both medieval and feudal Japan. Over time, they disappeared from mainstream Japanese culture and now only the supernatural sect remained. Kazuo was a Buddhist mystic.

Satomi declared proudly, "He taught me the swordplay of the Sōhei."

Kazuo said, "All I need is for you to show me where the Nemeton is and I will do the rest. I would also like to discuss with you the Spark in your midst."

Derek feigned shock and allowed Kazuo to explain to him how he came to the conclusion there was a Spark. 

"I was at the party that my sister had for the arrival of your sister. One of your Betas, I believe his name is Dawson, literally glowed with Spark magic. He had been in direct contact with a spark or with someone who had. And for that type of residual magic to cling like it was, it has to be a powerful Spark," Kazuo stated.

Derek offered a nod in agreement, but he wasn't going to reveal the name. He knew from reading his grandfather's journals just how coveted a Spark's power was. He also knew that Dawson had been spending time helping Sheriff Stilinski with some cold cases, so that would have exposed him to Stiles’ magic.

"It is imperative that this untrained Spark receive training as soon as possible so they can contain their power. That kind of transference could draw the wrong type of attention to themselves," Kazuo continued.

“I think I know who you're talking about, but I believe he is unaware of his powers. Do you have any suggestions on how to get him trained?" Derek asked.

It seemed that was the question both Kazuo and Satomi were waiting for. They explained to him that as the Alpha of the territory the Spark resided in, tradition dictated that he would be responsible for his education. Satomi had an instructor in mind and agreed to contact them.

With that situation resolved, Derek stood and said, "When do you want to tend to the Nemeton?"

Kazuo stood as well and said, "I have a few things to prepare for the containment. I require two hours and I will be ready."

"We'll meet you at Lookout Point in two hours," Derek replied.

Kazuo gave a bow and left the room. 

Satomi stood and said, "I apologize, Derek, I should have known better than to go along with his idea. With the things you have been through, trust is hard wrought with you and I fear I have damaged it."

Derek shook his head, "No we're fine. I knew I wasn't in a dangerous situation and I may have overreacted. A by-product of all the rehashing of the fire I guess. It's put me on edge."

"Then sit, have some tea before you venture into the preserve with Kazuo. It will help calm you," Satomi said, as she went to the stove to start the water to boil.

"Satomi I couldn't...," he trailed off as she met his gaze with a smirk.

"I will make you Jasmine tea; I know you aren't fond of Reishi tea," the alpha assured him.

Derek sat with a sigh, and Satomi grinned puttering around her kitchen. Once the tea was ready, she set a mug down in front of Derek, and then retook her seat, asking, “How is Cora settling in?"

Taking a sip of his tea, which wasn't too bad, he replied, "She seems to be doing OK. Today was her first day of school, and Dawson almost had to threaten her trust fund to get her to go. I think she'll be alright once she gets settled in. She and Dawson are twins separated at birth, I swear, with the way they bicker back and forth. It's all good-natured and their snark gets pretty funny. I think she'll do alright with Danni as soon as the baby comes, and she's not as miserable. So yeah, she's doing well. She's had a few hard questions, but we got through it."

"That's good, I always wondered about my decision to send her to Brasilia, but I'm glad she has you now and you can answer her questions," Satomi said.

Finishing his tea and this conversation Derek stood, explaining that he and Bobby needed to take the car back to loft and change if he was going to be traipsing in the woods. Satomi agreed and Derek and Bobby left the pack house and walked back to the car.

They drove back to the warehouse and Derek changed while Bobby checked to see what Alex was up to. As the time to meet Kazuo drew near, both werewolves grabbed handguns on their way out. After being notified that Argent had been served, Derek wasn't going out unarmed. He had no idea when or if Kate would arrive in town, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Bobby and he ran to Lookout Point to meet Kazuo.

*******

Cora was at her locker putting away her English book when Stiles walked up and asked her what class she had next. His locker was three down from hers. 

She pulled her schedule out of her pocket and said, "AP Biology."

"Me too, I can show you where it is."

"OK," Cora said as she shut her locker. "Thanks."

They walked along the corridor in silence, dodging people as they went. Stiles pointed out the Library and the Music Room as they went past them, but that was the limit to their conversation. Turning to go down another hallway they finally got to the room, and Jackson and Lydia were outside kissing goodbye.

When Jackson turned to leave Lydia, he shook his head, saying, "She's out of your league Stilinski, you should have seen the ride she came to school in."

Cora hated bullies, almost as much as she hated hunters.

She stepped over, blocking Jackson's way, and said, "You know how we got that Jag? We inherited it when my uncle got murdered. So you need to shut your mouth, asshole."

Then she stepped around him, grabbed Stiles by the arm, and dragged him into class. He flailed his way behind her as she dragged him to the back of the room, and shoved him into a desk. She took the one beside him and glanced at him hissing, "Not a word."

The biology teacher, Ms. Mathews, gave Cora her book and then began the class by collecting the homework. She gave Cora the option of doing it or not, since she wasn't there when it was assigned.

Once she began getting into the lesson for the day, the class became more interesting. The time passed quickly and the teacher assigned homework right before the bell rang.

Cora got up and shoved her book and notebook into her bag. She left the room, glad that this day was over. She didn't realize that Stiles was behind her when she heard a voice tell him, "What did you do to piss Jackson off? He says he's going to make you eat turf at practice today."

Cora shook her head. That was her fault. She just couldn't help herself. Her old Alpha kept telling her she needed to rein in her temper, control it like she did the shift on the full moon.

She continued to her locker and began loading her books into her bag that she needed for homework.

Stiles stopped at his locker, opened it, and started gathering his stuff. Cora watched as he tossed books in and took others out. She took a deep breath and the scent of resignation waft over from the guy. 

Cora slammed her locker shut, startling Stiles enough that he dropped his bag.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you," Cora said.

"You didn't startle me," Stiles denied, "I lost my grip."

Cora nodded and "Okay."

She hoisted her bag on her shoulder, "Well thanks for all the help. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Stiles said distractedly.

Cora walked out of the building and looking around, didn't see Derek or the Jag anywhere. She heard a sharp whistle, and turning her head she saw Alex leaning against the Camaro.

She walked over to the car and said as she got in, "Where's Derek?"

Alex started up the car and waited in line to get out of the parking lot, saying, "He's playing with a tree. He wasn't sure if he'd make it in time so here I am."

Cora looked out the window and saw Scott and Allison walking toward the field house with Stiles following behind.

She shook her head and said, "I hate high school drama."

Alex finally cleared the parking lot and asked, "Trouble on your first day?"

"Not trouble, just the same crap. If you have money, or a dead uncle leaves you a Jaguar, then all the entitled people want you. It's a status thing. If I survive the month without choking someone, we'll be lucky," Cora explained. 

Alex laughed, "And this is just the first day. It'll be worse on the second day because everybody will have gossiped about you overnight."

"Yeah, I know. You're going to have to be my support when Derek and Dawson get called up there after I punch some jock in the face,” Cora declared.

"At least you didn't do it on the first day."

"No, I just called him an asshole when he was bullying someone. I swear Alex I'm going to lose it on this guy. I can just tell." 

"What's his name?"

"Jackson Whittemore."

"Ouch, you might want to be careful. David Whittemore is the County Prosecutor. He might decide to press charges if you hurt his son too much," Alex advised as they pulled into the parking area of the warehouse.

Cora opened her door, and then looked at Alex and said sassily, "I have the most awesome attorney; he won't let me get in trouble. He'll turn it around so it's the asshole's fault." She got out, while Alex sat laughing.

*******

Derek and Bobby arrived at Lookout Point to see Kazuo waiting, holding a small bag. Derek asked if he was ready, Kazuo said yes and they began their trek to the Nemeton. 

They walked for what felt like hours, in circles before Derek was able to find it. The stump was huge and the base looked like it had begun to rot. 

Kazuo tilted his head, "I have been to the Nemata in Zhengzhou, China. And it was nowhere near as large as this. But the power coming off it was greater. I think that imprisoning the Nogitsune is pulling on its power, or something else has been." 

Derek and Bobby watched as Kazuo began searching for the container the fox spirit was trapped in. At one point, Bobby asked if there was anything they could do to help. Kazuo said no, it was a process of meditation and trial and error, but he was patient and would find it.

Derek pulled out his phone and saw the time. He shook his head and called Alex to see if he could go get Cora. He even offered the Jag, Alex said he'd take the Camaro; he would have to go buy new clothes to feel right driving the Jag.

Once he hung up, he turned back to Kazuo and watched his continued search.

It took Kazuo three hours to navigate around the Nemeton, and he was close to where he'd started from when he exclaimed success. He dug down and was finally able to pull the jar free of the roots it had been cocooned in for forty years. The fly lay in the bottom of the jar, seemingly dead, but Kazuo knew not to open it. He reached in his bag and pulled out a box wrapped in plastic. He pried off the lid of the box and slid the jar in. He then pushed the lid back on and said, "Done."

He stood up and showed both werewolves the box and explained it was wrapped in plastic to allow him to handle it, as it was constructed of Rowan Wood. 

Kazuo was repacking his bag when they heard rustling through the trees. Both wolves pulled their weapons, cocked them, and dropped them by their sides. Kazuo arched a brow at the two of them but said nothing.

Derek let out a frustrated sigh when Alan Deaton came from behind a large Birch. He saw the guns and said, "Alpha Hale, what are you doing?"

Flipping the safety on, and tucking the gun at the small of his back Derek replied, “I’m taking care of my responsibility to Hale Territory."

"I wasn't aware that you knew of that responsibility," Deaton stated as he came closer.

"I've learned a lot from my grandfather's journals."

"I see," Deaton said.

"Yes, I'm sure you do." 

Turning to Kazuo, Derek asked, "Are you ready?"

Kazuo nodded and gathered his bag.

Something pulled at his wolf. On instinct, Derek laid a hand on the tree stump. He felt thrumming through the wood, which settled after a few seconds. He removed his hand, stepping away from the Nemeton, saying, "Let's go."

The three werewolves walked through the preserve in silence, paying close attention to their surroundings, until they reached Lookout Point.

Kazuo gave Derek a bow and said, "I will ensure this is dealt with Alpha Hale. My sister also asked me to inform you that she has found a tutor for your spark. Satomi gave her your contact information, so you should receive a call soon. Take care of your charge, guardian." He then turned and walked towards the pack house.

Bobby glanced at Derek and then followed Kazuo's progress saying, "Well this whole afternoon has been weird, but that was definitely cryptic."

Derek shook his head and turned to go home. "Yeah, it was. Let's go see how Cora made out at school. Find out if she punched anyone on the first day."

Bobby shuddered as he followed Derek. "I'll tell you what, she had a nasty punch as a ten-year-old, and I’d hate to feel what she could do now."

Derek laughed as he took off running for home.


	14. Chapter 14

February 11, 2011

The Hale House Construction Site

The pack was once more adjusting to a new addition. Four days before the full moon, Danni had gone into labor. Bobby had called Derek to tell him they were at Satomi's and they weren't doing this ever again. Danni had struggled to deliver a healthy baby girl that they named, Krista Colleen. Mother and baby were doing fine. Dad, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. 

The pack had gathered at their home to greet the new baby after her arrival, and Bobby had handled the infant as if her head would fall off any second. The child had been passed around and scented by the members of the pack as was the tradition to welcome newborn pups. 

Derek had been horrified by the thought of biting a baby to form a pack bond. After a conversation with Satomi, who explained that the bond he formed with Danni would also connect him to the child after its birth, he was pleased with the addition to the pack. 

The pack was gathered at the construction site of the new house for the full moon. The construction company had fenced off the large area they'd be working in, and the initial dirt work had begun. Almost the entire pack was there, as Danni had opted to stay at home with Krista. 

When the moon rose, the pack felt its pull and they all shifted and howled in celebration. Then they took off running. They ran through the preserve yipping and playing, surrendering to their wolves and the moon's influence. They fought and hunted and ran some more.

Derek guided the pack around the preserve ensuring their safety. He was vigilant in their protection as they were enjoying the night. They were running back to the house site when Derek picked up a familiar scent. He began driving the pack toward the construction site faster.

A bullet ricocheted off a tree in front of him. He roared his anger and continued to encourage the pack. Several bullets had been fired at them before they reached the site. Derek and Alex shoved Cora behind a bulldozer, while Bobby pulled out the bag with the gun's they brought out with them.

The wolves had shifted back to their human form and Bobby was thrusting handguns at them. Derek saw Kate Argent step out from behind a tree with a crossbow and as she let the bolt fly towards Alex, Derek raised his gun and fired. His bullet hit Kate in the shoulder, right after her bolt pierced Alex's abdomen.

The gunfire between the hunters and the werewolves filled the air until sirens could be heard coming down the road. The firefight ceased as the hunters left through the preserve. Derek pulled Alex over to the bulldozer and examined his injury. He met Alex's blue eyes and said, "Wolfsbane."

Alex nodded in resignation, "Yeah, I feel it." 

Sheriff Stilinski called out for them to drop their weapons. Dawson tucked his gun into his waistband and approached the sheriff. The two had a conversation, and the sheriff sent the other car back out on patrol.

Derek hoisted Alex to his feet, pulling his arm around his neck. Noah approached and saw the bolt protruding from Alex's abdomen and said, "Holy shit. Let's get him in the car; we'll take him to the hospital." 

Derek helped Alex to the sheriff's car while Dawson explained that a hospital wouldn't be able to help Alex. They had what they needed at the warehouse if he'd give them a ride.

Bobby packed up the guns and tossed the bag on the seat next to Alex and told Derek they'd make sure Cora got home safe.

Derek turned to his sister, who was still shifted. Walking over, he grabbed her shoulders and shifted to nuzzle her face. She calmed enough to shift back human and said, "What the fuck Derek, since when do you have guns? And gunfights with hunters? What the hell?" 

Derek roughly said, "I'll explain when we get back home. Right now, I need you to go with Bobby and Dawson so we can get Alex home, ok?"

"Alex? What's wrong with Alex?" she demanded as she searched out the blond Beta.

"He's got a bolt in him Cora and it's coated with wolfsbane. Now if you'll stop arguing, we can get him home," Derek demanded.

Cora drew back, surprised by the force of his words and the alpha influence that coated them. Derek watched as the fight drained from his sister as she lowered her eyes and exposed her neck. Derek reached out and placed his hand on her neck, hoping it offered comfort against the bite of the reprimand. Cora's eyes met his and he saw pride shining back at him. He nodded and Cora went off to join Bobby and Dawson, while Derek climbed in the sheriff's car and they all returned to the warehouse.

*******

When they arrived at the warehouse, Dawson had already opened the dock door and the sheriff drove his car inside. Derek got out and helped Alex out of the back and up to his room, the beta shifting uncontrollably. 

Bobby came in with the big bag they had set up just for this situation. Sheriff Stilinski stood out of the way as Bobby and Derek worked on the bolt in Alex's side. 

Derek looked down at Alex, who was already beginning to sweat profusely as the wolfsbane made its way through his system, still shifting sporadically. Bobby pulled out the small case they'd set up with the different varieties of the dried flowers. He pulled a blossom out and set it on the table. Looking at Derek, he nodded.

Derek grabbed the bolt with a pair of pliers, meeting Alex's glazed eyes and said, "Ready?"

Alex nodded, and Derek pulled the bolt out. Alex arched off the bed with a roar then fell back. Bobby used a lighter to reduce the blossom to ash, and then pushed the ash into the glowing wound. Black smoke rose from the wound, and it slowly began to heal.

Derek turned to Bobby and asked, "How'd you know the right one?"

Bobby began packing up the bag, saying "The most common wolfsbane used by Argent hunters is Nordic Blue Monkshood. It was a guess."

Alex croaked, "You guessed?"

Bobby took the rag Cora offered and started wiping Alex’s side clean, "It's one of their favorites. I had Danni read that book that we found; she speaks and reads fluent French. The Nordic Blue is practically their trademark."

Derek shook his head at their conversation. But he was relieved that Bobby had done what he had. They could have very well lost Alex.

A clearing throat drew his attention and Derek's head snapped to see the sheriff standing there. He'd forgotten about the man. 

He stood up and said, "Thank you, Sheriff, for getting us here in time. The Hale Pack is in your debt."

Noah gave him a nod, saying "You can repay that debt by explaining to me what the hell happened, and I want that bolt. It's evidence of a crime. Not sure what crime, but I'll bet I figure that out later." 

Dawson produced a clean towel and wrapped the bolt up and handed it to the Sheriff, saying, "Let's all go up to Derek's loft and let Alex rest. He may have healed, but the wolfsbane has weakened him."

Cora walked over and sat on the edge of Alex's bed saying, "I'll stay with him."

Derek nodded and giving Alex one last look, led the others to his loft, to offer the sheriff an explanation.

***

Once they gathered in Derek's loft and took seats, Noah began asking questions. Derek and Dawson explained the events, up to the point the sheriff had arrived.

"So let me get this straight, they use not just guns, but bow and arrows as well?" Noah asked.

"They have a wide variety of weapons they use against us. Flash bangs, repurposed tear gas canisters with wolfsbane, signal emitters to drive us where they want us. The list goes on," Dawson explained. 

"And you just happened to take a bag full of guns out on your peaceful run?"

Derek looked down at the floor, reining in his temper at the accusation, and then said, "Sheriff, the Argent's have hunted werewolves for a long time. Chris Argent has made it clear that he's keeping an eye on us; me in particular. We were on my family's land, where Kate Argent burned my family alive. I was going to take every precaution to protect my Pack."

"Son, I just want to understand. That's why I was out in that area tonight. I'm not stupid. After Dawson gave me the rundown, I figured a little extra diligence on the full moon wouldn't hurt," the Sheriff explained. "Now do I need to look for any hunters with bullet wounds?"

Derek looked up and said, "I think I hit Kate when she fired her crossbow at Alex. It looked like her shoulder jerked."

“I’ll head over to the hospital and see if there's been any admittance with gunshot wounds. You said that bolt had wolfsbane?"

"Yes, hunters sometimes coat their arrows with wolfsbane and they pack their bullets with it. It ensures a painful death for the werewolf."

Picking up the wrapped bolt, Noah said, "I'm going to have this tested for contaminants. I can't put it in an official report...well I could but then I'd look crazy. But I'm going to create a file for this that I'll keep in my safe. Documentation of evidence is always good."

Noah stood to leave, and Derek rose as well saying, "Thank you for all your help, tonight Sheriff. We do appreciate it, even if there is nothing official you can do."

Noah nodded, "I'm going to do all I can. Just don't put me in a situation where I have to turn my focus on you. Keep doing as you have been, play the defensive game. I can work with that, I think."

Dawson walked the sheriff out, offering to help him plan a scenario if he wanted to pursue this legally. He explained that he had extensive experience in making the supernatural look normal.

Derek sat down hard on his sofa, resting his head on the back. The night had started out great and then went to shit. He'd been so concerned for his pack that he'd not even noticed the bullet he now felt in his leg. His body was slowly coming down off the adrenaline rush and he was beginning to feel the pain. He looked up when Dawson reentered the loft. 

Derek stood saying, "Need to get the bag. This bullet has to come out."

Dawson let out a huff and stormed off, muttering, “Stupid Alpha's never thinking of themselves. I swear he's going to drive me crazy."

Derek smiled at the Beta's rant. Dawson might not have meant it that way, but Derek took it as a compliment. Bobby coughed and Derek turned to the large Beta and arched a brow, "Do I need to burn more wolfsbane?"

Derek nodded, "Probably a good idea," he said as his legs gave out beneath him.

*******

The sun warming his cheek drew Derek awake. He turned over and bumped into a body. Opening his eyes, he saw Alex lying peacefully beside him. He watched the beta's chest rise and fall in deep sleep. He felt contentment through the pack-bond, which was usually what came through when the pack slept.

He remembered telling Dawson about the bullet in his leg, and he had vague memories of it being dug out, but other than that he didn't remember how he got in this bed. He felt weak, but he figured that was to be expected. He also thought that there was a lecture somewhere in his future about putting himself last. But it was going to be a useless lecture because the pack came first.

He'd almost lost his beta, and it sent a jolt of fear through him he hadn't felt since he came back. But this time was different he told himself. He'd been prepared. He had the tools to protect them, and ensure their recovery, to a point. He wasn't going to lose them. Not like last time. He felt that fierce determination he’d felt when this first began when he'd reported Laura missing, rise up strong. He would not lose Alex or any of them.

Reaching out, he ran a hand down Alex's arm, feeling the warm skin beneath his touch. He had ignored his growing attraction to the blond beta for weeks now. The werewolf was quickly coming to mean more to him than Derek had anticipated. Not that he was averse to it. He just didn't want it to be meaningless.

The bed shifted behind him and he felt pain as his calf was brutally kicked. He rolled over and Cora was sprawled on what remained of the king-size bed. Her hair was a mess and she was snoring softly into the pillow. Shaking his head, he rolled over onto his back, getting lost in the memories of how close he came to his sister being hurt. He startled as the door opened and Danni walked in, with Baby Krista strapped to her chest in a sling.

She stood at the foot of the bed and arched a brow, saying, "Seriously? You can't even take them for a run without getting into trouble? What am I going to do with you? Now get up and get cleaned up. And bring those two with you." She then turned and walked out.

Derek lay there stunned. He hadn't been talked to like that since...well since his Mother. He felt the bed shift again and heard Cora laughing into her pillow. He reached over and poked her in the ribs. 

"She said you too chuckles, get up," he told Cora. She rolled out of bed, still laughing, and went to her room. Derek turned to face Alex and saw his blue eyes gazing back at him. Derek flushed under the scrutiny while Alex smiled broadly saying, "That's still adorable." 

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked.

"Still weak, what about you? Dawson said you were in a similar situation, except you kept it to yourself like an idiot."

Derek closed his eyes and said, "Dawson is making a big deal out of it. I had plenty of time. You, on the other hand, didn't."

"Yeah well, next time you don't wait. You seem to forget that we suffered the same loss you did. So we might be just a little invested in your survival. Besides if you had died, I wouldn't have gotten to do this."

Alex leaned forward, and placed a tender kiss on Derek's lips, then pulled back. "Been wanting to do that since North Carolina."

Derek's eyes popped open, his lips still feeling the warmth of the kiss. He felt through the bond with Alex the amusement and contentment, but he felt no fierce desire or affection. Derek continued to stare into Alex’s eyes, then sighed with resignation.

“You know this would never work. You are looking for a playmate, and I’m not. I want something real and meaningful at this point. I think...I think I’m looking for a mate,” Derek stated.

Alex slowly nodded, “I know. But it was just something I wanted to do, at least once. Besides I’m not ready to settle down. There are too many experiences left to enjoy.” 

Before Derek could form a reply, the door opened and Bobby came in saying, “Danni said to get up. She slaved over a hot stove for you and you need to come and tell her how awesome her food is. I think she's a little miffed about the whole getting shot thing."

Alex laughed and sat up swinging his legs off the bed, saying. "Yeah I can relate to that, I'm a little miffed about it too. Come on Alpha breakfast waits for no man or werewolf."

Alex stood up wearing pajama pants and no shirt. Derek followed as they went to worship at Danni's culinary altar. Derek was confident he’d made the right choice, and was secure in the fact that he hadn’t offended one of his betas.

*******

Noah sat at his desk, going over the toxicology report of the bolt he took from the Hale Pack. It showed traces of Aconitum. The report also went so far as to identify the exact variety. _Aconitum noveboracense,_ otherwise known as Nordic Blue Monkshood.

What he was going to do with the information, he wasn't sure. Hell, he didn't even know what he could do to help the werewolves. He'd come to terms over the last few weeks that werewolves existed. And through observation, he'd determined that they just wanted to live life like everyone else.

Stiles had come home talking about Cora Hale and how she was kind of snarky but fast becoming a friend. She was just a normal teenager.

Dawson had offered his help in going through cold cases to see if any could be attributed to the supernatural; several were.

He had started a file on supernatural occurrences in the County since he'd become sheriff. He wondered if Sheriff McKinsey had been in the know. He'd have to check the former sheriff's files; they were down in the basement.

He glanced back down at the report and then slid it into a file that contained the scan of the fingerprints lifted from the bolt. He had other paperwork to do, and there was nothing he could do with this at the moment. 

Picking up the next file, he opened it prepared to get back to work when his phone buzzed. Answering it, Tara told him Chris Argent was here to see him. With a sigh, he told Tara to send him in and hung up. This was just getting better and better.

Tara opened the door and showed Chris Argent in. The man took a seat and said, "Sheriff, I want to report a shooting."

Noah arched a brow, "Alright where were you shot?" he didn't have time for this. But he pulled out an incident report and began filling in the information.

Argent replied, "I wasn't shot, but my sister got grazed last night while out in the preserve."

Noah leaned forward, "Your sister got grazed? What's your sister's name?"

"Katherine Argent."

"What time did this happen, Mr. Argent?"

"Around 2:30 am."

Sitting back in his chair Noah couldn't help himself. "What was she doing in the preserve at 2:30 in the morning? That's a little late for a nature hike don't you think?

Argent ground his teeth and replied, "It doesn't matter what she was doing, she was shot and Derek Hale did it."

Noah sat forward and replied, "I see. Was she grazed before or after she shot the bolt into Alex Bishop?"

Argent froze. So Noah pushed on, "I was out there last night, Argent, responding to shots fired, and they were shots that I heard myself. And I can tell you there was more than one gun firing. I got to the scene and Alex Bishop had a crossbow bolt sticking out of his body. This bolt actually," he said, pulling the evidence bag that contained the bolt out of the drawer.

"Now, I have a set of prints off of this bolt that I haven't run yet. But I can. And if you insist that I arrest Derek Hale, then I'm going to insist that Katherine Argent be arrested as well, since I'd bet my next healthy meal that her prints are the ones I found."

Chris paled, "You know."

"Yes, Argent, I know. I know that you and your family hunt people who have done nothing more than exist. I know they have done everything by the book since they arrived in my County. They register their guns, they have licenses to have and carry them, they register their vehicles, and they even enroll their children in school. Come to think of it, I haven't seen your license to carry the one you have under your jacket or your registration for it," Noah stated.

"You know what they are? They are dangerous animals that need to be put down before they hurt someone," Argent argued loudly.

"The only dangerous person I see is you. You have gone out of your way to harass Derek Hale. You've done it so publicly that getting that restraining order was easy. Your sister trespassed on private property last night to attack innocent people. They weren't even in the preserve proper; they were within their property lines."

Chris stood up suddenly and shouted, "They are werewolves and it's our duty to hunt those who hunt us!"

Stiles, who'd opened the door, not realizing his dad had a visitor, said, "Wow, you need some real help, dude. They have drugs that can help with those delusions. I did a research paper on it last month."

"Argent sit down, Stiles what have I told you about knocking, and get in here and close the door," Noah snapped, frustrated that this conversation had completely escaped his control.

"Dad, I didn't know, sorry," Stiles said.

Noah pointed to the other chair in the room and said, "Sit, and don't say another word."

Turning back to Argent he said, "Now here's how it's going to work. If I find you, your wife, your sister, hell your dog anywhere near Derek Hale or his family, I will arrest whoever for stalking. And while I investigate the stalking allegations, I will search for anything I can find to make your life as uncomfortable as possible. You want to hunt werewolves, go someplace else. Because you will not be doing it here in Beacon County. Do I make myself clear?"

Argent's jaw tensed as he nodded. 

"Good, now get out of my office before I have you up on charges of carrying a gun in a government building, which is illegal in Beacon County," Noah snarled.

Argent got up and slammed out of the sheriff's office. 

Noah turned to Stiles and said, "Don't ask. I’m entitled to a hamburger and fries before I explain this to you."

Stiles ran his fingers across his lips mimicking a zipper.

Noah shook his head and gathered up the file and the bolt. This evidence was going in the safe at home. After the conversation he'd had with Dawson, it wouldn't surprise him if someone tried to take it.

"Come on menace, I'll buy you a burger and a shake, maybe curly fries," Noah said as he walked out the door, Stiles following behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

February 12, 2011

Derek’s Loft

The pack had enjoyed a late brunch and praised Danni's cooking. She was happy with that and was currently nursing the baby.

Bobby and Cora had done dishes, while Derek and Alex were forced to sit on the sofa and not even think about moving. 

Dawson had driven over to his office to get the newest blueprints from the builder. The planning was in the last stages and he wanted to go over it one more time with the pack. 

Derek answered his phone when it rang and he saw Sheriff Stilinski’s number. He listened as the sheriff told him that Argent had come to his office to report a shooting, and in the middle of their discussion, Stiles had accidentally learned about werewolves. He was wondering if they could come over and talk about it since it wasn't his story to tell. 

Derek told him sure, they would all be there. Once the call was finished, Derek tossed his phone back on the table.

"I guess I need to work on my aim. Kate Argent is still alive. Chris went to report a shooting, and he and the sheriff had a discussion, that his son Stiles walked in on and now he knows," Derek said. 

“They're on their way over for us to explain it to him. Something about it not being his story to tell. I think he just wants us to shift for his son so he won't think he's crazy." 

Cora came out of the kitchen, "Stiles knows? That's going to be interesting. I can tell you he can keep a secret."

Derek arched a brow and asked, "What secret of yours is he keeping?"

Cora grinned, "The counselor made me go in for early continuing education planning. Dawson will be happy to know that if I continue to do well, I could get admitted to any university I want to attend. I have a 4.4 GPA. Stiles saw me looking at the paper in the library and asked, so I showed it to him. He hasn't told anyone, yet. "

"Congrats Cor, that's great! Did she suggest any classes you should take?"

"She just said to stick with my AP classes across the board. She says we'll do a practice ACT next year, so that will give me a better idea of where I'm at."

"That's great, I'm proud of you," beamed Derek, pride shining in his eyes.

Cora sat beside Derek and he hugged her.

"You need to show Dawson, he'll be pleased." 

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not sure I want to go off to college. I just got back," Cora explained.

"You have time, at least two years anyway," Derek said. "Who knows you may decide in two years that you can't get far enough away from us."

"Never," she swore.

The elevator stopped, the door opened, and Dawson came out, leading both Stilinski's into the loft.

"Look what I found lurking about downstairs," Dawson said, as he laid his papers on the dining table.

*******

The pack shuffled around to make room for their guests. When Krista decided she was not happy, Bobby and Danni decided to take her home. 

Alex went down to his room to get some more rest. That left Derek, Dawson, and Cora to explain werewolves to Stiles.

Derek thought they were up to the challenge. At least this time he wouldn't be getting his information off the internet.

Stiles leaned forward, saying, "So is it true that you howl at the moon and eat babies on the full moon?"

Well so much for that thought, Derek thought before he replied, "Don't believe everything you read on the internet."

"Dude, there's tons of information on werewolves on the internet, and I'm the king of the search engine," Stiles claimed.

"Don't call me dude," Derek retorted. "My name is Derek."

Noah jumped in saying, "Son, why don't you just listen to what they have to say?"

Stiles sat back and said, "Okay baffle me with your bullshit. Because I'm thinking there is a serious case of water tampering and everyone is delusional."

Derek stood up, fully shifted, and roared at the skeptical teen. He then stood there with eyes glowing red, full face shift, and claws hanging at his sides.

Stiles tried to climb out of his seat to get away from Derek, shouting, "Holy Crap!" 

Noah shook his head, "He didn't roar at me when he did that."

Stiles calmed down when shifted Derek made no move towards him, got up, and approached him. He let Stiles get an up-close look and even let him touch his brow ridge when he asked politely.

Stiles sat back down and looked at Cora, saying, "You've been keeping secrets, Princess."

Cora flashed her yellow eyes and bared her fangs at him.

Stiles looked intrigued and said, "You can't do like he did, or is it a control thing? Do your feet change too? Must go through a lot of shoes," and the questions went on and on.

Stiles finally ran down, and Derek had shifted back to human and asked, "Still think there's a water problem?"

"No, but I think there's another problem. That guy in Dad's office, he called him Argent. He said it was his duty to hunt those who hunt him. Allison Argent is in some of our classes. Is she going to try to kill Cora in school?" Stiles asked.

Derek knew that his mind worked quickly, and he'd figured that out even while asking questions. He'd always admired the way Stiles had puzzled things out in the past. He just got on his nerves at first. But then he hadn't been very patient either, he thought

Dawson answered that question. "From what we know, the hunters don't indoctrinate their children until they turn eighteen. So no, I think Cora will be safe in school, as long as no one ever finds out. That's why we keep our nature secret. It keeps us safe."

"I can keep a secret," Stiles said. "And I'll keep this secret. Because that guy sounded like a fanatic and they never give up their cause."

"You're right, and that family has had that cause for generations," Dawson replied.

"And you don't fight back? You just let them hunt you? What the hel...heck?" Stiles asked incensed.

"For years that is what we've done. Only engage to escape. But our ideology has recently changed. We are standing up for ourselves." 

"And I guess the hunters use weapons, like that arrow Dad brought out of the office. Do you have weapons too? I mean it'd be sorta stupid to fight with your claws since they could shoot you before you get close to them. I'll bet they use guns too, snipers, rocket launchers, and flamethrowers."

"Stiles! They don't use flame throwers...do they?" Noah asked

"Not that we have encountered. But yes they use guns, and snipers have been an issue in the past," Dawson said.

"She stood outside the house when it was on fire. She shot through the windows whenever she saw someone. She was laughing and talking about how easy it was to get Derek to tell...,” Cora trailed off as her eyes met Derek's.

Derek's eyes closed as he knew what Kate had probably said. And his eleven-year-old sister had to hear about his failure as the family died. He got up and went to the stairwell they rarely used and headed downstairs. 

The elevator door opened and Alex stepped out. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Derek...He...” Cora stuttered out, and then ran up the spiral stairs to Derek's room.

"Where's Derek?"

"He took the stairs, and he didn't look too good," Stiles told him.

Alex sighed and said, "I'll go." He turned and took the elevator down.

*******

Derek watched Alex come out of the elevator and walk over to where he was sitting in the Mercedes. He tapped on the window, and Derek opened the door.

"Want to talk about it or just be?" Alex asked.

"She talked, she bragged about what she did, the whole time. My family died hearing how she used me," Derek replied flatly. "What is there to talk about?"

Alex walked around to the other side of the car and got in. Derek could feel his scrutiny before he said, "She was going for the psychological torture as well as the fire. She taunted your family with the fact they failed you. That they failed to protect one of their most vulnerable members."

Derek tried to interrupt and Alex shut him down.

"Stop, hear me out. Do you think you were able to hide the fact you were having sex with someone? You lived in a house full of werewolves! Your Mother was an amazing Alpha. She had super senses. Do you think she couldn't smell her on you every time you came into the house? Did she ever ask? Talk to you about what you were doing? Even offer birth control advice? You were sixteen years old for god's sake. Did Peter? Not that I think he would offer good advice. He would have probably given you instructions on technique."

Derek rubbed his hands along the steering wheel in silence, and then rested his head on it.

"Did Laura tease you about it? I know the two of you used to pick at each other all the time. Did she even once notice that you reeked of sex? I mean honestly even if you used a wet wipe, you still would have carried the scent. So yeah they dropped the ball on that one. But you know what else she proved with her bragging? That she had to resort to using the underage son to get her information. 

"She's sadistic and psychotic; I would also call her an ephebophile. I will admit there are some good looking guys at the high school, and they are going to mature into stunning men, but I'm not attracted to them. And I would never fuck one. If they aren't legal, and I don't mean the age of consent, I mean eighteen years old or older, then they are children, and they are to be protected. Cora doesn't have half a clue of what's going to happen the first time she brings some guy home. He won't just get the shovel talk; he'll get the statutory rape talk. Dawson and I have it planned out.

“Your family, by their inattention, shares some of the responsibility, _if you are going to continue to blame yourself_. You had changed, you withdrew and shut down, and no one tried to pull you out. I noticed it and assumed that Talia was dealing with it. But then I was busy with school and the apprenticeship, so I wasn't around much.

"But you can't continue to take the blame for Kate and her psychotic behavior. She used you, and you were too young to realize it. This is where the pack and the family failed. Because we allowed, by our inaction or inattention, a predator to abuse one of our young. And I'm so very sorry for my part in that." 

Derek lifted his head from the steering wheel, met Alex's eyes, and saw the sincerity there. While he'd never looked at it from that angle, he could not accept that his family was to blame for the fire. That lay strictly on Kate's head. But Alex did point out a few hard truths that Derek had never considered. And that made what Peter did even more heinous because he knew. 

"Now let's go rescue Dawson from Stiles, and make sure Cora understands...I don't know what Cora's supposed to understand really. Other than it's not your fault, and the Argents are monsters," Alex said, getting out of the car.

Derek got out of the car and shut the door to preserve what scent remained of his mother. His mother made a mistake, and though it cost her life, it was still a mistake. It didn't mean he loved her any less. It proved she wasn't infallible.

Derek sighed and followed Alex back up to the loft only to walk in and see Cora shifted, pinning Stiles to the floor and roaring in his face, while the sheriff laughed at his efforts to push her off.

*******

The Stilinski’s had left after Stiles had all his questions answered, with a promise to have more next time he saw them. Derek had to hold back a snort because he wouldn't be Stiles if he didn't have questions. Alex decided they needed a pack bonding evening, so they all piled on the sofa and watched a movie. They ordered take out from the Chinese place and spent the evening together.

When Dawson decided he needed to go home and work on getting his apartment organized, it left Derek, Cora, and Alex. Cora wanted to know about the guns, so Derek showed her their weapons storage down on the first floor.

They had constructed a small room in one corner of the area and built racks for all the guns. There were shelves for the ammo and other accessories as well. They had also installed a cabinet away from the guns, for the cases of wolfsbane and had them organized by color. Cora took it all in when she entered the room and then asked, "Where did you get all this?"

Derek explained his trip to North Carolina and their grandfather's journals. He offered to let her read the last one, where he wrote about taking a stand against the hunters. He watched as she came to the same conclusion he had. That if they had fought back, then maybe more of them would have survived. 

They went back upstairs, leaving Alex on the fourth floor to get some rest. Cora followed Derek off the elevator and sat beside him on the sofa. 

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Cora said, "She talked about how easy it was to get you to go with her. She talked about how she coaxed the information out of you. She seemed proud of it; like it was a great accomplishment."

Cora lifted her head in shock, "Derek did she..."

Before she could finish her question, Derek cut her off. "Yeah she did, and if I'd known who she was, I'd have never let her touch me. But I didn't and I'd rather not talk about that anymore."

Cora laid her head back on his shoulder and whispered, "Okay."

The siblings sat there for a few more minutes, and then Cora began speaking again.

"They must have spread mountain ash around the whole house. Grandpa Seb opened the back door and tried to push out. His hands were pushing against a barrier. Then he slammed the door and she laughed. I'll never forget the screams, Derek. They all screamed," Cora's voice dropped to a whisper at the end.

Derek wrapped an arm around her shoulders, saying lowly, "It's not going to happen again Cor. We'll make sure of it. You have seen the plans. There's a sprinkler system throughout the house on all three floors and the attic, and an auxiliary generator just for the sprinkler system. There’s underground tanks for the water. Dawson has a lot of extra precautions built into the plans for fire suppression and retardant. He also had plans drawn up for the security system to include smoke and heat detection that will connect directly to the fire department by satellite so it won't take them as long to get out there. It's not going to happen again."

He felt Cora's head nod in acknowledgment and hoped she believed it more than he did. He had those same fears. But he was determined to make it right, to give his pack a future they could be proud of.

Shrugging his shoulder, he nudged Cora, "Ready for bed?"

Cora nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm going to go invade Alex's space. He needs extra cuddling I think. He's still pretty weak."

"Why don't we both go invade his space? I don't want to sleep alone either." 

Derek got up and pulled Cora to her feet. "Go get changed and I'll meet you down there."

He watched as Cora left, then went to change, and turned off all the lights. He made his way downstairs and found Cora waiting for him. Knocking on the door, the siblings entered when Alex called out. Cora climbed onto the bed and said, "You need cuddling and Derek doesn't want to sleep alone so here we are. Move over."

Alex turned amused eyes to Derek and said, "Did your sister just take over my bed?"

Derek shrugged replying, "Look's that way," and then he too climbed in, and rolling over, buried his face in Cora's hair drawing in the sister/family/pack scent.

Cora's "Turn out the light Alex." chased Derek off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

February 24, 2011

Beacon Hills, California

Life with the Hale pack continued with no major issues. The foundation for the house was poured and construction began. The security system was installed at the Warehouse and the fencing surrounding it had an automatic gate installed that they began closing at night. He and Alex recovered from the wolfsbane and Alex was back to work. Satomi had called and told Derek that the Spark tutor would arrive in March and asked that she be allowed to inform Stiles.

Derek finally took the time to go to the family vault and found some things he wasn't expecting. It seemed Peter had planned for his continued survival before the fire. His laptop was in the safe, along with the briefcase full of bearer bonds. There were a few things in the vault that Derek was happy to see. Most of the rare books had been stored there. He didn't remember seeing them before, but then he was in a different situation at the time.

He also found a photo album. It wasn't of family or pack, they were pictures of another family; a couple and their young son. He looked a little closer and realized he was seeing a younger Noah Stilinski. Then the woman was his wife, and the son was Stiles. But why was there an album of them in his family vault? This was something he was going to have to talk to the sheriff about.

Gathering up the laptop and photo album, leaving the bearer bonds in the safe as Dawson suggested, he left the vault closing the door behind him.

He drove up to the front of the school since he'd timed his visit to the vault to be able to pick up Cora. As he waited, he flipped through the pages of the photo album. It looked as if they ranged from when Stiles was a baby until he reached about three or four. Pulling one of the pictures out of the sleeve, he turned it over and read the writing on the back.

_Noah, Claudia, and Mieczysław Stilinski Ostara 1997_

Ostara was the Spring Equinox. The writing wasn't his mother's so he assumed it was Claudia's. But then again the question was why was Stiles' mother giving the pack pictures of her family? And what was up with that name? No wonder Stiles changed his name. The bell ringing drew Derek from his thoughts and he slid the picture back into the sleeve and gently tossed the album in the backseat.

Cora came to the car and leaned in the window and said, "I'm staying for Lacrosse practice. They are having their final cuts today for the first line for the championship and Stiles thinks he's not going to make it. Want to stay with me?"

Derek nodded his head, and said, "Sure, let's go park the car." He didn't want to stay but he wasn't going to tell Cora that. He counted any time spent with Cora a plus.

Once the car was parked, they made their way to the practice field and took a seat on the bleachers. Derek kept an ear out for any interesting chatter from Allison, but all she and Lydia were talking about was a shopping trip they were going to make. 

Cora was talking to Danny Māhealani about a research paper they were working on as a group. The coach blew his whistle, and Danny abandoned Cora, throwing a wink at Derek.

Cora burst out laughing at the horrified look on his face, and then they turned to watch the action. 

Derek winced every time Stiles got slammed into the ground. And then when Coach made him take goalie, he was hit numerous times with the ball. This was an act of masochism on Stiles’ part. Derek leaned over and asked Cora, "Why is he doing this? He sucks at it."

“Scott McCall asked him to try-out for the team. Stiles is nothing if not loyal; even when the subject of his loyalty turns his back on him,” Cora replied distractedly watching Stiles once again get hit with the ball on the helmet.

The coach blew his whistle and replaced Stiles with Scott, and that was a complete disaster. Before he could get set up, Jackson sent a ball hurling at him that hit square in the chest. While the padding protected from injury it still allowed enough force to knock the wind out of him and trigger an asthma attack. Stiles and the coach both went over to check on McCall, and after working with him for a few minutes, they were able to get him up off the ground and to the locker room where his inhaler was. 

Coach Finstock came out and did his usual speech, which was based on aggression and sacrifice, and then he called out the first line. Neither Stiles nor Scott's names were called. The players then ran laps before they went to the locker room and Derek nudged Cora saying, "Are we ready?"

Cora nodded, "Yeah. I'll talk to him later." 

As they got up to leave, Lydia called out, "Cora has Stilinski asked you to the game yet?"

Cora turned and replied, "Yeah he did and I have a prior engagement so I can't make it. But I did tell him that he could always ask you as his second choice."

She turned with a smirk and left the bleachers before Lydia could offer a retort. Derek caught up with her and asked, "Did he ask you?"

Cora snorted, “No. He asked if I was going and I told him no. It's not like I even like this sport.

"Besides, Stiles and I have an agreement. We are friends, good friends, but that doesn't include benefits. So we just hang out at school and people assume what they want. He's had a crush on Lydia since fourth grade. Then when she started dating Jackson, she began to dumb herself down. He lost all respect for her after that. I take every opportunity I can to jerk her around," Cora explained. 

They got in the car and as they were pulling out of the parking lot, Derek gave way to the ambulance that pulled in.

*******

Derek called the sheriff when they returned to the loft, asking if he could stop by on his way home. Noah agreed and said he'd be there around 7 pm. Derek laid the photo album on the table and made himself something to drink. 

He sat down, after plugging in Peter's laptop, and started it up. As he waited for the laptop to boot, he considered if he even needed to move the bearer bonds. At this point, the only way to get them was to be a Hale, and Peter wasn't around this time to open the safe. And there would be no reason for Kate to want in the vault. He'd have to think about it some more.

Once the laptop was running he began searching files. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, if anything in particular.

He found where Peter had been digitizing a lot of books from the library. He also had a lot of files of video. He remembered the video of the Kanima was there and had no interest in seeing that again. That wasn't going to happen this time. Not even on a bet. He continued looking through files just to pass the time. Dawson came in and put a document tube on the table.

He came over and took a seat and looked at what Derek was doing. 

"Where did you find that?" Dawson asked.

Derek sat back, replying, "In the safe in the vault. It's Peter's. I was looking to see what all he was up to."

"Did you make hidden files visible?"

"No, how do you do that?"

Dawson huffed, "Let me see it and I'll show you. We are going to get you in a beginning computer class. Everyone knows how to do this."

Derek slid the laptop over and watched as Dawson made the changes and several folders appeared on the desktop. 

"There we go, let's see what he was hiding." Dawson clicked on a folder that opened to a window filled with Word documents. There was one named Talia's Contacts.

Derek pointed it out and asked Dawson to open it. The document opened and there were hundreds of names with addresses, phone numbers, and information on who they were. They were scrolling down and when they got near the bottom, Stilinski, Claudia was listed. When Derek read the info part of her listing, it read Emissary Candidate.

He sat back and turned to Dawson asking, "Why would Stiles' mother be listed as an Emissary Candidate?"

Dawson sat back too and said, "I wasn't involved much with your mother when she took over. I dealt mainly with your grandfather and Peter in handling the Hale financial matters. When she assumed the position of Alpha, she chose her Emissary. And that was a private thing between the Alpha and Emissary. I never knew who she chose."

Leaning back over, Derek scrolled up to Deaton, Alan and his Info was listed as Emissary - Final Candidate. 

"There's the Emissary, and this file came off my mother's computer. If it was private, she'd have never given Peter that information." 

"True. What is your interest in Claudia Stilinski? Other than she's Stiles' mother?"

Derek reached over and grabbed the photo album and handed it to Dawson, "That was in the vault. And I was wondering why there were pictures of the sheriff's family in a pack vault. Pull out that one and look at the back.” 

Derek pointed to the picture he'd looked at.

Dawson did and looked up stunned, "Ostara is a pagan celebration. It occurs on the Vernal Equinox."

Derek nodded, "Yeah, and here's something else for you to think about, Stiles Stilinski is an untrained spark. I had Satomi look for a teacher/trainer/mentor whatever to train him. The person will be here in a week." 

Dawson stared at Derek and asked, "That is a lot of coincidences. I wonder if the mother was a spark as well. Are Noah and Stiles aware of this? "

"I don't know, I've never asked the sheriff about his wife, or Stiles for that matter. I assume talking about her would feel to them, like me talking about my dead family. I don't do it with just anyone. And no, I was told the teacher wants to be the first to speak to them." 

Their conversation was interrupted by Cora coming out of the elevator, "Scott McCall's in the hospital. That ambulance we saw? It was for him. His asthma attack was pretty bad. Stiles said they threw him out of ICU when Scott got upset because he wouldn't go get Allison to visit him. I swear I'm going to break Stiles of his Scott addiction. He just keeps going back for more."

"Can we go out to eat tonight? I need meat, lots of meat," Cora said with a grin.

Derek got up and said, "Yeah go get Alex and tell him he can finish that work later. We'll go eat then come back and see what Dawson has in that tube over there."

*******

Dawson pulled out the papers and spread them on the dining table. He smoothed them out and began explaining what they were.

"These are the completed plans for the house. The foundation, as you know, has been poured and they are about to begin the framework. The interior walls are set as far as the design team is concerned, but if you have any changes to make, now is the last chance.”

Derek looked over the plans and asked a few questions, but overall he was satisfied with them. Cora looked over them and pointed to what looked to be a small room on the plans that had no label. 

"What's that?" Cora asked, pointing to the unlabeled room.

Dawson leaned over and said, "That's the safe"

Derek looked up from the plans, saying "When did that get put in?"

"After you and Alex got shot. We need to have wolfsbane on hand for those emergencies, and it needs to be kept secure. You have yellow wolfsbane in several forms and some hunters would be ecstatic to get their hands on it. So a safe is being installed. This model is fire and waterproof; drill and puncture resistant. I have been guaranteed that it will withstand any attack short of an explosion, but that would bring the house down on top of it. Of course, it can always be broken into with time, but not without an extreme amount of effort."

"How big is it?" 

"It's outside dimensions are 72" X 48" X 24" with adjustable shelving inside the safe. If you think that's not large enough I can special order it, but that will add another 2 weeks on its delivery."

"No that's fine, I trust your judgment. I just assumed we'd keep the wolfsbane in the armory," Derek stated, looking back over the floor plans.

"Actually, the armory is not as secure as the safe is going to be. There are only a few people who will be able to access the safe, while everyone will be able to access the armory," Dawson explained.

"Okay, yeah we discussed that. Sorry, we have discussed a lot about this over the last few weeks," Derek said apologizing.

"Yes we have, and less time over the fun parts of the house, like the workout room and the sauna."

"We have a sauna?" Derek looked closer at the plans. He hadn't agreed to that.

"No, but we need to discuss it. I think we could use one." 

Cora snorted, as Derek gave Dawson a blank look.

The buzzing of his phone drew Derek away from the ridiculous idea of a sauna. He looked at his phone and saw the text from Noah, he then shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"The sheriff's here, and I've gone along with everything you suggested, but a sauna isn't happening. You want a sauna, join the Beacon Hills Fitness Club," Derek said, as he turned away to go let the sheriff in.

"I already have and their sauna is superb, but I have to share," Dawson called out as Derek got on the elevator.

"Then build your own house and have a sauna in every room," Derek retorted, closing the door.

Cora and Dawson exchanged looks, “You want a sauna, don't you?" Dawson asked her.

Cora rolled her eyes, refusing to get into that debate. She walked into the kitchen and got a drink.

Dawson sighed as he rolled up the plans and put them back in the tube.

*******

Derek and Noah sat down on the sofa, while Dawson fixed the sheriff a glass of iced tea. Cora excused herself and went to her room. Derek picked up the photo album and handed it to Noah saying, "I found this in my family's vault. I'm not sure why it was there, I was hoping you might have the answer."

Noah took the album and opened the cover. At the sight of the first picture, a smile crossed his face. He flipped through occasionally pointing out something in the picture. He got to the last and closed the album. 

Handing the album back to Derek he said, "I can't tell you why Claudia sent those pictures to your mother. She and your mother were close, for a while. They spent a lot of time out in the preserve, from what I understood. Claudia didn't tell me what they were doing out there. But in the summer of '97, it all changed. Talia didn't come by and the trips to the preserve stopped. When I asked Claudia, she'd change the subject, so I just let it go."

"I'm sorry for prying. It just struck me as strange that your pictures would be in our vault. You can have the album," Derek said, offering it to the sheriff. 

"Son, I have those pictures, I have some of them framed at home. I don't know why Claudia sent them, but maybe you should keep them," Noah said.

Derek nodded and put the album on the table.

"How is Stiles doing? Cora said he was upset about Scott being in the hospital," Derek asked.

"Last I heard he was still upset. It's not because Scott's in the hospital, as that's a regular occurrence, it's just not usually so bad. His issue is that his best friend threw him out over a girl. Scott got upset because Stiles refused to call Scott's girlfriend. He said that Scott told him he wasn't a friend if he couldn't get his girlfriend to come up there. I think it will eventually blow over. Teenagers are fickle, they change their minds like I change TV channels. Just wait, your sister is going to be the same way when she finds a boyfriend. We can commiserate over cheeseburgers. 

"Speaking of cheeseburgers, I need to get home. Stiles promised eggplant lasagna, and I’m so excited," Noah said as he stood up, rolling his eyes.

Dawson and Derek both snorted at the sheriff's humor at his enforced diet. Derek escorted him down to the first floor and once he was in his car and out the gate, closed the gate and locked up the warehouse.

He went back to his loft and arched a brow at Dawson who shook his head, "It doesn't mean anything. I'm sure your mother had very good reasons for spending time with Mrs. Stilinski. We'll just have to wait until the teacher comes and perhaps they can tell us something."


	17. Chapter 17

March 4, 2011

Beacon Hill, California

On the day of the new moon, Derek got a phone call from an unknown number, so he answered cautiously. He wasn't expecting to hear what he did.

"Alpha Hale, I am sitting outside this gate waiting impatiently for it to open. Would you mind letting me in?" the voice said that he thought was female.

"Who is this?" Derek asked a little more cautiously.

"I am Shasta Emerys and I'm here to help with your spark; if you'll let me in!" the woman said, starting lowly and ending in a loud, annoyed tone.

Derek yanked the phone away from his ear and then placing it back said, "I'll be right down."

"Thank you!" she huffed and hung up.

Getting up and pocketing his phone, Derek went down to greet his guest. He was surprised, when after opening the gate, a pristine, gold 1970 Chevelle pulled up in the parking area.

The woman got out of the car and shut the door stretching, her dark curly hair fighting to escape where it was pinned up on her head. She had a wild look about her until she spotted Derek, then she smiled brightly and walked over. Derek took in her delicate features with her dark brown eyes that sparkled, as she approached.

Derek stepped out of the dock door and took her outstretched hand as she said, "Alpha Hale, it's a pleasure to meet you!" 

"You as well Ms. Emerys," Derek replied.

"Oh call me Shasta, I think we are going to be beyond the titles before it's over, might as start as we mean to finish."

"I'm Derek; would you like to come in?"

"What I'd like is to know why you have druidic runes on your building?" Shasta walked over to the warehouse, frowning at the frame of the dock door.

Derek's confusion crossed his face. "I have what?"

When Shasta turned back she saw his expression, "Ah! You weren't aware. Someone is being a naughty oak. But that's alright; they can be my new pupil's first lesson."

Derek was not sure how to take this woman, she seemed nice enough, but she scared the crap out of him if she could see Deaton's work just by looking. And that was an issue in itself. When had he done it and why?

"Now let's go inside and get the business part of this adventure started. Then you can give me a tour of the town before we meet up with my pupil," Shasta said, walking inside.

Derek shook his head; scary. He followed the woman in and escorted her to his loft. He offered her a drink and called Dawson. She said business and that was Dawson's area.

He set down her glass of iced water and sat on the overstuffed chair saying, "Dawson will be right over. He handles all the business aspects of the Pack." 

"And how many are in your Pack, Derek, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Right now I have six betas, one is an infant. I don't know if you'd count her."

"Oh yes infant’s count, sometimes they have a closer bond to the alpha than the adults, simply because they reach out on an instinctual level, and their emotions tend to not get in the way," Shasta explained.

Derek and Shasta chatted about the warehouse and the modifications he'd made to it, and general topics until Dawson arrived.

Then Dawson, Derek, and Shasta settled around the dining table and hashed out an agreement for her training Stiles; pending his acceptance. 

They included in the agreement lodging, which meant a room downstairs, which she was happy with. And lucky for them, Alex had finished another of the rooms earlier in the week. Dawson had suggested they furnish the rooms as they were finished. 

Once Shasta agreed to sign after Stiles agreed to her training, Derek showed her around the warehouse, pointing out the plans they had for the individual floors. They spoke about what type of space she would need as she had several boxes of supplies, and she mentioned that she may be getting more depending on how quickly the training progressed. 

She met Alex as he was working in another room on the fourth floor and then she and Derek took a tour of the town. He also took her out to the house site and she studied the skeleton of the house.

She got out of the Escalade and walked towards the house. She turned back to Derek and said, "I want to meet the naughty oak. There are runes here as well. This will not do at all."

Derek was beginning to get a little angry.

"What kind of runes are they?" he asked lowly.

"They could be anything. Protection, monitoring. I'm not certain, but he does seem invested in having his mark on you, or your residences. I can remove them but I'll need to gather a few things from the preserve to do it. It requires a counter-evocation to remove druidic work if you’re not the druid who placed it. That's why I was going to use it as a lesson. They aren't negative, it's just intrusive. Especially as you weren't aware of them," she explained. 

"If you're not a druid, what are you?" Derek asked.

Shasta smiled brightly, her brown eyes flashing, and replied, "I'm a Spark, just like my pupil. It takes a Spark to properly train one, with any good results.

"Well, let's go see some more of Beacon Hills. It's been a while since I've been here," Shasta suggested as she walked back towards the car.

Once they both got in and began the trip back to town Derek asked, "You've been here before?"

"Yes, I did most of my training with your grandfather's Emissary before he retired. I was also here when your mother ascended to alpha. Your grandfather looked both pleased and relieved at the same time. I was saddened to hear of their deaths." 

Derek nodded as he drove. He turned into the high school and pulled up to the front. Parking the car, he said, "I have to pick up my sister, and you might get to meet Stiles."

"Alright, that sounds good. A meeting where he has no expectations," she said as she got out.

Shasta and Derek leaned against the Escalade waiting for the bell to ring. Once the students began flowing out of the school, it wasn't long before Cora showed up, with Stiles in tow. They were both carrying a stack of books.

Cora walked over and snapped, "Don't just stand there, open the door, these are bulky." Derek arched a brow and opened the back door and Cora put her books in and then Stiles did the same.

Cora explained that the partner they were supposed to work with on their history project decided he didn't want to work with them, and they had to catch up on the part he was supposed to have done. They were a week into the project already.

"Why didn't he want to work with you?" Derek asked. He was curious why someone wouldn't want to work with two of the top students in their grade.

"Because Cora told him that if he didn't get his ass in gear she was going to make sure the project reflected our work and not his. She told him our work wasn't his free ride. It was awesome!" Stiles replied as he exchanged a fist bump with Cora.

"It was better than me telling him I was going to punch him in the face if he didn't do it. Dawson's already told me to stop doing that since he's had two calls from the counselor already." 

Derek sighed and shook his head. Dawson hadn't mentioned anything about it. He needed to talk to him about that, Cora was his responsibility.

"So Derek, rude much? Who's your friend, or is it a secret?" Stiles asked, shifting his pack higher on his shoulder.

"Shasta this is Stiles Stilinski; Stiles this is Shasta Emerys. She was a friend of our mother," Derek said making the introductions, and when Cora elbowed him, he added, "And this is my sister Cora."

Shasta paled a little and said as she took Stiles' offered hand, "Stilinski...yes the age would be right, Mieczysław Stilinski?"

Stiles squawked and dropped her hand, "No, it's Stiles. I prefer to be called Stiles...wait how do you know my name and how are you able to pronounce it perfectly."

With a small smile, she whispered, "Because I was there when she gave you that god’s awful name and she told me you'd grow into it."

Stiles tripped over the curb, "You knew my mom?"

"Yes, we were friends for a while. Then I had to leave on...business and we lost contact. I'd like to go back to the warehouse please, Derek." She offered a quiet goodbye and got into the Escalade and shut the door. 

Cora climbed in the backseat and told Stiles she'd call him later. 

Derek pulled away from the school and the three made the trip home in silence.

*******

When the trio arrived at the warehouse, Shasta got out and walked along the first floor, while Cora and Derek unloaded the extra books and took them upstairs. 

Shasta looked out the window and focused on the now, not the past. The past was gone. Talia and Claudia were both gone, and it seemed their sons were going to be the new force in Hale Territory. 

She thought she might need to call Alpha Satomi and give her a good talking to. If she'd told her that Stiles was the Spark that needed training she'd have been more prepared for their meeting.

Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket, saw who it was and answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" she asked as a greeting.

"I am, I'm driving to Window Rock. I figured I'd give you a call to see how things are going," Colt Emerys replied.

Shasta smiled; sometimes her husband could be so considerate. After being married for ten years, they hadn't lost that.

"It's going to be interesting, that's for sure. He's Claudia's son, Colt. It was almost like getting my heart ripped out again." 

"Are you going to be able to handle that? I know you don't talk much about what happened, but I know enough to know that makes it a difficult situation," Colt said

Leaning her forehead against the cool glass she replied, "It may be difficult the first few days, but I think I'll be fine. If I can't handle it, I'll contact Justin and have him come out to take over."

"Alright, just take care of yourself; don't push through if you can't handle it."

"I won't. Besides, I have a druid to vent my ire on. The damn tree-hugger has painted runes all over everything, without the Alpha's knowledge."

"Wow that's a breach of their ethics or something, isn't it? I thought they didn't do that," Colt exclaimed.

"Usually they don't, but this one seems to believe that he doesn't require permission," Shasta stated flatly.

"Well I'm sure you'll make him rethink that," Colt said, confidence pouring through the call.

"Yes, he's going to regret his presumption when I tear these runes down in a lesson for my newest pupil."

"That's my girl, give him hell," Colt laughed. 

"I certainly intend to. Now I have neglected my host for long enough. Let me go and you focus on your task. I love you," Shasta declared.

"I got this. And I love you too, take care," with that declaration Colt hung up.

Putting her phone back in her pocket, Shasta smiled. Her husband had been able to pull her out of the slump, just like always. If she didn't know better she'd think they had some sort of bond that he could feel when she needed him most. 

They didn't have a conventional marriage. They had a house in Colorado that they spent less than six months total per year occupying together. They were often away on their own business. She, helping maintain the secrecy of the supernatural and helping magic users, and he ensuring that the world at large was safe from any out of control creatures. And yet they made it work. 

Feeling a little better about the situation at hand, she took a deep, cleansing breath and went in search of her host. She needed to set up a meeting with Stiles and his father and wasn't that going to be a nice reunion...not.

*******

Dawson called the sheriff and invited him and Stiles over for dinner. It was a usual occurrence since Stiles has been let in on the werewolves’ true nature. They sometimes had the whole pack over, and Noah made a point to hold Krista for at least part of his visit. 

They had ordered pizza, making sure they had a veggie pizza that they all knew the sheriff wouldn't touch unless forced to. It was the illusion that counted. This wasn't going to be a pack night, as Alex had left for the evening, saying something about a date. Derek felt his amusement and playfulness through the bond and assuming Alex was fine, refocused on setting the table. 

When the buzzer for the door sounded, Cora said she'd go let them in. Derek and Dawson finished setting everything up as Shasta stayed out of their way. She'd offered her help once, and Dawson informed her that wasn't how it was done, she was a guest, at least for tonight. After the signing of the agreement, then she could help all she wanted.

Cora led their guest off the elevator, as Derek greeted the sheriff. He then made the introductions.

Noah focused on Shasta with narrowed eyes, and then said, "Shasta Willows, it was Willows when you were here. My god, it's been so long." He then pulled the startled woman into a hug.

Derek watched as the tension flowed from Shasta's body and she returned the hug muttering "It's good to see you too Noah, but I need to breathe."

The sheriff released Shasta and asked as he sat down, "It's been what fourteen years or more? What brings you back to Beacon Hills, not that we aren't glad to see you?"

Shasta sat on the adjoining part of the sectional and before she could reply the buzzer sounded and Derek said, "I'll go that's probably pizza."

Stiles offered to help carry the pizza and the two left, as Cora and Dawson began filling up glasses, getting drinks for everyone. Shasta evaded Noah's question and asked about his job and offered belated congratulations on his election to sheriff.

Derek and Stiles came off the elevator carrying the pizza, with Stiles informing Derek that he'd better not have gotten just meat lover's or he would call the Fancy Leaf and have their healthiest salad delivered.

Derek sat his pizza boxes down and replied, "You'll be wearing it if you do."

"Dude! Rude!" Stiles exclaimed as he took his regular seat across from his father. To which Derek gave his standard reply of, "Don't call me dude."

The dinner was eaten with conversations of how much Beacon Hills had changed, and school projects with uncooperative partners. Derek also asked Dawson about the calls from the counselor, and he said that Cora hadn't hit anyone, so he just blew the lady off. 

Once the pizza was finished, with the Sheriff managing to get two slices of meat lovers over his son protests, they cleaned up and Cora made coffee.

They all took seats in the living area and Derek watched as Shasta prepared herself for the conversation to be had next.

*******

Shasta took a seat on the sectional and took a breath. Blowing it out slowly, she began her explanation.

"Noah you asked what brought me back to Beacon Hills, but before I answer I need to ask you a question," Shasta said.

Noah said, "Alright"

"Has there ever been anything odd happening around Stiles that couldn't be explained?"

Noah shook his head and then stopped, "When he was four he got a hold of Claudia's heirloom cookie jar. She was baking and she had filled it up and put it on top of the refrigerator to keep it out of reach. She left the room for a minute, and when she came back, Stiles had it on the floor with one hand in it and was stuffing a cookie in his mouth with the other. There was no way for him to have gotten it. Even if he'd used a chair, he wasn't tall enough to reach it. We just blew it off that she forgot to put it up." 

"Anything else that you can think of? Maybe more recently? Anything unusual?"

"No, what's this about Shasta?" Noah asked a little agitated.

"What do you remember about Claudia during the Solstices and Equinox celebrations?" she asked, hoping this wouldn't trigger negative memories.

"They were different, not anything I had ever experienced before. It was like the more she decorated and cooked, the happier she got. The happier it felt in the house. Even after her diagnosis and decline, when Stiles did most of the work, it felt that way." Noah said with a smile.

"Claudia was special, she had a magic all her own. But her magic was dormant. She passed that magic down to Stiles and his isn't dormant, he just doesn't use it visibly." Shasta explained carefully.

"What the hell are you talking about? There's no such thing as magic, you've been reading too much JK Rowling." Stiles objected.

Shasta focused on Stiles, arched a brow, and replied, "And yet you are sitting in a room with three werewolves. Are you telling me you don't believe in them?"

Stiles slumped back and said, "That's different..." he trailed off.

"Is it? Why? Because you can see it manifest? Magic manifests as well, your father just gave an earlier example. You are magical Stiles, you have a spark of magic within you that could explode and make the most beautiful creations, or it could explode and render this building and its occupants to ash. And you wouldn't even have to work hard at it either. You are only limited by your imagination."

Turning to Noah she said, "I am here to train your son how to use his spark, to ensure that he doesn't set the world aflame. Because after spending this evening with him, I can feel it. He has such great potential. He could be one of the strongest of us yet."

"Dad this is stupid, I don't have magic or a spark or whatever, Bellatrix here has just lost the plot," Stiles said as he stood up, his arms flailing wildly.

"If I prove that you have a spark, will you at least consider training with me?" Shasta asked the agitated teen.

Stiles folded his arms and said, "Fine prove it!"

"Your eyes are glowing," she said simply. "And if you tried you could bring that glow to your hand. Just try it."

Skeptical Stiles glanced at his dad, who was staring at him in astonishment. In a fit of pique, he thrust out his hand. Nothing happened.

"Try something else, Trixie, it's obviously not working."

Shasta smiled and replied, "You didn't ask me how."

Stiles rolled his eyes and said, "How?"

"All you have to do is imagine it. Close your eyes and imagine that your hand is glowing like your eyes," she explained.

Stiles huffed and closed his eyes. Slowly his hand began to glow, a soft amber light from the palm working its way out to his fingertips. Then it began to glow brighter.

"Stiles open your eyes," Shasta said softly, impressed with his control.

He opened his eyes and brought his hand closer. Staring at his glowing fingers, he wiggled them asking, "How do I make it stop."

"Just imagine they aren't glowing anymore."

It took a little longer for the glow to fade away, but when it did Stiles was still staring at his hand in amazement.

Shasta grinned, approached Stiles, and said, "Congratulations Harry, you're a Spark."

The hysterical laughter bubbled up out of Stiles as realization set in. Noah looked thoughtful and getting up, drew Shasta aside as Cora tried to calm Stiles down.

"This is what Claudia was talking about. During one of her lucid moments, before she died, she told me to find you, that Stiles would need you. I wasn't sure if it was true or not at that point," Noah confessed.

"Yes, this is what she was talking about. Do you still have her steamer trunk?" Shasta asked.

Noah nodded, "It's in the attic. I moved it up there when I converted her craft room into my home office. Why?"

"She had several things that may make Stiles’ training easier since it's connected to his mother," she explained.

"I'll pull it down; I'm not sure where the key is though. It hasn't been opened since her death." Noah said, glancing over at Stiles to see Cora and Derek calming him down.

"It doesn't have a key. Once it was locked, only Stiles can open it," Shasta said with a smile.

"What does this mean for Stiles, Shasta? Is my boy going to be alright?" Noah asked, his shock beginning to wear off.

"He's going to be fine Noah. He's going to learn to control the power within and use it to benefit the world, but most of all to benefit the pack. I believe we are looking at the Hale Pack's next Emissary. But don't tell him that yet, it's supposed to be a secret," Shasta told him in a low voice.

She walked over to the small group and said, "You need to have an early night Stiles. Training begins at 8 am tomorrow, if Alpha Hale will allow us to train here?"

"Of course, we can set up space on the third floor for you," Derek replied.

"That will be fine, thank you, Derek. Well, Mieczysław do agree to allow me to train you?"

"If you're going to keep that up no, but if you give up the name and call me Stiles then sure. Is there some sort of vow, or pledge we have to make?" Stiles replied.

"No vows needed, I think you will be one who's insatiable curiosity will keep you in training. But you must remember one thing, you can't mention this to anyone," She said as she extended a hand, and pulled him to his feet.

"Now go home and get some rest, your first lesson is going to be how to piss off a druid, it's going to be fun. You might even get to participate," she said with a grin. 

"Druids? Those are real? What about fairies and vampires? And do the vampires sparkle? Dad, come on, I have a ton of questions. Can I shoot fire from my fingers? Dad, we can stay a little lon..." his babble trailed off as Noah got him in the elevator and with a wave closed the door.

Turning to Dawson, Shasta said, "I believe you have some paperwork for me to sign?"

Dawson pulled the papers from the drawer in the island and handing her a pen, watched as she signed them. 

Shasta handed the pen back and slid the papers over to him saying, "This is going to be an interesting time. He is stronger than I imagined. I'm surprised the druid didn't pick up on it."

Derek stretched his legs out, asking, "Could he really blow the warehouse up?"

"Most sparks are trained from an early age to master control. We are rigid in it, as most of our power is drawn in from our surroundings. Also, emotions play a lot in how it's distributed. If he got angry enough and lost control, yes, he could level this building. Like I told him, he is only limited by his imagination. I'm sure we don't need Stiles' imagination giving form to his power while upset."

"He has ADHD, is that going to make it harder for him to train? Sometimes when we are working together on something, I have to force him to focus. He goes off on tangents that have nothing to do with what we're working on," Cora offered.

"I'll have to think about that. It may be that he has so much energy from his unused spark that it's manifesting that way. We may find that once he begins training that may disappear. I'll discuss it with him tomorrow. Now I'm off to bed, I had a long trip and it's going to be a busy day tomorrow. Have a good night all."

Shasta left the loft and went down to get her bags out of her car. The rest of her belongings could wait until they found her space. She went to the fourth floor and entered the room Derek had pointed out to her. She'd glanced at it during her tour, but now she explored it. The attached bathroom was spacious, with a tub as well as a shower stall. The room itself was larger than most standard rooms.

She thought she could stay here for a while and be comfortable. She would have to have an in-depth conversation with Derek sometime in the next few days and see just where he saw Stiles' position in the pack and if it met hers. A pack doesn't pay what they were paying for his training, for no reason.

Deciding that a long bath sounded good; Shasta put away all thoughts of Sparks and went to enjoy the large tub. 


	18. Chapter 18

March 5, 2011

Beacon Hills, California

Shasta was waiting for Stiles and Noah to arrive when they pulled into the parking area. She'd already been up, had breakfast, and opened the gate. Noah and Stiles got out of the sheriff's pickup, that he rarely drove, and unloaded a steamer trunk from the back.

Shasta knew the trunk had been in Claudia's family for years, and she'd considered it one of her most treasured possessions. She had them bring the trunk inside and directed them to the third floor, where Alex was working on framing a wall. He'd begun work early to finish the room for her. They took the trunk to an open area and stood it up. Shasta studied the trunk and then stepped back.

"Okay Stiles, you're going to open it. What I want you to do is place your hand on the lock, and think about how much you loved your mother. I know these are feelings that you probably keep hidden, but you need to bring them out, just for a second. Can you do that?" Shasta asked.

Stiles and Noah exchanged a glance then Stiles said, "Yeah, I can do that."

Shasta watched as the young man put his hand on the lock and closed his eyes. She could feel the love rising from the young man, and there was a soft click. 

Stiles opened his eyes, and turned a wide-eyed gaze to Shasta and said, "I felt her. It felt like she was hugging me. It felt..." and Stiles began breathing erratically. Noah rushed over and wrapped his arms around his son and coaxed him to take deep breaths.

Shasta walked over to the trunk and ran a hand over the top. She could feel the love radiating from the aged leather. Oh, Claudia, what did you do? She thought as the feeling pulsed.

Once Stiles calmed down, Noah asked, "Is this what all his training is going to be like? If it is, I might have a problem with this."

Shasta removed her hand and turned to the concerned man and said, "Noah, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt Stiles, I didn't know that would happen."

"No, I don't know that Shasta, you've been gone for fourteen years. I know the Shasta that used to come around wouldn't, but I don't know you," Noah replied suspiciously. 

"After Stiles was born, Claudia said she wanted to imbue it with a ward that would allow him to access it when he was older. She couldn't do it in her dormant state. I helped her with the rune work. We set the runes with her love for him, and to open it was his love for her. Her feelings manifesting shouldn't have happened, that's not how I designed the ward," she explained.

"It was amazing Dad, it's like she's in the trunk. Come here,” Stiles said as he pulled his father towards the trunk and put his hand on it. A look of wonder passed over Noah's face, and tears began welling in his eyes. Shaking his head, Noah pulled his hand away and took a moment to get control of himself. He turned to Shasta, "How is that happening?"

Shasta shook her head, "I have no clue. Let's see if there's anything that will help us figure it out. Stiles open the trunk up. It should slide open easily."

Stiles placed his hands on either side of the trunk and slowly pried it open. Once the trunk was open they saw the drawers that lined each half.

"That's not normally how those were designed. They had drawers on one side and hanging space on the other. Someone modified it,” Noah said.

"What I understand, from what Claudia told me, it was a special order. It's been in her family for generations," Shasta explained. 

They watched as Stiles explored the trunk's contents. He opened one drawer and there were three envelopes; one for Stiles, Noah, and Shasta. He handed the other's theirs and kept his to open.

Shasta looked down at the flowing script, and took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_June 27, 2004_

_Dear Shasta,_

_Why do we always start letters with dear? That's boring. Anyways if you're reading this, then you have come to train my Mischief and I'm not here. I know I'm dying. I lose time more and more often. I know you won't understand why I did what I did or how I did it, but it doesn't matter._

_I decided that the ward we set wasn't enough. And I'm going to try something that is either very stupid or very brilliant, depending on how you look at it. It will probably shorten the time I have left, but it will be worth it._

_The ritual is in the green book in the fourth drawer on the left side. I know you will probably be angry with me, but I'm leaving my husband and son. The doctors say it's just a few months, but I don't feel I have that long. I want to leave them something that they can feel._

_Train Mischief well and guard against the Druid. He's turned Talia. I'm not sure what he's done to her, but she won't even acknowledge me in passing. Keep my son safe Shasta, and ensure he reaches his potential._

_The force is strong with this one; those words have never been truer._

_Meet you in Elysium,_

_Claudia_

*******

Shasta grabbed a small bag and herded Stiles and Noah outside and told the Sheriff they were going on a nature hike if he wanted to come with them. Noah decided that he'd rather go to the station and check on his deputies. He had a new one starting today, and he wanted to see how he was doing.

Stiles arched a brow and said, "No stopping by Dusty's or the diner."

"Stiles, go wander in the woods and leave my diet alone, it’s Saturday for god's sake," Noah complained. 

Derek came out of the building and asked if he could go with them. Shasta had no problem with it and Stiles didn't care. Derek offered to drive them to the Hale Property, so they got in the Escalade and made the trip.

Once they arrived at the building site of the new Hale House, Shasta led them away from the site, deeper into the preserve. She explained that they were looking for plants that would aid her in removing the runes on the warehouse and the new house.

"Why?" Stiles asked as he tripped over a clod of dirt. Derek grabbed him to stop his fall.

"Magic is in everything around us. The plants, animals, the earth; all have magic. We can draw on that magic, and we can work in tandem with it. That's what we are going to do today," Shasta explained as they walked along.

"We are going to gather a few ingredients here, and using some I have back at the warehouse, we are going to make some infused oil that I'm going to paint over the runes that have been placed on the warehouse and the new building and we are going to remove them. The person who placed them is probably going to come running when that happens, and then he will have to explain himself to the Alpha. It's going to be interesting to see how he explains that."

"Why do we need to remove them? Are they dangerous or hurting anyone?" Stiles asked, paying attention to where he was walking.

"No, but that's not the point," Shasta said, coming to a halt. She turned to Stiles and said sternly, "You never use your magic on someone or their property without their express permission, ever." 

"What if you're trying to protect them from something? And you don't have time?" Stile questioned.

"There is always time for consent. All you have to say is may I. It doesn't have to be a thirty-minute conversation. But there has to be consent, never forget that. The druid who placed the runes on Derek's property didn't have permission. He didn't bother to ask. That is not exactly a ringing endorsement for him." 

"What if you're defending yourself?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles you will learn all types of magic as I train you. 

“Placing runes takes thought and preparation. It's not instant, like say throwing a mountain ash barrier. You will learn defensive and offensive magic. Of course, in a fight, if you're ever in one, you don't ask. But you will learn what magic you have to have permission for. Just keep in mind, as a rule, anything that has a long- term effect, has to have permission. That makes it easier. "

"OK, I promise to always ask. What are you going to teach me?"

"You will learn magical ethics, rune carving, rune placement, warding, and control of your innate power. You'll also learn how to work with herbs and amulets. By the time we've finished, you will be able to place wards on your home and defend yourself and others from almost any threat," Shasta explained.

"Will I be able to levitate things and make them disappear? Can I heal people...," Stiles trailed off, coming to an abrupt halt. Shasta heard the pitch of his voice change and turned back. She saw Stiles standing there, pale with a shattered look on his face.

"Could I have healed my mom?" he asked brokenly.

Shasta walked over to him and laying a hand on his shoulder, offering comfort, said, "At the age you were when she became ill, I doubt it very seriously. Your spark was nowhere strong enough to manage any type of healing. I'm sorry."

"Could you have healed her?" he asked.

"Your Mother knew of my gifts and she knew what I was capable of. I have to think that if she thought there was a chance, she would have contacted me. We had common friends that contacted me as soon as they heard of her death. So, there was a way for her to have let me know. I'm not certain why she didn't, but that is something we'll have to always wonder about. And if she had reached out, I would have done everything in my power to ensure you didn't lose your mother. I'm sorry I wasn't given the chance." Shasta then turned and walked further into the preserve. 

Stiles started after her, only to be held in place by Derek. "Give her a minute, I think your Mom's death affected her pretty deeply," Derek said.

"Yeah, I guess it did. It's just for a minute there..." Stiles trailed off.

"You thought you had someone to blame? You for not doing it, her for not coming? Don't fall into that trap. It's not a great place to be, and it takes forever to climb out, trust me," Derek advised.

"It's just...never mind, you don't want to hear about this. Let's go see if we can find whatever we're supposed to find out here," Stiles mumbled as he started walking again, and Derek let him go.

Shasta walked along, lost in thought. When she'd heard of Claudia's death, she'd asked herself why she hadn't reached out to her, why she hadn't allowed her to try to heal her. It'd taken seven years to get over the guilt of wondering if she'd been allowed, could she have extended Claudia's life, if not heal her. That if she'd kept in closer contact, would Claudia have called her? But she had finally accepted that Claudia didn't think she could, so that had to be why she didn't contact her. It was an ugly circle when you went down that path of survivor’s guilt. Taking a deep breath, she pushed down the emotions Stiles had inadvertently stirred up and focused on the now.

Hearing the tromping of feet and then the “oomph”, Shasta turned and saw Stiles laid out on the ground. He looked up at her and said, "Not a word, I'm not made for the Animal Planet routine, I need nice flat concrete."

Looking down at Stiles she suppressed her smile and said, "We’ll have to get you a walking stick, so you can keep balance."

Stiles climbed to his feet and said, "Like Gandalf in Lord of the Rings?"

"I was thinking more like Bilbo's when he boarded the ship at the Havens."

"But that was plain, and didn't have any power."

"You have to learn to walk before you can run."

"Do I at least get a wand?"

Shasta bent down and picked up a fallen branch, broke off a piece and handed it to Stiles, "There's your wand. 11 inches, solid Birch, good for nothing, like every other wand you have ever seen. Use it well."

Stiles stood there in silence, while Derek started snickering. Stiles turned to the werewolf, and said, "Enough out of you, here... fetch." and threw the stick.

Derek arched his brow and said, "The dog jokes will get old."

Stiles shook his head and began following after Shasta, "They will never get old."

*******

After gathering the plants that Shasta needed, the trio returned to the warehouse. Shasta and Stiles went to the framed-in work area on the third floor that while they were away, had been outfitted with a large table.

Shasta laid the plants on the table and went over to one of her boxes that she'd moved to the area earlier. She pulled out a mortar and pestle and some jars with different ingredients in them.

She explained to Stiles, as she finely ground each dry ingredient, what they were, and what their properties were. Once she had them ground down, she grabbed a bottle of jojoba oil and a pack of beeswax. She handed those to Stiles and pulled a small cast iron pot, a wooden spoon, and her ground herbs and went upstairs to Derek's loft to use the stove.

She melted part of the beeswax, added some of the oil, and then sprinkled the ground ingredients over the top of the liquid. She slowly stirred and explained to Stiles that she was pushing some of her power into the oil to charge and bind the ingredients. 

As soon as she was finished, she removed the pot from the heat and had Stiles gather their containers and they went back downstairs.

As the oil was cooling, she braided the plants they had gathered, to form an applicator. Satisfied that she was ready she gave Stiles a nod and said, "Let’s go break some runes." 

They went to the first floor and exited the building. Shasta turned to face the building and then walked over to the dock door. She ran her hand around the door frame, feeling where the actual rune was placed. She then took the plant applicator that she had immersed in the pot and spread the oil on the rune. Once the oil had coated the entire rune, it exposed the hidden rune to sight. She explained that while the runes had a general meaning, intent played a large part in rune crafting. 

Shasta pointed out each rune that was used, and explained their meanings, at least as much as she could.

"He's used Thurisaz for protection, Othala for home, Sowulo for seeing and Inguz for spreading out power. Now if we guess what his intent was, we could say he was offering protection for the warehouse while watching over it. Or he was offering protection while monitoring it, keeping track of who's here. Either way, not negative or harmful but definitely intrusive," Shasta explained to Stiles and the others who'd gathered behind them.

"Why would he do that after I told him I didn't want anything from him?" Derek questioned.

Shasta shrugged, "I don't know. I couldn't even begin to guess his motivations. He's a druid. There's not a lot they do that I understand, honestly." 

"He can monitor what's going on? How can he do that? Is it like a hidden camera or something?" Stiles rattled off.

Shasta smiled and replied, "It's not so much a camera as he'll be able to discern changes in emotions and the magical aura of those here. Over time you can pick out individuals from that combined signature. I'm sure he's known that you and I have been here. He's probably not aware of our identities, but he's certainly felt us."

"I feel like I need a shower after hearing that. A druid creeper," Stiles said sarcastically.

"Yes, it can feel that way. Well, how about we get this taken care of and we see who pops up?"

Shasta placed both her hands over the runes, closed her eyes, and focused on removing it. She felt heat beneath her hands and then heard a loud crack. The heat immediately dispersed and she opened her eyes to see a scorched spot where the rune had been.

"Well, that's not obvious at all. I'm going to have to paint that," Alex said.

Shasta ran a hand over the scorch, and it blended in with the paint on the rest of the door frame.

"Better?" She asked the blond werewolf.

Alex blushed and said, "That's handy, do you do walls and ceilings?"

Shasta laughed lightly and replied, "No. But I think I need to find a place to sit down." She swayed a little and Stiles reached for her arm to steady her.

"Are you alright? Do you need to lie down? Let's get you inside and find you a drink," Stiles said all in one breath as he guided her through the door.

Stiles and Derek took Shasta up to the loft and Stiles got her situated on the sofa, while Derek made her a glass of water. After drinking down half the glass Shasta said, "There is always a price for using your magic. It takes energy from you and those runes were set with a lot of power. I'll be alright in a few minutes. " 

Alex came up a few minutes later and said, "Deaton's here. He must have left as soon as you burned that off."

"Alpha Hale I would be honored to join you in this confrontation. Stiles, you're staying up here. We don't want him to know you are involved. I'll explain why later," Shasta said as she stood up.

Derek nodded and said, "Alright let's go."

They both took the elevator down and walked out through the dock doorway. 

Deaton was leaning against his car and pushed off when Shasta and Derek approached.

"You had no right to place runes on a building that doesn't belong to you naughty oak. I believe there are rules against that," Shasta said as she came to a stop before the incensed druid.

"You had no right to meddle in our affairs, witch. It was not your place," Deaton rebutted.

"Witch?" Shasta asked, "Is that what you think I am? You must have had a broken connection to your runes if you think I'm a witch."

"I think you have bewitched the Alpha and are going to be the end of the Hale line. He is already interfering in things he doesn't understand," Deaton declared.

Shasta stared at Deaton and a few things started falling together. Claudia's letter for one. She and Claudia used to be close to Talia before she left for more training with Justin after Talia ascended to Alpha. But it seems after she left, Talia had turned away from Claudia. Deaton spoke of bewitching the alpha...is that what he did?

"I wonder why you make that accusation. Is guilt fueling that? Or jealously? Either way, it doesn't matter, I've not bewitched, ensnared, seduced, or enthralled the Hale Alpha," Shasta said

"You say I'm interfering in things I don't understand? Are you talking about the Nemeton? That's my responsibility," Derek said, with a growl.

Shasta's eyes snapped to Derek and she asked with a strangled voice, "There's a Nemeton?"

Derek nodded, replying, "Yes, and it’s part of the responsibilities of the Hale Alpha to protect it."

Shasta turned back to the druid and said, "That explains a lot about your actions druid. I suggest you leave, return to your clinic and worry about your animals. The Hale Alpha has his priorities straight.

"Your time is over druid. A new emissary will come and take their place beside the Hale Alpha, but it will not be you...or me. I'm sure you will know when that happens. But for now, you need to stay away from the Hale Alpha, his property, and his pack. You might also want to prepare yourself for the destruction of the rune on the new Hale House, because I'm headed there next."

Deaton's gaze shifted from Derek to Shasta and back again. He shook his head, got into his car, and left without another word.

As she watched the druid leave she thought about all her past training, and never did Micah say anything about a Nemeton. She was going to have Colt send her the box of Micah's journals. There might be something in there about it.

Shasta turned to Derek and said, "Well, that was interesting and informative. I'm going to take Stiles to the House and see if he can follow directions. We'll try not to burn anything down."

Derek arched a brow and said, "Alex and I will go with you."

“That’s fine,” Shasta replied. “Let me gather my things and my pupil.”

She went up to the loft and gathered up her supplies, Stiles and Cora, and they went down to go on a field trip.


	19. Chapter 19

April 12, 2011

Beacon Hills, California

Stiles’ training began with a bang. After dealing with the rune on the Hale House, and not destroying it in the process, he found himself immersed in magic.

Most of his time was spent reading. He read about Sparks and their power. He found himself studying about himself almost as much as he studied for school. He read about plants and their magical attributes. He studied star charts and moon patterns until he could tell you where a particular constellation would be at any time during the year. 

He could tell you when Mercury enters retrograde, and how it really affected things on Earth. He was stunned that it was a thing and not an urban legend. He was so busy with both school and spark studies that he didn't realize that he hadn't heard from his best friend in a while.

After he realized that Scott was more interested in Allison than their friendship, he began pulling back. He'd hoped that his friend would notice his absence, but he hadn't. 

He withdrew from the Lacrosse team, as there was no sense doing the off-season if he wasn't going to play and he'd only joined to support Scott. He and the counselor had talked about it when he made his class selections for junior year, and they decided that he would be better off trying out for track. After a very confusing conversation with Coach Finstock, the man agreed, and he was looking forward to the following year. 

He'd tried a few times to get Scott nailed down on a video game night, but he always got the standard answer that Scott was studying at Allison's.

He'd thought he'd made a breakthrough when the week before Scott's seventeenth birthday, he'd got his best friend to agree to go out to celebrate like they had every year since they met. But he discovered that even traditions didn't matter in the face of true love. On the morning of Scott's birthday, the birthday boy called and said that Allison wanted to spend his birthday with him, so he was going to have to cancel. Stiles didn't even bother saying anything, he simply hung up. He was done.

That had been two weeks ago and other than an occasional ‘Hi’ in the hallways at school, he hadn't talked to his so-called best friend. 

He spent most of his time at the Hale warehouse, doing Spark studies with Shasta or school work with Cora. He managed to keep his dad in healthy dinners, sometimes cooking in the communal kitchen that Derek had set up on the fourth floor at the Warehouse. His dad spent a lot of time at the station training the new deputy. So instead of staying at home alone, he'd spend most nights with the Hale Pack.

He enjoyed being with the werewolves. He'd go running in the preserve with them to check on the progress of the new house. He found out that Alex could beat him at COD and he was determined to up his game. He enjoyed talking to Danni about recipes and even liked to hold Baby Krista until she began whimpering; then he found a mom or a dad or anyone other than him to take her, with the exception of Derek. 

Derek seemed to be as averse to the squirming little girl as he did. He also noticed that Derek seemed to not be around as much as everyone else, at least in the common areas. He spent most of his time either in the preserve or helping Alex with the renovations on the third floor. 

When he did manage to see Derek, he always managed to get clumsy around the guy. The last time he saw him helping Alex hang sheetrock in the last bedroom, he'd almost fallen through one of the sheets they'd already hung, because he was focusing more on the flex of muscles in Derek's back. And that was embarrassing.

Stiles opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He had been focusing on calming his mind, and he was not successful. And thinking about Derek blew the process. Getting up, he brushed off his jeans and walked through the trees back to the house.

As he approached he saw Dawson talking to one of the construction foremen. He watched as the werewolf pointed to something along the roofline and Stiles followed his gesture, and saw the work crew was laying shingles on the roof. Stiles tilted his head and then tilted the other way and it didn't matter, the shingles they were putting on were darker than the ones already laid on the other side. He walked over to Dawson, and together they watched the foreman deal with that issue. "You know you could have not said anything and it could have been a new trend in roofing. Mix and match," Stiles said.

Dawson turned and arched a brow, "I'd wager those darker shingles are of lower quality than the lighter ones and we'd have leaks on that quarter of the roof in less than five years."

Stiles shrugged and said, "Maybe, probably."

"What are you doing out here anyway? I thought it was your practical day?"

Stiles snorted, "Yeah that didn't work out so well. I was practicing placing ward stones and charging them, and I sorta blew up something. Shasta told me to get my calm on, so I was communing with nature. Have I ever told you how much I loathe nature? It gets everywhere."

Dawson turned to the house, looking it over, "How much damage has to be repaired?"

"Easy there Scrooge McWolf, I wasn't practicing on the house. We had a wooden box that I was working with. I think it's over there, and there, and maybe over there," he replied pointing off in various directions.

Dawson turned back to Stiles, arching a brow, “That’s not normal. Your control has been exceptional lately. Is there something on your mind you'd like to discuss?"

Stile could feel the heat creep up his face as he moaned, "Oh god no. There's nothing I want to discuss."

Dawson grinned, and said, "Are you certain? I may be able to assist you with your issue."

"Stop! Just stop! I don't want to talk to you about it, ever. I gotta go! I think I hear Shasta calling me. Yep there she blows, Later McDuck!" Stiles said as he hurried around the house to where Shasta had been working.

He could hear Dawson's laughter following him as he went. There was no way this side of hell he was going to discuss his Derek issue with that particular werewolf.

*******

Derek ended the call with Dawson after hearing about the mix up with the roofing. The roofer's assured his Second they could get the correct shingles the next morning, so it wouldn't put the project behind. That was one bright spot of good news. 

Derek sighed as he and Bobby approached the Beacon Hills Mortuary. The director, that had handled Laura and Peter’s arrangements, had called to notify him that the simple markers he'd order for both had been completed. He was going to approve them before paying for them and taking them to the gravesite.

They met the director at the door and he escorted them in. They went to a loading area and the crate that held the markers was opened up and Derek ran his hands over the smooth granite. They were simple in design, with Laura's name and dates of birth and death on one and Peter’s on the other. 

He tried to push down the grief that even through time still burned deep. He'd never had the opportunity to do this for Laura before, but now he wondered at the wisdom of it. That single marker represented everything that had not been done right in the past. He'd rage against the being that sent him back, for not sending him far enough back to prevent her loss. But he figured it would be pointless.

Peter hadn’t needed a marker before, but it did give him a little closure on the necessity of his death.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and relished the feel of pack. He had support this time. He had a strong pack to help him through the rough times. He felt the strength of the bonds and let that feeling soothe his grief. Derek was learning to accept comfort, to allow himself to feel the warmth of pack once more.

He settled the business with the director, thanked him, and told him they would return to pick up the markers the next day.

As he walked to the car he heard a raised voice. Looking across the cemetery he saw someone he'd completely let slip his mind. Isaac. How the hell could he have spaced out Isaac? He was his first real beta. He had been the one to call him on his bullshit before he'd let the beta down. He'd never made amends to the teenager, never even explained his misguided attempt to keep him safe.

He remembered now the type of life Isaac had been living, and he decided that becoming a werewolf wasn't the answer for the young man. But maybe there was another solution. He called Dawson as he headed for the Camaro. He figured he would have an answer.

Explaining the situation to Dawson, the beta suggested simply putting a bug in the sheriff's ear and letting him go with it. But Derek didn't want to see Isaac in foster care for any length of time.

Of course he then got a five-minute lecture on how he wasn't supposed to be dragging in every stray that he found. He then pointed out that if his Second didn't want him to enlarge the pack, why were they building a three-story, ten-bedroom house?

Bobby snorted from the passenger seat as he tried to ignore the conversation. He wasn't having much luck, with werewolf hearing involved.

After getting Dawson to agree to look into it, Derek hung up. He was not going to make the same mistakes again, but he couldn't leave Isaac in that abusive situation. 

His thoughts turned to another person left out in the cold.

*******

Derek drove out to the house and parked the Camaro out of the way of the construction. He began walking out into the preserve proper, Bobby following along with him. He had no idea where Malia's den had been located in his past. He couldn't remember if Scott and Stiles ever told him. 

He spent an hour just walking around, looking for an animal that didn't want to be found. He circled back and made his way to the house.

He sat down at the table set up for the workers and pulled out his phone. He called the sheriff and asked him if he had looked into the Tate accident that happened about eight years ago.

Noah started to ask why, and then went silent. 

"There were signs of a coyote attack on the two victims’. It was believed that the second child, Malia, was drug away from the scene by the coyotes," Noah explained.

"What is the address of Mr. Tate?" Derek asked.

"Son, I can't give you that information without a very good reason. You want to give me one?" 

"Malia Tate's adoption records were in the safe of my family's vault. She's Peter's daughter. It's possible that she was the coyote that was at the accident site. And if she was, that means she's still out in the preserve somewhere. I need to try to find my cousin Sheriff. Coyotes, like wolves, set up dens. She would probably set one up close to her adopted father's home," Derek explained.

"Aw crap," Noah sighed.

He rattled off the address and asked if Derek wanted him to accompany him to the man's home.

"I'm not going to talk to Mr. Tate, Sheriff. I'm going to try to track Malia from there."

"If you find her you know she has to be..."

"Sheriff, she's probably been a coyote for eight years. She wouldn't be in any type of condition to be around a human at this point."

"Just keep me informed of what you find. We'll work something out later."

Derek agreed and disconnected the call. Looking up at Bobby he saw him staring at him in shock.

"What?" Derek asked.

"You're going to hunt Peter's daughter, who may be feral, and attempt to humanize her after eight years?" Bobby asked.

"No, I'm going to hunt Peter's daughter and see if Satomi will attempt to humanize her, maybe foster her. I know I wouldn't know where to begin." 

Derek stood and said, "I have the address of the father. It's actually on the west side of the preserve, so it's a good starting point. Want to go run?"

Bobby grinned and said, "Sure, let's go, and if we find her you can explain to Dawson about her before you tell him your fostering plan. His face will be priceless."

Derek shook his head and the two took off running through the preserve to see if they could track a shifted coyote.


	20. Chapter 20

June 10, 2011

New Hale House

Derek loaded the last of the boxes from the warehouse into the back of Alex's truck and closed the tailgate. They had been moving for the last four days.

The new house was finished after three long months of construction. There had been very few delays in the building, and everything was included from their plans. All of their furniture was moved and this was the last of the books that Deaton had finally turned over after Dawson offered to have him arrested for theft.

Derek had invited Dawson to join them at the house, and he agreed, even if he complained about having to repack everything. Cora and Stiles helped him the weekend before and his apartment was cleaned out. Alex and Shasta, of course, moved in and they both had little to pack, so they helped with Derek's things and the remains of Laura's belongings.

Derek closed the dock door and made sure the alarm was set. They were leaving the Camaro and Jag there until the construction on the garage was complete. They were enlarging it to accommodate all the cars. That was already in progress, but until then this was where they stayed. There was also a trip planned to get his grandmother's BMW from North Carolina. 

Derek opened the door to the pickup and looked back at the warehouse. They had had a great time there over the past five months. The pack formed and bonded. Cora came home. Stiles practiced his magic, and occasionally had accidents that scared them all silly.

They'd had moon runs and holidays here, including the Stilinski's in those celebrations most of the time. Just last week they had a We-Survived-the-School-Year-and-Managed-not-to-Kill-Anyone party. 

When he leased this warehouse, he had no clue how his life was going to go. He had just been thrown back into his past, with a monumental task to complete. He never dreamed it would turn out the way it did. He was still working on making sure everything was taken care of, and that he was becoming the Alpha he needed to be. 

He'd slowly come to terms with the fact that he'd not been a failure to his family and his previous pack. He read his grandfather's journals that he'd brought back from North Carolina and understood what mistakes he'd made, due to his lack of training. He realized that a healthy pack worked with respect, trust, and loyalty from both sides of the bond. 

He also learned how important an emissary was to the workings of the pack. He knew who his emissary was; he just had to get trained first. 

Stiles was coming along great in his training, and his progress was surprising Shasta every day. She said he had an instinctive ability with his magic that was almost scary. So, he simply had to wait. He could do that.

They had a lot of good memories here, but now it was time to make memories in the new house. And being in the new house would give him more opportunity to find Malia. He'd looked for her when he had the chance, but he'd been unable to find a trace of her. 

With a grin, Derek got in the truck and shut the door, telling Alex to take them home. The truck pulled out of the driveway, and the gate swung shut behind them. 

*******

Alex parked the truck in front of the house and the two wolves sat and stared at their new home. The three-story house was sitting in a clearing near the old house site. There was still landscaping to be done, with the memorial yet to be built on the old house site. Dawson had a plan for that. As well as plans for the greenhouse, workroom and a new shed.

Derek turned to Alex and said, "Is your crew coming out tomorrow to work on the garage?"

Alex turned to Derek replying, "Yes, they're going to be here at ten. I figured everyone would be up by then, maybe."

"Should be, I think. This is the last of the moving until we go back to the compound and clear out the library and study there."

"Are you planning on moving everything from there and closing up the house?"

"No, I just want the books and the car. Everything else can stay as a bolt hole. Never know when we might need it."

Alex nodded and opened the door and got out, saying, "These books aren't going to walk in by themselves."

Derek laughed as he got out and he and Alex unloaded the truck, carrying the boxes inside. Once they placed all the boxes in the library, they went into the kitchen to get a drink. 

Dawson had insisted on the kitchen being fitted out with top of the line appliances. Danni had pointed out the need for granite countertops and lots of cabinets. There was a center island for food prep and a nook with a small table and chairs.

Derek took his bottle of water and went looking for everyone. When he'd left to get the last load, they were in the den sitting up the entertainment system.

He found Dawson and Stiles discussing the importance of gaming systems versus satellite receivers, while Shasta and Cora were sitting on the sectional sofa watching a movie.

Derek sat beside his sister and asked, "How long have they been going at it?"

Cora pulled out her phone and checked the time, then replied, "About twenty minutes. We got tired of their crap and decided to watch a movie."

The ringing of Stiles' phone broke up the discussion. After a short conversation, Stiles hung up and said, "Scott's in the hospital. He had a bad asthma attack. This is the second one in two months that's put him in the hospital. Melissa says he's pretty bad off." 

Stiles and Scott's friendship had deteriorated to the point that the two rarely spoke, let alone spent time together. Stiles had become a fixture at the warehouse, and Derek expected him to do the same here at the house. He'd even set aside a room for the Spark on the third floor, where he and Cora had their bedrooms.

"Are you going to visit him?" Cora asked.

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know, Allison's probably there so he'd never even notice me. What's the point?" He then walked out of the sliding glass door to the back deck.

Shasta started to get up and Derek stopped her, saying, "I'll go talk to him."

Derek walked out the door, closing it behind him and found Stiles sitting on the deck, looking out across the yard. Derek sat down beside him and nudged him with his shoulder, "Want to talk about it?"

Stiles snorted, "What's to talk about? He's focused on his life, and I'm focused on mine. And we aren't even going to ask why his mom still calls me every time he's in the hospital. I haven't been over to their house in months."

"How long have you been friends with him? Since birth? And you're just going to give up?" Derek poked.

Stiles turned to the alpha and said, "Dude, I gave up in April when he called and said, 'Sorry Stiles, I can't keep our birthday plans today because Allison made plans for me and her.' I mean it's not like we had those plans for a week or anything. We always celebrate each other's birthday, his in April, mine in December. I just don't get it. I mean I understand him wanting to spend time with her, but seriously?"

Derek ignored the dude in that statement and said, "When you find a girl that you want to spend all your time with, I will remind you of this."

"I don't think that's ever going to happen. I have too much to do that can't be talked about. Too many secrets. Besides, I'm not really interested in girls." Stiles stood up, adding "Thanks man...good talk." and then walked back inside.

Derek sat there speechless. 'Not really interested in girls' ran through his head. That was not what he was expecting to hear. He thought back to the past, and all he could remember was Stiles' near worship of Lydia and his relationship with Malia. He never gave any indication of being bi or even gay. It's not like there wasn't the opportunity for him to explore that; Danny and the Jungle came to mind.

Cora sat down beside him and said, "Did he break you?"

Derek turned to his sister and said, "Bi or gay?"

Shrugging, Cora replied, "I think he's undecided. He still has his moments over Lydia, but he's made comments that make me think that he's focusing more on the male form... particularly your male form."

Derek blushed, "I didn't need to hear that. He's in high school. He's the sheriff's son. He's..."

Cora interrupted, "He's hot and he'd never push himself at you. But he's still interested. And I know you would never go there. But just keep in mind that he'll be eighteen in six months.

Derek's brain froze and he muttered, "Six months?"

"He was held back a year when his mom got sick and he spent so much time with her. He turns eighteen on December 9th," Cora informed.

That was not something Derek was aware of. He just assumed that Stiles was the same age as all the other teenagers that he'd been involved with before. That... changed nothing. He stamped down on the thought. He could admit that Stiles was a nice-looking guy, and yeah, he'd noticed, but he was still the sheriff's underage son. 

The door slid open and Alex stuck his head out, "You might want to come in here and settle this argument. They are fighting over what kind of pizza to order."

Derek heard a loud "pineapple and avocado are not pizza toppings you philistine."

*******

The moving process complete, the pack settled down for the night. Bobby, Danni, and the baby had returned to their home, while Stiles had taken a spot on the sofa in the den. Dawson, Alex, and Shasta were on the second floor in their chosen rooms while Cora and Derek were on the third floor.

The silence in the house was broken in the early morning hours by the sound of alarms going off on several phones, as well as control panels in the master bedroom, entryway, and security room. When they had installed the security system, they didn't limit it to the house; they also had cameras placed along the perimeter of the property. These cameras were motion activated and had alarms when they were tripped. The company that supplied the cameras and software had also provided an app for smartphones.

Dawson was the first to make it downstairs and into the security room, where the monitors were. He focused on the monitor and saw a young man walking through the preserve. Looking at the time he noticed it was after 3:00 am. 

Derek and Alex entered the room, with Derek on the phone to Bobby. Telling the beta to hang on, Derek asked Dawson what was up. After watching the man for a few seconds, Derek told Bobby that they could handle it, and he'd give him the details in the morning.

It was decided that Derek and Dawson would go see what the man was doing, while Alex stayed with the others. Both alpha and beta grabbed guns from the armory and snagged an extra clip, just in case. As they were leaving the armory they met half-asleep Stiles who said he'd make coffee and join Alex in the security room.

*******

Derek led the way through the trees to where the man had been spotted. It took longer for them to find him since there seemed to be something interfering with his scent. Finally locating a true scent, telling them he was a werewolf not a man, they followed it. As they approached, they heard voices. Slowing down they crept up and saw the werewolf was kneeling on the ground, surrounded by three men, one of them being Chris Argent.

Both werewolves chambered rounds in the guns and walked up, Derek saying loudly, "You're trespassing on private property."

The three men turned and were faced with two werewolves with guns pointed at them.

Argent decided to be the voice and replied, "We've been tracking this wolf for the last hour, and we’re taking him down. We think he could be the one who killed your sister, don't you want justice?"

"It's not your responsibility to hand out justice in Hale Territory. Take your men and get out of here, I'll deal with the werewolf," Derek said, never lowering his gun.

One of the men with Argent said, "You think we're going to let you deal with it. You're probably just as rabid as it is." He raised his gun to Derek and then began jerking and fell to the ground, leaving Stiles standing behind him, his taser in his hand, the electrodes still attached to the hunter.

"Alpha, I've called my dad. He and Deputy Parrish are on their way. Do you need any help?" Stiles asked as if it was a simple night in the woods.

The hunter on the ground continued jerking and Dawson pointed out that Stiles may want to turn the taser off before he did brain damage. Stiles released the trigger on the taser muttering, "Would have to have a brain to damage first."

The sound of sirens pierced the quiet of the preserve, and the flashing lights bounced off the trees. The second unknown hunter looked at Argent and said, "They called the cops? What the hell man? That's not how this is supposed to work, I'm outta here." The guy took off through the trees, just as Noah and his deputy approached the group.

"Everyone drop your weapons!" Noah ordered. Dawson and Derek complied, while Argent looked mutinous. "Argent, I'm not telling you again. Drop your weapon."

Argent took off running, then turned and shot the kneeling werewolf in the shoulder with his crossbow. Noah fired at Chris Argent, hitting him in the thigh. 

Derek, Dawson, and Stiles rushed over to the unknown werewolf. They could see and smell the effects of the wolfsbane. Argent bragged as he lay on the ground, "He's dead already. His body hasn't caught up yet."

Noah walked over to Derek, and said, "Son, take him to the house and see what you can do, Parrish and I will deal with this." Turning to Stiles he said, "And you took a taser from the department. I recognize that model from when we purchased them. I'm not going to ground you since you used it properly, but I'm taking it back and we will be having a discussion about you appropriating County property."

Derek took off towards the house, carrying the young werewolf, with Dawson and Stiles behind him.

"I want that kid arrested for assault," Argent demanded between groans as Parrish put pressure on his gunshot wound,

"That's my son, and I can make a case that he was just protecting himself and his friends, from crazed deer hunters who were obviously hunting out of season. Parrish, get the bleeding under control and I'll get this one in the car," Noah said as he hauled the unconscious hunter to his feet.

*******

Derek made it to the house, the young werewolf shifting between wolf and human. He entered through the opened back door and took the injured werewolf to the kitchen, laying him on the large island counter. Derek ripped the bloody shirt from the young werewolf as he told Dawson to get the medical bag and to make sure he got the mag torch.

Shasta handed Derek a towel to try and clean some of the blood off the werewolf as he continued to shift uncontrollably. Dawson came in with the bag and set it on the table and began pulling out instruments and tools. He handed Derek the bolt cutters then moved over to the opposite side to help him remove the bolt. Derek told Alex to be prepared to hold his legs and instructed Shasta to get the torch ready. 

"What is it with Argents and crossbows?” Alex asked as he took the position Derek indicated.

"They make less noise than guns," Shasta said as she assembled the torch. "Why do you want this?"

Derek replied as he turned the werewolf on his side and used the cutters to cut the arrow off the bolt, “I have a good idea that Argent used yellow wolfsbane because he said he was dead, his body hadn't caught up yet. The only cure for yellow is burning it out of the wound." He rolled him back over and made sure Dawson and Alex had a good grip, and pulled the remaining bolt shaft out with a pair of pliers and tossed it over to the sink. 

Stiles handed him another towel and he tried to staunch the flow of blood as he waited for Shasta. She rushed over with the assembled torch and handed it to Derek.

Derek took the torch, flicked the igniter, and adjusted the flame. 

With a nod to Dawson and Alex, he pressed the tip of the torch against the wound and watched as the thin, blue flame was sucked into the wound. The young werewolf roared in agony and passed out.

Derek extinguished the torch and handed it to Stiles, and the pack watched as the wound lost its sickly yellow glow and began to slowly heal. The black veins of poison retreated as the healing continued. 

Cora came into the kitchen, as she'd been standing at the door out of the way. She looked down at the unconscious werewolf and said haltingly, "Who is he?"

Derek's head snapped towards his sister and replied, "We don't know yet. Cora?"

Derek watched as Cora reached for the young werewolf, and her fingers trailed over his forehead. He reached for her hand to draw her back and was stunned when Cora turned, her face shifted, eyes glowing gold and growled lowly at him.

"Cora, what's going on?" Stiles popped in. 

Cora turned and growled at Stiles.

"Hey Princess, that's enough of that. Don't make me get the newspaper. Now talk like a human and tell us what's going on," Stiles said sternly.

Derek was prepared to restrain his sister from hurting Stiles, but she snorted and shifted back and said, "You ever hit me with a newspaper I'll rip your throat out...with my teeth. And I think this is my mate. I feel very protective and..."

"No no TMI TMI!" Stiles shouted as he did the time out sign with his hands.

His shouting startled the werewolf on the counter, and he sat up suddenly. Alex pulled Stiles back, while Dawson held onto Cora.

Derek leaned over the recovering werewolf and flashing his red eyes, growled out, "Who are you and what are you doing in Hale Territory."

The young werewolf flashed his golden eyes, lowered his head, bared his neck and spoke roughly, "I'm Ian Price of the Price pack of Packwood Washington. My pack was destroyed by hunters a week ago. My father called me at school when they attacked our pack house and told me to run, to come to the Hale Alpha. I haven't been able to get in touch with any of my pack since. And the bonds..."

Shasta gasped, and sat down hard on one of the stools. Derek turned to the older spark, and said, "You know of the Price Pack?"

Shasta nodded and replied, "Yes they are...were one of the largest packs in Washington State. They had over forty members and lived in a commune type compound. The Alpha was Horace Price. He had no sons, only daughters. Xan was his younger brother. " 

Ian lay back on the counter saying weakly, "Alexander Price was my father. I have nowhere else to go. I have been Omega for a week."

Cora gasped and ran from the kitchen. Stiles looked from Ian to Derek and said, "I'll go tend to the Princess, you deal with Prince Charming." Then he left followed after Cora, calling as he ran, "Hey Lassie, not fair you got a head start."

Dawson shook his head and said, "One of these days the dog jokes will get old and someone is going to take a bite out of him."

Derek shrugged and looked back to Ian, saying, "You're safe here and welcome. We offer you sanctuary until you heal and can be on your way, or you decide to stay." Turning to Alex he said, "Help me get him up to a room on the second floor. Let's put him in the one next to you."

Shasta offered to go get the room ready as Derek and Alex got Ian off the counter, and moving in that direction. As they left the kitchen, Dawson began cleaning up the mess. He heard Ian say, "Who is the girl? She's beautiful." Derek and Alex both let out a growl.

*******

Noah helped the injured hunter to the interrogation room and sat him in the chair. Parrish was taking the other hunter to a cell for temporary holding.

Noah looked at the wound on Argent's thigh and said, "It looks like it needs stitches. I can take you to the hospital, but then we are going to have to fabricate a story of how you got grazed. And you and I both know that it's not going to turn out well for either of us."

Argent slumped in his chair once the Sheriff replaced the bandages and said, "Call my wife. She can take care of me at home. We are prepared for injuries."

"Alright, I'll do that. And we are going to have a conversation about your actions tonight once she gets here."

"Whatever. You know you can't stop us. As long as those animals exist they are always going to be a threat, and it's people like us that protect people like you."

Noah snorted as he left the room, "You know, Hitler said the same thing, and look how that worked out for him." 

As Noah closed the door behind him, his phone rang. He answered it, listening as Deputy Collins explained they had an abandoned car on the north side of the preserve. The insurance and registration were in the car and it was registered to Alexander Price. The sheriff told him to have it towed to the station and he'd look at it once it got there.

Noah called Stiles and asked how the werewolf was, and if they got his name. Stiles told him the guy’s name was Ian Price from Washington, and that he was going to survive. He also told him that his pack had been wiped out a week ago by hunters. 

Noah explained they'd found his car and had it towed, and they could claim it later today. He told Stiles to be careful, and they were still talking about that taser.

He then went to his office to call Argent's wife.

*******

Stiles caught up with Cora in her room, where she'd thrown herself on her bed. He looked around at all the boxes that still hadn't been unpacked and pulled her desk chair over to the bed. 

Sitting down he said, "Okay princess; tell me what's going on, with as little detail as possible please."

Cora rolled over and glared at her friend saying, "You call me Lassie again, I'm going to bite you."

Stile raised his hands in surrender and gestured for her to begin talking.

"Werewolves mate once, for life. Just like real wolves. If they're lucky, they will find that perfect person just for them. They can mate with anyone, but there is usually one werewolf who completes them. One who their whole being resonates with. I think Ian is my mate. I want to comfort him and keep him safe while he's hurt. It's an instinct. I can pick out his heartbeat from the others. They've moved him upstairs, into the room between Alex and the snack room," Cora explained. 

Stiles stared at Cora, thinking about what she said. That had to be an awesome feeling. To know there was one special person just for you, waiting for you someplace.

“OK, so you mate for life. I’m thinking mating and sex aren’t the same things? Because if they are Alex has a lot of mates,” Stiles said.

Cora sat up and her mouth dropped open and then snapped shut. “I am not giving you the talk Stiles. And no, mating and sex aren’t the same thing and that’s all I’m saying about that.”

"OK! OK! So, you think he’s your mate? Then he really is your Prince Charming."

Cora smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess he is," then her smile faltered as she continued. "But he's lost everything and he says he's Omega."

Stiles leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, saying. "Okay I understand Omega; lone werewolf, goes crazy, ends up having to be killed. But he didn't look crazy to me. He looked terrified. So maybe he's not as far gone as he thinks he is. And maybe Derek will let him stay and you can live happily ever after."

Cora snorted, "Maybe not happily ever after, but happily would be good."

Stiles' phone rang and he talked to his dad for a few minutes and when he hung up he told Cora they'd found Ian's car, and it was being towed to the Sheriff's Station.

The friends sat in silence for a few minutes, and when Derek came in to talk to Cora, Stiles left the siblings alone. He went back downstairs and saw the light still on in the armory and went in to watch as Dawson sat at the camera monitor, going through the footage of the incident.

Stiles leaned against the table and said, "Dad did good with just winging him, but I have to ask when I started believing that shooting another human being was acceptable." 

Dawson turned in his chair and said, "Would you like me to replay the part where Argent shot Ian, while he was kneeling on the ground? He wasn't even growling at him!"

Stiles shook his head, "No, I didn't miss it the first time, thanks. But I sometimes wonder when it became my normal."

"Truthfully, I think it happened when you tried to knock me down in the doorway of the school. You drew Cora’s attention to you and she felt amusement at your actions. We were having a slightly difficult morning, she and I."

Stiles huffed, "I apologized for that."

"Yes, you did, but that was your first interaction with a member of the supernatural world. And from that point on you were sucked in. You befriended Cora and have caused no little amount of chaos in our lives since. This..." Dawson gestured towards the monitors, "Is the ugly side of our lives, and hopefully it will not be a regular occurrence." 

Alex came in and said, "Actually we've been pretty lucky. After the sheriff threatened Argent they backed off, but we've been waiting for something. I'm not surprised it happened on the first night we were all here."

Stiles nodded and said, "Yeah it's like they were waiting..." He turned to Dawson, "The cameras are up around the house, right? And the sprinkler system is functional? And...”

Derek came rushing in, "What's wrong?"

Before Stiles could answer, his chest tightened up and he couldn't draw a breath. How was he supposed to explain the thought that the hunters were just waiting for the pack to be in the new house to mount a major attack? How was he supposed to help protect the pack when he didn't know what direction the attack was going to come from? 

Stiles felt arms come around his chest, as he was pulled against a wall of muscle. He heard a rough voice in his ear telling him to take slow, deep breaths. That voice told him to match his breathing to his... slow and deep. He finally caught on and his breathing slowed. He felt hands on his face, the warm hands of the woman who had been training him for the last five months. She raised his eyes to meet hers, and he focused on the brown depths, his vision filled with the soft color. And he felt the bands around his chest loosen, or was that the arms. He couldn't be sure. 

He felt the hands on his face slide down to his shoulders and then they turned him and forced him out of the room. At least he thought it was out of the room, his mind was spiraling in fifteen different directions. It had been a few months since he needed the Adderall to calm his mind, but this felt like ADHD in overdrive.

He felt himself being guided to a seat, and then laid back. A voice spoke softly in his ear, telling him to sleep. He couldn't remember closing his eyes, but he felt his mind finally slow down, finally stop spinning...finally.

*******

Noah sat with Argent in the interrogation room, sipping on coffee as they waited for the man's wife to show up. He knew it was useless to talk to the man, fanatics couldn't be reasoned with.

So he turned his thoughts on how to explain all this to his newest deputy. He figured he would drag the man out to the Hale House and simply do a show and tell and see if the guy kept it together. All the explaining in the world wouldn't convince him otherwise.

A knock on the door drew Noah from his thoughts. When the door opened, Parrish told him that Victoria Argent was here, and demanding to see her husband. Noah sighed and told Parrish to get another chair and let her in.

The red-haired woman walked in and took the seat next to her husband. The Sheriff arched a brow and said, "We haven't met, I'm the man in charge around here. And I'm getting very tired of having to remind you people of this. "

When Victoria shifted in her seat, Noah said, "Hands on the table Mrs. Argent, now!"

The woman offered Noah a nod and placed both hands on the table, "Sheriff, I don't believe you understand the seriousness of the work we do. You seem to be under the misguided impression that these creatures are tame. I assure you they aren't."

"Really? Because I just watched your husband shoot an unarmed boy, who was in no way threatening anyone. An unarmed boy kneeling in the dirt. Now you are going to sit here and tell me who is tame and who isn't? Lady, if I had my way about it, I'd put all of you in jail, but since I can't take this to the prosecutor and not be remanded to Eichen House for severe delusions, I'm going to have to find unique ways to deal with you."

Noah's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it with a "What?"

"Sheriff, this is Colt Emerys. Shasta just called and told me what happened. Do not release Chris Argent until I arrive, please. I'm twenty minutes out and I would appreciate a conversation with him." 

"And is there some reason you are so close?"

"Yeah, I was on my way to see the new pack house and help my wife break in her new room in style."

Noah pinched the bridge of his nose, saying, "You have been around your wife way too long, that was more information than I needed to know. I'll do as you ask."

"Thank you, Sheriff, and just to give you a head's up, I was in Washington looking into a pack annihilation." Then the phone went dead.

Noah put his phone away and sighed, "I think we all need to calm down. Would either of you like a bottle of water or coffee?"

"What I would like Sheriff is for you to release my husband so I can take him home and ensure he is alright," the woman demanded

"Yeah well that's not going to happen just yet, so we are going to take a break. Deputy Graeme is going to come in here with some medical supplies so you can check his injury. And she'll have instructions that if either of you acts up; she's to tase you into submission. She's the one who taught my son."

Noah opened the door and gestured to Deputy Graeme. After a brief conversation, the deputy went to gather the supplies and then entered the room, closing the door behind her. 

Noah went to check on the other hunter, and seeing the man sitting on the bunk in relatively good condition, he waited for Emerys to arrive in the observation room.


	21. Chapter 21

June 11, 2011

Beacon County Sheriff’s Station

Noah watched the two Argents through the glass of the observation room. They were sitting stiffly next to each other, not saying a word. He wondered if the cold indifference they showed towards the werewolves transferred into their personal life. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Parrish leaned in saying, "There's someone here for you, Sheriff."

He nodded and gave the Argents one final look and left the observation room. He considered Parrish as he walked down the hall. He needed to explain the situation to the young deputy soon. The man had a future with the department if the crazy didn't run him off. 

Coming out of the holding area, Noah saw the man that was waiting. He'd met Colt a few months back when he'd come to visit Shasta. He was a large man with graying beard and hair, whose hazel eyes lit up when he saw his wife. He had a laid back attitude that let him interact with Stiles easily. But at the same time, his temper could flare hot when riled. He'd been let in on the issues with Argent and to say he was furious was a bit mild.

Noah walked over to the man, saying, "That was a quick twenty minutes."

Colt turned around and grinned sheepishly replying, "I may or may not have exceeded the speed limit before I got to Beacon County."

Noah laughed as he shook his hand, "I'm sure the moment you passed the county line you hit the brakes. You know I have a seventeen-year-old that tries that same thing. It doesn't work for him either. Come on into my office for a minute."

Noah led the man into his office and they both took seats, "Now why is it you want to talk to Argent? And by the way, his wife's here too."

Colt looked away shaking his head and then said as he glanced back at Noah, "That's perfect, that way they can't say they both weren't informed and aware.

"I was up in Washington, where one of the packs we monitor was wiped out. There were forty members in the pack. It looked as if their entire compound was swept through by a wave of fire. We thought that all of them were gone until Shasta called and told me the nephew of the alpha was here. I didn't think about the timing, that he'd have been at college when it happened. I'm going to talk to him later and get his side of the story. 

"But anyway, this type of attack has been going on for a little over six years; it started with the Hale fire. There's not a pattern, but there is an accelerant that is being used that makes the fire burn hotter and faster. And we want to know who has it and where it came from. Rumor has it the Argents had a beef with the Hales, for a reason we don't even know. So, we're wondering if it doesn't all tie in together.

"Plus, I have a message from the Argent Clan Matriarch...in France, for Chris Argent," Colt finished.

Noah nodded and said, "Okay, I'll let you talk to them. But I'm going to be in the room and it will be recorded. I have had enough of these people. There's nothing I can charge them with; even the guy Stiles tased I can't keep. But I want them to get the message that they aren't hunting here."

"Stiles tased a hunter? Oh, that's priceless. Where did he get it from?" Colt asked, 

"It's one of the department's tasers that I wasn't aware he had. Needless to say, that's a conversation I'm having with him once this mess is cleared up," Noah replied, standing. "Let me get the camera rolling and we'll let you do your thing."

Noah led Colt out of his office and down the hall to the interrogation room.

*******

Both men entered the interrogation room and took seats across from the Argents. Victoria leaned forward and said, "I believe we are done here, Sheriff. I would like to take my husband home. We both know that you can't charge him with a crime, not that I feel a crime was committed."

Before Noah could respond Colt met Victoria Argent's eyes and said, "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." in perfectly accented French.

Victoria sat back and said, "I beg your pardon?"

"We hunt those who hunt us. That is the code of hunters worldwide. That is the code the Argent Clan follows. I checked with Héléne Argent just last week to make sure nothing had changed. She assured me it hadn't," Colt explained as he turned the onyx signet ring on his right hand.

Victoria arched a brow, “And who are you to talk to us about the code?"

Colt glanced at Chris and said, "I need to talk to the matriarch of your family, not your wife. So, you need to get your sister to contact me."

Victoria stood and said loudly, "I am the Matriarch of the Argent Family!"

Colt met the angry green eyes of the woman and said, "Unless Gerard has been dipping into the Nievins family, and you and Chris are half brother and sister, then no you're not the Matriarch. According to the Argent Charter, the blood females are the leaders. You are not a blood female Argent... are you?”

Victoria sat down and said, "I am standing as regent for my daughter until she can take her rightful place."

Colt nodded, "Huh, wonder how Katherine feels about that. She's still recognized as the Matriarch of this faction, according to the main clan in France. But it doesn't matter. The Matriarch will have to answer to Héléne over the report I file."

Chris leaned forward and said, "Just who the hell are you?"

"I'm Colt Emerys, an Enforcer for the Emerys Clan. We are the Orion Order chapter in North America and you're being warned. Leave Beacon Hills, take all your hunters with you. Your continued harassment of the Hale Pack and its alpha has put you in a precarious position. Your acts tonight, with the only survivor of the Price Pack, have not helped your cause. 

“Another clan, that will work within the code, will take over this territory. You are facing sanctions from the Order if you refuse to leave. I have authorization to use extreme prejudice if I must. And personally, I have no problem doing that. If it'd been me out there tonight, you'd be on a metal table for shooting a kneeling werewolf."

"I didn't shoot him, I killed him," Chris defended.

"I'll make sure and tell him that when I see him. I have it on good authority that Ian Price lives. See, that's what I don't understand, you think Argents are the only ones with the rare ingredients. Hell, I'd have brought the torch myself if I'd known I needed to. You haven't cornered the market on supernatural weapons. Not sure why you think you have."

"You would help those monsters, to the detriment of humans? And you call yourself a hunter?" Victoria accused.

Pulling a card out of his front pocket, he flipped it to Chris, ignoring the woman's outburst. "Have your Matriarch call me within forty-eight hours, or I'll have to let Héléne know this faction is not cooperating."

Colt stood from the table and walked out without another word.

Noah stood, saying "You're free to go." And he too walked out.

Snagging Colt in the hallway, Noah pulled the man into the observation room. "What happened, I thought you were going to ask questions?"

Looking through the glass, Colt watched as Victoria helped Chris out of the chair and then led him from the room. 

Turning back to the sheriff he said, "I was, but there is something very strange about that entire situation. Victoria Argent comes from another hunter family out of Canada. They are matriarchal as well. She knows that she can't be matriarch according to the Argent Charter. So, what makes her not only think it but be willing to announce it to someone who just said they spoke to the head of the family? It makes no sense. It makes me wonder if this faction has broken off ties to the main. And if that's the case, then we are working with a rogue family and that's going to change how we deal with this situation."

Noah shook his head, "I don't understand how all of that works. Is there any way for you to verify her position?"

Colt turned back to Noah, "Sure, I'll call my brother and have him contact Héléne Argent. As head of our Clan and our branch of the Order, he'll be able to push for her to get verification."

"Then I guess we need to put everyone on alert and wait to see what happens. I'll have extra patrols out by the preserve." 

"I'll call Daniel when I get to the house, and I'll let Derek know what's happening."

Noah escorted Colt back to the front of the station and then went to his office to fill out the report for the discharge of his weapon. And wasn't that going to take some creative writing? 

*******

Derek was flipping through the camera's trying to find when exactly the hunters crossed onto their property. He and Dawson had been searching for the last twenty minutes. A whispered, "Gotcha!" drew his attention.

Derek turned to see what Dawson found and his second pointed to the screen. "Right here. There's too much distance between these two cameras. They caught the movement of a branch as the man passed on the other side, but the algorithm deemed it not enough to trigger the alarm."

"How can we fix that? More cameras?" 

"I'm going to speak with Jefferson and see what he thinks about spacing them every twenty feet going out from the house to the property line. Since the Hale Foundation is responsible for maintaining the safety of the preserve, I'm sure I can get approval to install them further out now that there is a constant presence in the preserve that would monitor them." 

"Who do you have to get approval from? I thought we were the Hale Foundation?"

Dawson turned to Derek, saying, "We haven't gone over all that have we? You are going to get lessons in all matters of the Foundation.

“The Hale Foundation finances everything involved with the upkeep of the preserve. The preserve itself was granted to Beacon County in 1875 by the alpha at that time, with the exception of the Hale Homestead, which is the property that is owned by the family.

"The terms of the grant are the Hale Foundation maintains the preserve and the wildlife within, and the County has the exclusive right of use. But they can never encroach on the preserve or they lose the grant. Any major improvements to the security of the preserve have to go through the Beacon County Department of Wildlife.”

"So, any type of fencing or changes to security like fire towers has to be approved?" Derek asked as he stood up and stretched, causing his back to pop softly.

"Yes, and usually they are approved with no problem since we ensure that the forest is left untouched as much as possible. It benefits all of us for the preserve to be...preserved," Dawson replied as he grinned at his pun.

"That was a terrible effort. Don't let Stiles hear that, he'll call you pathetic. I'm going to head upstairs; you should get some rest as well."

Dawson’s muttered reply followed him through the door.

He met Shasta in the den as she pocketed her phone. "Colt is on his way. He stopped by the Sheriff's Station to handle some business, but he wants to talk to Ian sometime during his visit. He thinks there's a larger problem with the Argents." 

"Okay, I'll leave that up to you and Cora to work that out. I don't want Ian to feel pressured to talk to him if he doesn't want to. But I do want to hear what Colt has to say about the Argents. I'll talk to him after I get some sleep; this has been a rough morning."

Shasta agreed, "Stiles is upstairs in the room next to yours. I never asked which one you were going to let him use. Hopefully, he'll get some rest."

Derek told her that was fine and then told her goodnight and made his way to his room on the third floor. He stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed, hoping to sleep for a few hours.

*******

Derek woke to the smell of bacon cooking. He turned over, looked at his clock, and pulled a pillow over his head. It was way too early to be getting up. The knock on his door disabused him of that belief.

He pulled the pillow off his face as his bedroom door opened. He faced the cheerful smile of Cora as she approached his bed then sat down near him. 

"It's time to get up. Shasta cooked breakfast, and Colt is here and wants to talk to us. Ian is awake and I don't know what to think about that whole situation. Derek, what do I do?" Cora exclaimed as she flopped over on his legs.

Derek pulled the pillow back over his face, without saying a word. He was right; it was way too early to be getting up.

Another knock interrupted his sullen thoughts, and he heard Dawson say through the pillow, "Cora, I need to speak to Derek alone, please."

Derek tossed the pillow to the side and sat up as Cora climbed off the bed and left the room. Dawson took the chair beside the bed and said, "We may have an issue. We already knew that Ian was the last of the Price Pack and that he wasn't at the compound where his pack was slain. The Argents tracking him last night probably weren't aware as to whom he was. But now they know and have probably already passed along the information that there was a survivor. We need to strengthen our security if we are going to protect him. And we might also consider that there may be another survivor. Ian isn’t alpha, so then who is and where are they?"

Derek looked out the window that showed the view of the back yard with the pond not far out. The forest surrounded the area, making it easy for hunters to sneak in.

Turning back to his second, the Alpha asked, "Do we have all the cameras online?"

"Yes, and I have already called Jefferson and we are going to add the cameras I was talking about earlier. He can come out later this morning and begin marking off the installation lines and start installing them as soon as you agree. They are going to try to get at least seventy-five yards out from our current camera placement in the preserve, which puts us at one hundred fifty yards from the house. That will give us an early warning."

"Are they going to be able to do that today? That's a lot of cameras"

"He said he has enough cameras to do that. He can get both his crews out here, and it won't take as long to do it since they aren't wired in. These are going to have to be maintained, but we need this advantage." 

"Alright let's do it. We need to explain to everyone what's going on and do me a favor. Check the sprinkler system; make sure everything is good on that. As for the Price Alpha, we need to see if Ian can feel them through the pack-bonds now that he’s calmed down some after the snapping of them. Almost forty bonds snapping is very traumatic I would imagine."

"Of course, Bobby and I will check that right after I call Jefferson and let him know to proceed. And yes I would imagine it was. Now you need to come downstairs, Colt has news and Stiles has already called him Daddy Winchester this morning. It's not going to be pretty if he has to wait. I'm glad to see that we aren't the only ones subject to Stiles' renaming," Dawson relayed as he stood.

Derek shook his head and got up from the bed, "Okay, I'll be right down; save me some bacon."

*******

Derek entered the dining room to see everyone eating breakfast. He went over to the sidebar, grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee, then took his seat at the head of the table. As he sipped the hot coffee, a plate with eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, and toast was sat before him. He thanked Shasta and began digging in. He let the conversations flow over him as he ate. He didn't bother trying to keep up with them until he heard Stiles' raised voice.

"Princess, just take him a plate and spend some time with him. How are you going to get to know him if you don't spend time with him? What the hell, are all of you emotionally constipated?" He said as he shoved a plate at Cora.

Derek watched Cora take the plate with a growl and a muttered, "You're one to talk about emotionally constipated. At least I admit there could be something there. You can't even seem to do that." 

As he watched Cora stomp out of the dining room, Derek could have heard a pin drop in the silence.

Clearing his throat, avoiding looking at Stiles at all cost, Derek asked Colt what he wanted to discuss with them.

"I'm waiting on a call back from my brother, but I think we might be dealing with a rogue faction of the Argent Clan. Either that or you're a better shot than you thought and Kate Argent is dead and they didn't tell anyone."

Derek put his fork down, resting his hands on either side of his plate. "Can you explain that please?"

"Sure. I stopped by the Sheriff's Station on my way in, after Shasta called and told me the situation here. I spoke with both Chris Argent and his wife Victoria. And from what I gathered from that limited conversation, Victoria is claiming Matriarch, which can't happen if Kate is alive, unless she's been deemed unsuitable. She claims she's holding regent until her daughter is of age to take it, but I'm not so sure. The French Argent's would be aware of this proclamation, that's why my brother has reached out to them. He was under the belief, after his conversation with Héléne Argent last week, that Kate was the Matriarch."

"What difference does it make who is Matriarch? From what I've seen they're all psycho, no offense Colt," Stiles stated.

"None taken and you're right they're psycho. They have a case of speciesism that doesn't play well with the hunter code, as we define it. As to why it matters, the Matriarch of a faction of a Clan answers for the actions of its members. They are the ones who are in control."

"Now I have another question, who defines the hunter code?" Stiles asked.

"The hunter families in Europe got together and hammered out a code, some two-hundred-fifty years ago. It has been handed down through the generations and we have all honored it," Colt explained.

"And what happens when they break that code? Or go off the rails as we have seen recently?" Dawson questioned as he pushed his plate away.

"There is an organization that monitors the hunters and takes care of those instances when a clan or member steps outside the code. It is called the Orion Order. And my family is the North American chapter of that order," Colt replied, then dropped his head as he knew what was coming.

"Holy shit! You're the Men of Letters!" Stiles proclaimed loudly.

Derek watched Colt shake his head and then raise his head and glare at Stiles.

"If we were, we'd have already put you down for being a nuisance."

Shasta's giggles broke free as Stiles stuttered that he was not a nuisance, he was a blessing.

Derek cleared his throat loudly and said, "Back to the point. Why is it different if they are a rogue faction?"

"With rogue factions, they have no fucks to give. They don't care who or what they take out. Collateral damage means nothing to them if they can get their target," Colt answered.

"And you believe that is what we are dealing with in the Argents?" Dawson questioned.

"I'm not sure. A lot of peaceful packs have been annihilated over the last decade. And 90% of them were lost in a fire. In the last five years alone, there have been four medium to large packs that have been burned to death, much in the same manner the Hales were. Those packs included humans and young children. That's a major no in the hunter code.

"An accelerant was used that is relatively new and hadn't been seen before the Hale fire. It's by design to leave no trace. But when the results are what they are, it's common sense that an accelerant of some type was used. We haven't found its source yet. After a few discussions, and some diligent tracking, we see the pattern that Argents have always been within a two hundred mile radius of the fires. That alone is very telling," Colt explained.

Derek pushed back from the table and darted out the sliding glass door. He took off at a run through the preserve. He felt the guilt crashing down. He knew what it was. He knew that Peter had tried to kill the chemistry teacher because he created the accelerant. She was using it to kill other packs and he couldn't tell them what it was or where it came from. He figured that Colt suspected that it was the Argents that set the fire, but the proof was in the accelerant. He ran hard, not even noticing where he was going.

He finally hit the point where the muscle strain was more than werewolf healing could counter and he had to stop. He bent over; drawing in several deep breaths, then stood up and began slowly walking. He had run straight to the Nemeton. And for some reason, there was a white glow around it.

*******

Stiles was surprised at Derek bolting from the house. But then he shouldn't have been since the topic had turned personal. He knew that Cora and Derek didn't like to talk about the fire that took most of their family, just like they didn't talk about what happened to Laura and Peter.

Stiles wasn't stupid, and he'd figured out early that it wasn't hunters that killed Laura and Peter. No one talked about it, but he suspected that Peter had killed Laura and Derek had killed Peter. The more he got immersed in the supernatural, the more he began figuring out the culture. He'd never asked why, and he probably never would. But it didn't stop his suspicions and it didn't change how he felt about the alpha and the rest of the pack.

Shaking off those thoughts he stood up and said, "Well, I'm not letting the Alpha run the preserve alone with psycho hunters running around. It’s time to try out that new ATV." 

He left the dining room through the same sliding glass door Derek used and went around the house to the old shed. The ATVs, which Derek had purchased for Stiles and Shasta’s use, were being kept in the shed while the garage was being renovated. Once that was completed, they'd be moved in with the cars.

Stiles grabbed a helmet, climbed on the red machine, and started it up. He backed out of the shed slowly and then turned to drive in the direction he'd seen Derek run. He knew he had a low chance of finding the Alpha, but he couldn't just sit there while he was running alone.

He drove through the woods and occasionally saw tree-branch breaks where something or someone had passed. Shasta had been teaching him tracking and how to read the plants and trees for signs of disturbance that others might miss.

Stiles rode through the preserve for almost an hour before he finally spotted the wayward Alpha. He was standing in a clearing, staring at the biggest tree stump that Stiles had ever seen. Stiles turned off the ATV, and dismounted, leaving the helmet on the seat. He walked over to Derek and saw what had the alpha's attention. 

The monster stump was glowing like a neon light. The white light wasn't harsh; it was just bright. And in the middle of the light was a huge freaking wolf.

Stiles poked Derek in the side and said, "Is that a friend of yours? Family? Ancestor? Someone you know or are we about to be eaten by Fenrir?"

Derek turned away from the vision in the light and said, "You see it too?"

"No man I see a fluffy, sparkly bunny. Of course I see the monstrous wolf made of light! Why else would I ask about it?" Stiles shouted as his arms flailed around him, something he hadn't done in months.

Before Derek could offer an answer, the huge wolf walked off the stump and approached the pair. It wasn't glowing near as bright as it stopped in front of them and sat down. With a brilliant flash, that left the werewolf and spark blinking, the wolf changed to a man.

Derek rubbed his eyes and said, "Howard?"

The man smiled and replied, "Derek Hale. Or should I say Alpha? And this must be Mieczysław."

Stiles' eyes narrowed and replied, "Stiles, it's Stiles and what the hell are you?"

Howard laughed and replied, “I am Fenrir. And no, I'm not going to eat you." 

"If you're Fenrir, then why did he call you Howard? And what's up with the neon Nikes? They don't exactly project omnipotence you know."

Derek nudged Stiles and hissed for him to shut up, while Fenrir simply smirked.

"You are a feisty one. I like you, Stiles. But I do not have much time on this plane so let me offer my congratulations on the progress you have made Alpha and offer you some advice. Not all secrets are meant to be kept. If you must tell, you should only trust the secret with those you trust with your life. And a warning. There is one who would see you fail. You must protect all against that failure," Fenrir intoned.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and said, "Could you possibly be any more cryptic? I mean, I don't know, tell us WHO wants to see him fail? That would be rather helpful."

Stiles was surprised when the man flashed back into the pure light wolf, and jumped back upon the stump, ignoring his remark. He watched the wolf walk over to the center, tilt his head back, and release an ear-shattering howl that faded with the light.

Stiles turned to Derek and said, "What the hell was that?"

Derek turned to Stiles and before he could answer there was a soft pop from the stump. They both turned and saw a seedling had popped up from the center. Its tiny leaves unfurled and waved in the breeze. It was barely two inches tall. Stiles approached the stump and rested his hands on the edge then jerked back in surprise. 

"What the fuck?" he said and then placed his hands on the edge once more. He felt the thrumming energy beneath his palms that felt like a happy hum.

Turning to Derek, he saw an amused smirk on his face and said, "What?"

"I can hear the humming from here. I think it likes you."

"What happens when you touch it?"

Derek laid his hand beside Stiles' and the humming increased. They removed their hands and the sound died down,

"Can you still hear it?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah, it's very high pitched. But I can hear it."

"Oh my god, this stump is a dog whistle," Stiles proclaimed.

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, whatever. Come on we need to get back before the search party arrives." 

Stiles followed Derek over to the ATV and then turned to the Alpha and said, "Derek what did he mean about the progress you've made?" 

Derek sighed and said, "Let's go back to the house. I promise I'll explain everything. But I need you to be patient. Just give me a little time and I'll tell you my secrets."

Stiles put the helmet on and climbed on the ATV. Then he gasped, when what Derek said registered in his mind, "You trust me with your life?"

Derek grinned brightly at him, something Stiles had never seen before, "I always have Stiles. Now come on and don't fall behind." Then the Alpha took off running.

Stiles sat there for a few seconds in shock, then realized Derek was out of sight. He fired up the machine and sped off, determined to catch up with the running werewolf, filing the fact that Derek trusted him away for later.


	22. Chapter 22

June 19, 2011

Beacon Hills, California

The next week was tense in the Hale House. Colt had received confirmation that the American faction of the Argent Clan was indeed rogue. Héléne Argent had admitted that she'd lost contact with Kate several years ago and had been dealing with Gerard. She'd made contact with him over her concerns and was impolitely told that she didn't hold reign over him or his children.

Colt, upon hearing that information, had asked that an enforcement team be put on standby. His brother agreed, as there was a sole survivor of an annihilated pack involved and evidence of repeated harassment.

The additional cameras had been installed, increasing the range of the surveillance of the surrounding preserve. It involved many false alarms to get the cameras adjusted, but they were now operating at peak performance. 

The biggest concern was the sprinkler system, and without an outright test and the chance of ruining the furnishings, they seemed to be in working order. The system was tested upon installation and it was apparent that no obvious tampering had occurred. 

The Alpha, Second, and Enforcer were armed at all times, with additional weapons made ready in the armory. They had all practiced over the months, including Cora and Stiles. 

Alex had developed an astounding competency with the rifles and Noah had suggested he might want to try a sniper rifle. The sheriff had suggested a rifle and scope set up and had even let Alex try one of the department's sets before the purchase. Alex had set up several spaces in the attic that gave him the best visibility. He commented to Derek that if he'd known there was a need, he'd have petitioned for a turret in the construction of the house. Dawson looked intrigued at the idea.

Shasta and Stiles were working on the wards that would protect the house from any type of interference of the magical variety, and using it as a practical lesson.

After Derek and Stiles came home and told her about what happened at the Nemeton, she decided he needed to up his game so he could lay the same wards around the sacred tree. She'd been to see the famed stump earlier in the summer, and she could feel the power the tree harnessed. It needed cleansing, but that it was flowing as well as it was at that point was a miracle. She had planned for Stiles to work on cleansing rituals, but needs must and the new growth needed to be protected. 

Bobby and Danni were stocking supplies for the pack while keeping an ear out for any stray people. They made deliveries every day from different stores so as not to draw too much attention.

Cora and Ian were getting to know one another and Ian was coming to grips with the loss of his pack. He no longer felt Omega, but he'd yet to request membership into the Hale Pack. He’d not been able to confirm if there was still an Alpha in the remains of his shattered pack-bonds, but he’d promised to try on occasion to see if he could tell.

Noah was keeping an eye on the Argents and getting his deputies up to speed. He ordered extra firearms training and ensured they could handle a variety of weapons. Deputy Parrish had reacted well when presented with the supernatural.

In the midst of all of this, Dawson got a call from the sheriff that Isaac Lahey had been admitted to the hospital with several broken ribs and severe bruising. Dawson told the sheriff not to let the boy go. He informed Derek of the situation, and with Alex tagging along, went to see about saving Derek's stray.

He not only saved Isaac but brought the young man back with him, with a garbage bag of his things and an emancipation order that the ink was barely dry on.

Dawson and Isaac had agreed, while the young man was getting his broken ribs taped, that Dawson would arrange for Isaac to be emancipated, and Isaac would come to work for the Hale Foundation during the summer break and on weekends. He offered the young man an employment package that included room and board and a modest salary, in exchange for him putting his cemetery skills to use. The spot where the old house had been was intended to become a garden in memory of the pack that died there. Dawson believed that Isaac had the skills to help design that. 

After talking with Isaac, he finally got an agreement from him and had the papers he'd already drawn up presented to a judge, along with Isaac's medical records and sworn statement. The judge agreed, based on the fact that Isaac was already 17. 

So, Cora showed Isaac up to a room on the second floor. She attempted to draw him into a conversation, but he wasn't having it. She pointed out the snack room, which had a refrigerator, microwave, and sink. She showed him the workout room and took him upstairs to show him the spiral staircase that led to the attic. She then led him back to his room. As she left the room, she told him they would be downstairs if he needed anything.

*******

The Stilinski Residence

Stiles was in the kitchen, making up some eggplant lasagna for his dad’s dinner when the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone as most of the time he was out at the Hale House. 

He went to answer the door and was shocked to the core to see Scott standing there. He stared at him for a few moments before Scott said, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Why? You haven't been here in months. Why now? Why...today..." Stile's trailed off. He went back to the kitchen and got his phone, speed dialing Shasta and turning off the oven. He turned around and Scott was standing right behind him and grabbed his wrist. 

"I can't let you warn them, Stiles. It has to be this way. You and I can be friends again once the Hales are gone," Scott said as he wrenched the phone from Stiles' hand and tossed it on the ground, stomping on it.

Stiles looked down at his phone then raised his eyes to Scott. He looked at the guy he'd once thought of as his brother and didn't see any of that left. "Seriously, you think we are going to be friends? Did they seriously think this would work?"

Stiles twisted his hand forcing Scott to let go and punched Scott in the stomach. When he doubled over as he lost his breath, Stiles pushed him the rest of the way down. The training he'd been doing with the pack had paid off. Good to know that getting his ass handed to him three times a week was productive.

He grabbed the landline and called 911. Deputy Parrish was manning the phone and before he could finish his official answer, Stiles rattled off, "Argent's at the Hale House; send my dad." 

Hanging up the phone, he grabbed the extension cord that hung by the basement stairs and pulled Scott's hands behind his back and tied them up. He then pulled him to his feet, dug in his front pocket, and pulled out his inhaler saying, "Open up, I don't want you dying on me. I'm not going to jail because of your dumb ass." 

He then administered the medication, slipped it back into Scott's pocket, and pulled the distressed teen along with him, out the door to his dad's pickup. He shoved Scott into the passenger seat, buckled him in, and slammed the door. He got in, started the pick-up, and tore out of the driveway headed to the Hale House. He checked the console for the spare phone his dad had and seeing it was charged, called Derek.

When Derek answered, he said, "I got Scott here. They had him trying to keep me away. They are headed your way. Be careful. And Derek, watch your ass. I got plans for it later." Stiles hung up before Derek could say anything, and focused on getting to his pack.

*******

Derek looked at his phone and wondered if he should be more concerned that the Argent's were using another teenager or that Stiles just called dibs on his ass. Shaking that off, he turned to head downstairs. Before he got to the first floor, the alerts went off on his phone and throughout the house. The cameras had been tripped. 

Hurrying down he met Alex, Dawson, and Colt in the armory, pulling out weapons. Shasta was standing in the security room looking at the monitors, talking on the phone. 

Alex grabbed his rifle and several clips of ammo and headed to the attic. Dawson and Colt pulled out guns and gave Derek one as well. Shasta came out of the security room and said, "Stiles called 911 so Noah is on his way. He called the Orion team after Stiles called in."

Derek slammed a clip into his rifle and said, "He called me and said they used Scott as a diversion. He's on his way too."

Cora, Ian, and Isaac burst into the armory. Isaac looked freaked out and Ian looked determined. Colt took one look at the young werewolf and handed him a rifle. "You know how to use this right?"

Ian nodded, "Yeah, me and Cora were target shooting yesterday. Not what I'm used to, but I can use it."

"You don't have to hit them, just make them think you can," Colt said and he handed the young wolf several clips.

Dawson walked over to Isaac and said, "I know this is not what you were expecting, but things are rather complicated. We need you to stay safe. I want you to stay up in the attic with Alex. It's going to be the safest place. When this is over, we will have a very long talk." 

"Okay, I can do that. And yeah, we need to talk, because I want to know why Derek's eyes are red," Isaac replied, then turned and headed back upstairs to the third floor, to the attic access.

Derek glanced at the monitors and saw several men with rifles approaching the house. He switched cameras and saw Kate, Gerard, and Chris walking toward the back of the house.

"So how do we want to do this? Let them fire off the first shot? Or just take them by surprise?" Derek asked Colt.

"Let them make the first move. Once they have, it's on them what happens. Shasta is going to be our communication with the Orion Order. She'll be giving Daniel updates. He's aware and already drawing up papers."

The window in the armory blew in from the impact of the smoke canister. The fight was on. Colt grabbed the canister and tossed it back through the window, and began returning fire at the attacking hunters

Derek ducked down and went into the den, and then made his way to the kitchen. The window facing the back yard gave a large view of the surrounding preserve. He saw a man raise his rifle and he fired through the window at the tree next to him. The shot sent bark flying, which startled the man enough he lost his grip on his gun. 

It took everything he had to remain inside, behind the walls that offered cover. His wolf was all but howling inside to be released to savage the attacking humans.

Dawson was in the living room when Derek heard him shout, "They have bags of ash. They plan to trap us."

Derek heard Alex's reply, "Not if I can help it." The sound of shots fired above his head and the resulting cry of "Yeah let's see how those bags work for you now asshole." 

Derek focused on the hunters in front of him. He spotted Chris and Gerard and took potshots at them, making them duck behind trees. He refrained from shifting at the sight of the pair, but couldn't stop the growl that came from his lips.

He heard the sound of sirens and almost sighed in relief. If the sheriff was here, then the Orion team was not far behind.

He continued firing off rounds just to make the hunters avoid being hit. He didn't want to kill one of them, but if he had to, to protect his family, he'd wing one. His wolf, on the other hand, wanted to ravage the encroachers on its territory, those that threatened its pack.

"This is the Beacon County Sheriff. Drop your weapons and lay down on the ground with your hands on your head," Noah said as he approached the house with his team of deputies.

Gerard Argent replied, "This is not your concern Sheriff. We will be dealing with you once we've finished with the mongrels."

Derek heard Colt shout out his own instructions, "Argent! You are being sanctioned by the Orion Order! Drop your weapons before you force our hand!"

Derek watched as a group of men in tactical gear came out of the trees and came up behind the Argents. He assumed they had the others as well and turned to go back to the den when he heard Gerard speak.

"I think the sheriff may rethink that. I'm sure he isn't aware of where his son is at this moment," the man boasted as his gun was taken by one of the Orion men.

Derek picked up a voice, coming in through the preserve.

"I don't care if she sucked your cock five times a day and six on Sunday, this was never a good idea asshole," Stiles scolded as he pulled Scott out of the trees.

He watched as the Spark stopped and looked around and then said, "Whose half-baked idea was it to send this moron to my house? Did you douche-bags seriously think I would just let his stupid ass in?" 

As he drew his next breath to continue his tirade, he suddenly jerked to the right as an arrow flew past him.

"Really Allison? I train with freaking werewolves three times a week. You're going to have to do better than that." 

Alex called down from the attic, "I got Kate in my sights with her crossbow up."

Derek closed his eyes and said, "Do it."

The shot rang out and Derek opened his eyes to see Stiles jerk a few seconds later. He threw down the gun and rushed out of the house as he heard Stiles’ pained cry.

"You fucking bitch. I will sacrifice your skanky ass to the wolf god," Stiles yelled as his legs gave out beneath him, pulling Scott along with him.

Scott fell near Stiles and started screaming, "This wasn't supposed to happen. You said he'd be safe."

*******

Noah rushed over to his son, unconcerned about the hunters being restrained by his men and the Orion team. He made it over to Stiles at the same time Derek did.

"Stiles... son. Damn it," Noah said as he dropped to the ground. He pulled Stiles up and saw the bolt sticking out of his side. "Let's get him up and into the car. We'll get him to the hospital."

Derek leaned over and sniffed at where the bolt entered Stiles' side, and said, "I don't smell wolfsbane, so he has that going for him."

Stiles pushed Derek's face away saying "Rude! Personal space!"

"Well thank god for that," Noah replied and then he stood, helping Stiles to his feet. He was about to pick him up and carry him when Derek reached out and swung Stiles up into his arms and motioned for Noah to lead the way.

Stiles batted at Derek saying, "Sourwolf I'm not helpless, put me down damn it. I still have more to say to these assholes."

Noah sighed, "I think you've said enough. Parrish come get McCall. I'm sure we can find something to charge him with."

"Sheriff you don't understand. They said that the Hales are dangerous and they are going to hurt Stiles. They are abusing him," Scott offered as Parrish pulled him to his feet.

"Was that before or after you let Allison Argent suck your dick, Scott? Seems to me that is her family's tried and true method to get cooperation from teenage boys," Stiles yelled out as Derek placed him in the car. "Dammit Derek, can you be any rougher? This fucking hurts!"

Noah shook his head and then turned to see one of the Orion men leading, who he guessed was Allison Argent, out of the trees as he carried her compound bow.

Noah got in the car, started it up, and pulled away from the house, trusting that his men would handle the cleanup.

*******

Derek sat in the waiting room at the hospital, waiting for the rest of the pack to show up. He'd sat in the back seat of the car with Stiles, pulling the pain from him and keeping a towel wrapped around the bolt shaft to slow the bleeding and keep it from moving. Stiles’ bitching about Scott was a good thing to Derek, it meant he was alive. He listened to the story Scott told Stiles about how the Hales were evil and the Argents were protecting normal people from harm. He listened as Stiles bitched about how Scott fell for the charms of Allison and how she used sex to get him to turn on his best friend.

Once they got to the hospital, they'd taken Stiles to the emergency room and then to surgery to remove the bolt. Derek sat in the uncomfortable chair, hoping that Stiles' injury wasn't as bad as it could be. He was aware some organs could have been damaged beyond repair in the area that he'd been shot. 

He'd heard from Shasta that the Orion team had taken custody of the hunters and were transporting them to Colorado, where the American headquarters was located. Shasta also informed Derek that Alex had shot true, and Kate Argent was dead. 

Derek wasn't sure how he felt about that. He'd been so angry for so long about her, and now it was over and all he felt was numb. He thought about all he had been through before. There was no chance of a werejaguar, no Mexican temple, no age regression, and no berserkers. He knew he should be relieved that none of that would happen this time, but he couldn't seem to pull it out.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the elevator opened and his pack walked out. Shasta led the way, handing him the fresh shirt he'd asked her to bring.

Cora approached him and flopped down beside him asking, "Have you heard anything?"

Derek shook his head and said, "Not yet. He's only been in there for forty-five minutes. It probably took them that long to get the anesthesia to work. He was so wound up on adrenaline and magic that he talked the whole ride in."

"Colt says that several of the hunters are willing to cut ties with the Argents since they weren't aware that they were working outside the code. I'm not sure how Daniel is going to handle it. He believes that ignorance is no excuse," Shasta offered as she sat down. 

Derek watched as Dawson approached the sheriff and sat down beside him. The man had been quiet since they arrived and Derek had left him alone.

He heard the elevator open up again and Alex stepped out with Deputy Parrish, both carrying cardboard carriers of coffee. He took one from the deputy and took a sip just as Shasta said, "Well, aren't you interesting. We are going to have to talk later, Deputy."

He almost snorted his coffee as he saw the blush on Parrish's face. The poor guy didn't even know what he was in for.

Derek remembered how the man came into his hellhound ability, but wasn’t sure how it would happen now. He hoped the Deadpool didn’t happen. That was something he, Stiles and Shasta would have to discuss once he clued them in to his situation. Leaning back in his chair he let the sound of his pack flow over him as he sipped his coffee. 

Alex explained that Bobby and Danni had shown up at the house and were helping Isaac and Ian clean up all the glass from the broken windows. He also told Derek he intended to go back and start putting plywood on the windows until they could get them replaced. He wanted to check in on Stiles and make sure Derek was alright.

Derek startled when he heard the sheriff exclaim, "Oh for crying out loud! Tell that woman that I'm not coming down there to tell her that I don't have her family. Just tell her to call Colt Emerys, she's got his card."

Derek smiled as Parrish grinned and said, "Yes sir, with pleasure." And then took the stairs down.

Derek closed his eyes and let the sounds drift over him as the adrenaline finally gave up its hold. He could dial down the vigilance now that most of his pack had arrived.

*******

Stiles opened his eyes and looked around his darkened room. It was better than the last time he opened them; it wasn't blinding like before. He shifted to get comfortable and a sharp pain ran up his side that took his breath. As he tried to curl up, he felt a hand clasp his and felt the pain recede. He inhaled slowly and went limp against the pillow, and rasped, "You can never stop doing that."

He heard the soft laugh and then Derek's rough voice said, "It's about time you woke up."

Stiles opened his eyes that he hadn't realized he closed, and saw the Alpha sitting in the chair beside him, with his feet resting on the lower part of the bed.

"How long have I been out?" Stile croaked. His throat felt like sandpaper. When Derek offered the cup of water, instead of an answer, he sipped greedily from the straw. 

"You came out of surgery five hours ago, and it took them two hours to fix everything, so seven hours total," Derek said. "Your Dad was here until about twenty minutes ago. He got called down to the ER because McCall had an asthma attack in custody and his mother is demanding answers. The attack was bad enough they have him on a ventilator."

Stiles closed his eyes and for a moment he felt guilty for punching Scott as he did. But that moment passed when he remembered why he'd done it. Scott had fallen for their line and was going to keep him from helping his friends, his family, his pack. He felt the anger at his former friend's betrayal rise up and then was snapped out of it when Derek grabbed his hand and shouted his name.

His eyes flew open in time to see the flames dying out beneath Derek's hand covering his. He snatched his hand back and met Derek's shocked eyes. He watched as the alpha turned his hand over and there were no burn marks or blisters from the flame that had filled his palm.

"It didn't burn," Derek said softly. 

Stiles looked down at his palm and rubbed it with his other hand, feeling the warmth that remained.

"Shasta says my magic won't hurt those I care about most," Stiles replied, 

"Well as declarations go, that beats you calling dibs on my ass," Derek said smugly.

Stiles blushed as he said, "I was afraid of what would happen; I had to say something motivating."

"I'm not sure if that was motivating or mortifying."

"Hey! I'll have you know you should feel privileged to have me wanting your ass. I'm a prime catch," Stiles defended.

"Oh god, you are also my underage son. Can you please stop saying things that make my blood pressure go up?" Noah said as he entered the room.

Stiles watched as Derek blushed and leaned away from the bed. He turned to his Dad and said, "Have we not discussed how not to be a cockblock? Because we definitely need to discuss that if I'm ever going to get laid after my birthday."

Stiles saw his dad's eyes narrow and then watched him look at Derek. "Did you drain his pain again? You know with him on the pain meds it makes him stupid."

"Hey! I'm not stupid! I just..."

"You say things that come to mind with fewer filters than normal. No more wolfy pain killer. And we are going to talk about your blocked cock when you are off the meds," Noah said. "But we have something else we need to discuss. It concerns Derek and Scott."

Stiles tilted his head and said, “What can concern them both?"

Noah took a seat on the opposite side of the bed from Derek and said, "Melissa was informed by Scott's boss that you have a way to help him. She said that he told her about the supernatural and that the bite of a werewolf would cure his asthma. She wants me to ask if you’ll give Scott the bite. They aren't sure if he's going to make it through this latest attack."

Derek got up from his chair and looked out the window overlooking the parking lot. It was very early in the morning and the half-moon was shining softly in the sky. He thought of all the reasons not to offer the bite to McCall. And there were many. The biggest being his participation in the attack of his pack. Then there was his attitude the first time; his constant denial of his wolf. He didn't want the bite then and he'd probably freak out to get it now. Scott had betrayed him in the past when he forced him to bite Gerard Argent. As far as he was concerned that made him no better than Kate. And the whole True Alpha thing was another reason. 

He, Shasta, and Colt had discussed it once, and while Colt had never heard of it, Shasta said that there were rituals that could create an Alpha from a Beta, but they were done in extreme situations and tied the Alpha to the Spark that performed the ritual. She explained that it was always a Spark, and their power is what fed the Alpha spark. Shasta explained that according to legend, the Spark offered their power to the Beta, and when it was accepted, it weakened the Spark significantly and the pair had a relatively short lifespan. Maybe five to ten years at most.

Then he thought of all the reasons to offer it, and he simply couldn't think of any. There would be no benefit to the pack. He had a stable pack as it was, and had one pending addition with Ian and he wasn't looking for more at the moment. 

Derek turned back to Noah and Stiles and shook his head. "No, I can't do it. He was part of the attack on my pack. I can't force them to face that every day, knowing that he helped the Argents. I'm sorry I just can't."

Noah nodded and said, "I told her I didn't think it would happen, but she wanted me to ask anyways. I understand completely son. I'm sorry that Scott's in that situation, but she needs to find some other way to help him."

Derek turned to Stiles and arched a brow at his silence.

"If you had considered it, I would have sent Colt after a muzzle to prevent it from happening. You would be walking around looking like Hannibal Lecter," Stiles stated.

Derek frowned at that and said, "You know that was almost a dog joke right, and that determines how close you get to my ass."

"Son, please don't encourage him, we've still got five and a half months before he can even think about it," Noah said flatly.

Derek blushed again and turned away from the Stilinski men, who were determined to drive him crazy.

He heard Noah stand and say, "I'll go tell her and Derek I want you to know that I respect your decision on this. I know how werewolves feel about offering the bite; you consider it a gift. You let me know if she tries to pressure you into it." He continued to stare out the window as Noah left the room.

"Hey," he heard Stiles call.

He turned around and faced him. 

"I understand too. I think the only thing that could be worse is if they wanted you to give Kate or her crazy dad the bite. You are doing the right thing. And I'm going to hit this handy little button because my side hurts and dad took away my wolfy pain killer." 

Derek watched as he pressed the button, and his body relaxed in relief several moments later. It took less than two minutes for Stiles to be out. Derek turned back to the window and leaned his head against the warm glass. He refused to feel guilty about his decision. He was doing what was best for himself and his pack. He wondered if they even bothered to ask Scott or if they were making that decision on his behalf. He figured he'd never know.

*******

Derek was in the cafeteria, grabbing Stiles something to eat when he felt someone come up beside him. He turned and found himself face to face with Deaton. 

The druid didn't waste any time on niceties, saying, "I understand you refused to give young Scott the bite that could save his life. I would like to think that Talia would have shown a little more compassion."

Derek glanced around and then leaned forward, whispering, "Then you didn't know my mother very well. She'd have considered his actions an attack, as much as those who tried to kill us. She would have ripped his heart out as he knelt in the dirt beside her injured human pack-mate. So, I think you should all be grateful that I didn't follow in my mother's footsteps."

He leaned back and studied the face of the druid and decided to end this farce here and now. "There will be no chance of a True Alpha for you to control. The Spark will never willingly offer the power, and from what I've been told, the offer has to be willing. So perhaps it's best if you leave Hale Territory. You are no longer needed here, druid."

Deaton's face showed his surprise for a few seconds and then smoothed to his normal calm expression. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't believe for a moment that Stilinski is a Spark."

Derek grinned ferally, "I never said it was Stiles. So I'm telling you now; get out of Hale Territory. The Hale Pack and its emissary are capable of taking care of any issue that arises."

Deaton shook his head and turned to walk away. Derek gave one parting shot, "And Deaton, take your druid sister with you. We won't be pleased if she remains as the school counselor next year."

The man didn't even pause as he left the room. Derek took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, hoping that was the last he'd have to deal with that issue.

Now to see what kind of junk food he could get Stiles.


	23. Chapter 23

June 24, 2011

Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital

By the time they released Stiles from the hospital, he'd been there for three days. He was ready to get out of there. He wanted his bed, his Xbox, and his curly fries. God, he missed curly fries. He figured between the pack and his dad, he could talk one of them into relieving his curly fry withdrawal.

He was sitting on the side of his bed, finally free of all the wires and tubes, waiting for his rescuers to arrive. His dad had to go into the office, so Derek and Shasta were supposed to be coming to get him. His patience was wearing thin and he wished they'd hurry up.

He'd spent a lot of time lying in his bed thinking of the ramifications of his runaway mouth. He wasn't going to be ashamed of what he said to Derek. Over the last few months that he'd been interacting with him, he found that behind the frowns and grumpiness, there was a kindness that was hidden for only those close to him.

He'd watched as Derek had devoted months ensuring the pack had what they needed. He saw the smiles as he watched Cora and Ian do their strange dance around each other, even with all the tension surrounding them.

He'd watched as Derek would tickle Krista and then be horrified when she needed changing and rushed to find Bobby or Danni. But then Stiles could understand that, he thought Krista's diet needed to be changed based on the odor that tiny girl could produce.

He'd spent a lot of time seeing what the alpha didn't show others; now he wanted the chance to get to know what else Derek hid from everyone. He wanted to see what he would willingly show. With the threat of the Argents gone, maybe the grump would loosen up. 

That would be his project while recovering; get the Alpha to unwind. It could be fun, or at least interesting.

His thoughts were interrupted when his door opened, and Cora, Shasta, and Colt came in. Looking around the others he felt a little disappointed that there was no sourwolf.

Cora rolled her eyes and said, "Seriously Stiles? He's getting your room ready so you'll have everything you need when we get back. Don't look so woebegone."

Stiles narrowed his eyes, "Is that from your word of the day calendar Princess? I couldn't look woebegone even if I wanted to."

Shasta stepped in before the bickering could build up steam, "Alright we have your discharge papers and instructions. The nurse was right behind us. She was going after the wheelchair." At that moment the door opened and Melissa McCall pushed the wheelchair into the room.

Stiles lowered his eyes and then faced the woman, "Well I'm ready, let's get this show on the road," he said as he got up off the bed and sat in the chair. The others gathered his belongings and they made their way to the elevator.

Stiles felt very uncomfortable with Melissa behind him, but he wasn't going to let it show. Cora broke the tension by asking, "How's Scott doing, Ms. McCall?"

Stiles cringed when Melissa replied, "He's still on the ventilator. They are going to try to wean him off of it tomorrow. So, we'll see how he does."

Cora replied, "I hope it all works out for him." then silence reigned for the rest of the trip to the car. Colt had brought the Mercedes to pick him up, so it was easy for Stiles to get in. The others got in the back after loading his things and Colt drove them back to the preserve.

Shasta leaned forward as they were driving and said, "When you feel up to it, we have a few wards to place. The Nemeton needs to be the main focus for the moment. So, while you're recovering, I want you to think about how you are going to build the ward structure, and what you need to include in it. Once we get the wards raised, then we are going to do a cleansing ritual that will probably scour the scruff off Derek's face.

Stile chuckled and said, "But I like the scruff on his face."

Cora moaned, "Oh my god, I liked it better when you were both emotionally constipated. Can we go back to that, please?"

Stiles tried to look back over his shoulder, but couldn't pull it off, "You said you wanted me to admit it, so here I am admitting and you're complaining. Make up your freaking mind, would you?"

*******

Derek looked around the room once more to make sure everything was ready. Stiles had stayed in the room occasionally, but he hadn't brought anything over to make it HIS room. The Sheriff sent Parrish over with a bag of Stiles’ clothes when he'd got called in to deal with an incident.

Derek had sent Alex out to buy a television for the room, and they'd set it up, and brought up the Xbox and games.

Isaac had helped with moving things around in the room. During that process, he'd started asking questions. Derek explained werewolves and hunters, even giving him a demonstration. Isaac asked if the hunters were a regular thing and if he needed to learn to shoot a gun. 

Alex had fielded that question by saying that it was up to him if he wanted to learn, but he didn't have to. Alex then explained that the only time he picked up a gun was to target shoot with his rifle. He didn't feel comfortable being armed all the time or whenever they went out, but he was perfectly capable of sniping any hunter that tried to attack their home. Isaac had looked to be considering what Alex said and went back to remaking the bed they'd just moved.

Derek sat down on the bed and thought about Alex and his sniping. He shuddered to think what would have happened if Alex hadn't shot Kate. He'd told Derek that he shot her and the reflex was her firing the crossbow. If she had more time to aim, how bad would Stiles' injury have been? Would he have survived it? These thoughts had been plaguing Derek all afternoon since his conversation with Alex.

He came to close to losing his emissary, his friend, his pack-mate. his... The realization crept up on Derek as he sat there. He cared for Stiles greatly. He'd had more time with the Spark than Stiles had with him. He'd just never considered a relationship with him. Between Paige and Kate, his relationship experiences were pretty bad. Braden was sex and he didn't even want to think about Jennifer Blake. That was something else that wasn't going to happen again. 

So his ability to make a connection emotionally was limited. But he'd seemed to do it with Stiles. Even before the incident at the Nemeton. He'd trusted Stiles the first time, when he asked for help with the gunshot wound; when he demanded that Stiles cut his arm off. And from then on, his trust had grown over time. It was different now, he knew the Spark was sincere in his words and he wondered if he could reach out and grab something special with him. 

With no hunters, no lost pack-mates, a stable pack, and a home, Derek thought maybe he could. Maybe it was time to let the past go, and see just what could happen between them. Of course, he would have to irritate Stiles for five and a half months, but that shouldn't be too hard. He had two years of previous experience.

He heard the Mercedes pull in the driveway and took one more look around, just to make sure everything was in place, then went down to greet his returning pack-mates.

*******

Derek met Stiles at the door and asked if he wanted the den or his bedroom. Stiles decided the stairs might be more than he was ready for, so they went to the den. Derek got him situated on the sofa and sat beside him.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked.

"It hurts. I took a pain pill before my escort got there, but it's wearing off and the ride wasn't the best, even with Colt's driving. I swear he didn't even go the speed limit," Stiles groused.

Derek reached over and grabbed his arm and pulled some of the pain from him and watched as Stiles sagged in relief.

"Oh my god wolfy pain killer is back. Thank you!" 

"Don't get used to it; I'm not sitting here pulling pain all day. I have things to do," Derek replied.

"That's okay the Princess will do it." Stiles looked around for Cora. "Where is the Princess?"

"She went upstairs. You want something to eat?" 

"No, I think I just want to sit here and not move much. I was so ready to get out of there, but now that I'm out, I'm not moving from this spot."

"That's fine. You just sit here and watch TV."

Derek got up and walked over to the window. Looking out over the back yard, he stated, "Kate Argent is dead. So, unfortunately, you don't get to sacrifice her to the wolf god."

"Who did it?" 

"Alex saw her through his scope. He took the shot and it was her reflexes that fired at you."

"Wow, she did that after being shot? Imagine what she'd have done if she hadn't been. I would probably be dead. Need to buy Alex a thank you for saving my life present," Stiles declared.

Derek turned around and saw that he was serious and not being flippant. He walked over and sat down again.

"Alex doesn't need a present, he just needs you to heal up, just like the rest of us do. But we might talk about you not putting yourself in dangerous situations. You could have ended up dead. You should have waited until you heard from one of us before you came out here."

"I wasn't sure that he was the only one that would show up at my house. I wasn't going to stay there with that pathetic idiot any longer than I had to. Besides, I needed to make sure my pack was safe. I had to make sure that no one died. Dammit, I couldn't let you...," Stiles trailed off as the reasons why he couldn't stay away flooded his mind. He couldn't let his family die the way the others had before at the hands of the same freaking people. 

Shasta came out of the kitchen after hearing Stiles' response. She motioned Derek over and sat down beside Stiles. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders she whispered, "That's what we talked about. Remember when we talked about bonds between Emissaries and Alphas. You would react to a threat to the Alpha and the pack in irrational ways? You have to judge when it's safe for you to respond. You'll learn it in time. You have to be alive to help the Alpha, so you can't just charge in willy nilly."

Stiles ran a hand over his face, catching the tears that had formed, and muttered, "Willy nilly? Are you using the same word of the day calendar Cora is?"

Shasta laughed, "No, I have my own; one that's guaranteed to get a smart-assed remark out of sarcastic pupils. Now no more talk of how the pack almost died and the Spark that tried to save them. We are supposed to be celebrating your escape from the halls of Beacon Hill's Memorial. I have everything almost ready."

"Celebrate? Are we having a party? Is there a cake and curly fries?" Stiles perked up.

Shasta stood and said, "You'll just have to wait and see. Derek, you can help me with the drinks."

She then led the alpha out of the room. Stiles took the time to get his emotions under control once more. He'd been so drugged up on pain meds the entire time he was in the hospital, that the thoughts of what could have happened hadn't registered. Now his head was clearer, he was seeing the truth. But it hadn't happened, they were safe and the house was still standing and evidently, Alex was the Werewolf Sniper. Stiles wondered if he could find a t-shirt with that on it. He'd have to look. He took a deep breath and exhaled, clearing his mind and getting his magic calm.

The shuffle of feet drew his attention and he looked over to see Isaac coming in from the armory. The guy looked a little leery and yet he didn't seem to be rushing off. 

"Hey Isaac, how are you doing? Sorry I wasn't here when Dawson brought you out," Stiles offered, trying to put the guy at ease.

Isaac walked over and sat on the other end of the sectional and said, "You alright? I know they said you were coming home, but are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, the bolt missed the major organs, but it nicked the intestine. They got it all fixed and I'm on high power antibiotics and pain pills for a while. Just have to take it easy," Stile explained. "So, first day here, bet you didn't expect all the excitement."

Isaac snorted, "Yeah, that's an understatement. But I got the aerial view from the attic with Alex and watched the Orion Team act like the badasses they are. It could have been worse. And Derek and Alex explained the whole werewolf thing, which is sort of shocking since I never suspected Cora to be hiding anything, much less that."

"Yeah, the Princess is good at hiding things."

"Why do you call her that? You've done it at school and I never figured out why." Isaac asked.

"Her first day at school, Derek brought her in the Jaguar. Well, that sent the elite into spasms. Lydia tried to suck up to her, and Cora pretty much froze her out. A few weeks later we were discussing our history project, and I told her if she wasn't such an Ice Princess, maybe we wouldn't be stuck with idiot partners. She informed me she wasn't an Ice Princess, she was a Wolf Princess and I would do well to remember that. So I have," Stiles explained.

"Yes, you have and it shall be rewarded," Cora announced as she came in from the kitchen with a tray of curly fries. She sat them down on the side table and flopped down beside him. "You have to share those. Welcome home, Stiles." She hugged him carefully so as not to irritate his injury.

"Of course, at the time, I didn't know she was literally a wolf. Imagine my surprise at the great reveal," Stiles mumbled through a mouthful of curly fries.

"Eww swallow before speaking! You pig," Cora scolded, then reached across him to snag a few fries. 

The rest of the pack came in, most of them carrying plates or trays with drinks on them. They spent the afternoon and evening celebrating Stiles' return home. And if some were celebrating the fact they'd protected themselves in an unorthodox manner, for werewolves, no one called them on it. The sheriff even showed up and confiscated Krista for a good cuddle. 

When Stiles began to flag, Noah suggested he take his pain meds and go to bed. Derek and Ian got him up the stairs, with them pulling his pain as they went and got him bedded down. As Derek closed the door to his room, he heard Stiles say softly, "Goodnight Sourwolf. I’m so glad to be home."

"Good night, Stiles. I'm glad you're here."


	24. Chapter 24

July 19, 2011

The Preserve

Stiles healed up and slowly began working out to regain what he lost from his convalescence. He managed to build up to twice a week working out with the werewolves, and he complained that they were taking it easy on him. But he was gaining in strength, so he was happy.

He'd worked out the ward schematic and was waiting for Shasta to look it over and agree with it. Once she did, they were going to the Nemeton and setting up the wards. 

Derek had been around more during his training than before since they'd finished the house and all the work at the warehouse was complete. He was usually in his study, going over papers that Dawson insisted he look over. Stiles had ventured in there once and Derek showed him some of the investments and Stiles left more confused than he started. He didn't envy Derek that chore.

The new school year was coming up soon and he wanted to get as much of his Spark training down before he had to go back. He was actually looking forward to school this year. He'd have Cora and Isaac with him, and he wasn't worried about any hunters in the midst.

The Argents had been dealt with by the Orion Order. When Stiles asked, Colt had told him that the Order handled it and not to worry. He found out from Dawson that the adults had been detained, and Allison had been placed with her maternal grandparents in Ottawa. 

Scott had survived his asthma attack, and it had been determined that while he was used by the Argents, it wasn't enough to draw the Order's attention. He was given a strong warning from Colt, that he needed to stay away from the Hales and they would be watching him for a while. Stiles wondered if his mother ever told him she was trying to get Derek to bite him.

Ian had formally joined the pack the first new moon after the attack and now he was officially courting Cora. Stiles almost hurt himself when he heard that and the Princess/Prince Charming jokes never got old. 

Ian was planning on returning to college. Dawson had helped him transfer to UC Davis and he was picking up from last year. As far as his education went, he'd finished the semester and all his tests before the attack on his pack. He had never managed to feel an Alpha through his shattered pack bonds, and since he had one with Derek, the mystery of the Price Alpha remained. 

Stiles drew out of his thoughts at the sound of someone entering the Library. He looked up and watched as Shasta approached the table and sat down.

"Well, what do you think? Is it going to work?" Stiles badgered his tutor.

"I think this is going to be amazing to see activated. You have all the stones carved right?" Shasta asked.

"Yes, they are in the hemp bag in my trunk. I'm just waiting for you to approve and Sourwolf to be available."

Shasta stood and said, "Then let's go drag Derek out of his study and go on a nature hike. You get the stones and oil and I'll grab Derek and meet you in the garage."

Stiles let out a whoop as he stood up and rushed up to his room. He was going to get to do his first major work. And the Alpha was going to be a part of it, even if he didn't know it yet.

*******

Derek, Stiles, and Shasta arrived at the Nemeton and began making their preparations. Derek stood by the ATV's and watched as Stiles laid out his supplies on the tree stump. He was told to stay out of the way until Stiles was ready for him.

He watched as the Spark walked around the massive stump and placed the carved stones at the cardinal, ordinal and inter-ordinal points. He would rub the oil he'd mixed on the stone and then lay it on the stump. 

Once the stones were all in place, he called Derek over and explained that he was to stand at the Northern Point and place his hand on the stump, after Stiles had pushed the stone into the earth. 

Doing as he was told, Derek watched Stiles pick up the stone, hold it tight for a few moments then push it into the dirt next to the stump. He got up and nodded to the Alpha and Derek laid his hand on the stump.

He then watched as Stiles went around the stump, placing the remaining stones as he went. He never said a word, and by the time he began the inter-ordinal stones, his brow was beaded with sweat. As he placed the last stone, a wave of energy flowed over the stump and for a brief moment, the lines that had been created with magic were visible. 

Derek felt the wave beneath his hand and watched as the magic sank into the stump. The sapling in the middle swayed in the magic wave then stilled. Derek watched as Stiles stood.

"Okay, you can move your hand now," Stiles said softly.

Derek lifted his hand and the energy he had felt from the stump continued to flow up his hand and settled in his chest. He turned to the Spark with a look of wonder at the feeling.

"Stiles what did you do?" 

"I tied you to the ward. The Nemeton has the power to support your connection, now you will know if anything threatens it. Anyone coming out here to mess with it will be repelled and you and I both will feel it when it happens." 

"Stiles, why am I feeling your exhaustion? And how do I know that's what I'm feeling?"

"What? That wasn't supposed to happen. What the hell tree that's not how this is supposed to work," Stiles demanded.

The little sapling remained still, its leaves occasionally fluttering in the breeze. Derek wasn't sure if he expected the little thing to give a sign or not.

Shasta laughed and sat down on the ground near the Nemeton. "Oh, Stiles. What have I told you about working with organic magic?"

"That sometimes the plant's magic will react in ways we don't expect. Seriously? This thing has a mind of its own?"

"No, Stiles, you're forgetting the basics. All magic has a bit of sentience. So don't be surprised when it does the unexpected."

"Well that's not fair, I can't feel Sourwolf," Stiles complained.

Derek shook his head and walked over to Stiles. "It's not that much. Besides, you're tired and used a lot of magic, maybe when you rest you'll feel it. Can you feel the ward?"

Stiles tilted his head, and slowly shook it, "No, but I know it's there because I felt it as I charged the stones. Okay, you have a point. Let's get out of here and we'll do the cleansing tomorrow. I didn't think it would take so much out of me for the ward."

"Yes, being a conduit for great works of magic can be tiring. Let's go home and order takeout. That will help you feel better," Shasta said as she got up.

They loaded up their stuff and made their way back to the house. The little sapling's leaves still waving in the breeze.

*******

August 15, 2011

Beacon Hills High School

Derek pulled up in front of the school and got out. Cora and Isaac exited the Jag as well and they waited for Dawson to arrive. Cora and Stiles wanted to be with Isaac as he presented all the paperwork for his emancipation, and Dawson was going to make certain there were no issues. The Pack Second arrived in the Mercedes and got out as Stiles came up from the Student Parking.

As they walked towards the door Dawson said, "Are all three of you ready for another year at this fine institution?" 

The three juniors exchanged glances and all plastered on a fake smile and replied in unison, "Our future's so bright!", then dropped the smiles.

Derek burst out laughing as Dawson turned around and said, "Yes that's very amusing. If I get knocked over by a teenager this time, you will all be cut off from your trust funds."

"I don't have a trust fund!" Stiles complained.

"Me either," Isaac chimed in.

"Let Stiles go first, just in case," Cora offered.

Derek watched as the four walked into the building and felt a sense of accomplishment. The territory was safe, the Nemeton secure and healthy. He had his sister and his beta back, even if Isaac hadn't taken the bite. He had his pack that was functioning as it was supposed to. He had his emissary-in-training that sometimes pushed the limits on personal interactions. But he was holding him at bay while they got to know each other better. He was content for once in a very long time.

It wasn't perfect; there were always going to be issues. He knew that Deucalion was out there somewhere. But that situation would be different than last time. He wouldn't let anything interfere with his hard-won peace.

Compared to his past, this future did indeed look bright.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my mother, who supported me in writing this, and made me brownies when I had a panic attack over sending it to be Alpha read.
> 
> Mother won’t see it posted, as she passed away on Dec. 28, 2019. But her belief in me and my writing got me through finishing and submitting this to the Quantum Bang. 
> 
> I love you Mom and you are greatly missed.
> 
> Characters and some dialogue were taken directly from the show Teen Wolf and are the property of Jeff Davis and MTV. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
